


Последнее желание

by silver_autumn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, something!Stiles, АУ в таймлайне первого сезона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сначала на Стайлза нападает странный зверь. Потом он встречает Дерека Хейла. А потом понимает, насколько влип.<br/>Написано на Teen Wolf Revers по артам  <a href="http://noblabla.diary.ru/">Fraude</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее желание

В видеопрокате было тихо и пусто. Стайлз рассеянно водил пальцами по прохладным коробкам с ДВД-дисками, без особой цели разгуливая между рядами. Он давно здесь не был: в последнее время за восемь баксов в месяц все вымышленные миры умещались на экране его компьютера, и плеер в гостиной пылился без дела.

Входная дверь тихо хлопнула. Стайлз поднял взгляд от последнего «Крепкого орешка» и ухмыльнулся: смутно знакомый ему мужчина лет пятидесяти, воровато оглянувшись, быстро скрылся за отделявшей взрослую секцию занавеской.

Остались же ещё люди.

— Эрик? — позвал Стайлз. — Ты здесь?

Ему ответила тишина. Судя по всему, Эрик, чьи родители содержали это до сих пор чудом не павшее перед силой технологий заведение, и кто работал здесь вечерние смены, всё ещё пропадал где-то в подсобке.

Стайлз пожал плечами и продолжил своё путешествие между рядами. К копии четвёртого эпизода «Звёздных войн», старой настолько, что наклеенный на обложку штрих-код уже почти стёрся, прибавились последняя комедия с Татумом и какой-то документальный фильм про историю обрезания в странах Азии. Сойдёт на вечер.

Насвистывая, Стайлз подошёл к кассе и побарабанил пальцами по замызганной стойке: клиентов, Эрик, может, и обслуживал, но вот поддерживать порядок на рабочем месте совсем не старался. Стайлз огляделся: мужик из взрослой секции ещё не показался, а больше в магазине никого не было, несмотря на вечер четверга — самое время для того, чтобы развалиться перед телевизором с каким-нибудь добротным фильмом.

Радио под потолком всхлипнуло и замолчало, перестав наигрывать Бон Джови, которые звучали тут чуть ли не с момента открытия проката. Стайлз автоматически подхватил оборвавшийся на половине такта мотив — он терпеть не мог зависших мелких проблем.

Прислонившись к стойке, он лениво пробежал взглядом по маленькому стенду с «Лучшими хитами для семейного просмотра», в которые кто-то запихнул одновременно «Гарри Поттера», «Американскую красоту», «Американского психопата» и «Лолиту». Усмехнувшись про себя, Стайлз наугад выбрал одну из коробок с незнакомой обложкой и взял её в руки.

И тут же невольно вздрогнул — со второго ряда на него обречённо смотрела Энн Хэтэуэй.

Когда к Стайлзу впервые попал в руки диск с «Заколдованной Эллой», он со злостью запустил им в стену ещё до того, как успел посмотреть первые кадры. Отец тогда ничего не сказал, просто молча собрал половинки, на которые раскололся диск, погладил Стайлза по голове и пообещал, что они совсем скоро поедут к доктору. Стайлз молчал, в кои-то веки просто молчал, глядя в стену, на которой не осталось ни следа от его взрыва.

Неделю спустя доктор прописал ему «Аддерол». Скотт удивлённо спросил, почему ему нужно принимать таблетки и почему ему настолько не понравился фильм. Его первая золотая рыбка перестала плавать в круглом аквариуме ещё через пару дней. Но кое-что так и не изменилось: Стайлз до сих пор испытывал желание избавиться от любого напоминания о существовании этого фильма, который как будто тыкал ему в лицо — смотри, ты почти такой же, только без счастливой концовки, здорово, правда?

Конечно, здорово, Стайлз всегда с большой нежностью относился к финалам из серии «все умерли». И не в один день.

Входная дверь снова скрипнула, и Стайлз обернулся, но не заметил тени и не услышал шагов. Он пожал плечами. Радио по-прежнему молчало. Он только сейчас понял, что перестал напевать, и повисшая тишина казалось немного гнетущей. Вечер начинался вполне неплохо: Стайлз предвкушал первую свободную день за последние недели три, с отцом на дежурстве, Скоттом на свидании и без горы домашки. Но сейчас приятное предвкушение уже почти пропало.

В полоске света под багровой шторой в отдел для взрослых тоже не было видно никакого движения, и Стайлз, плюнув на всё, повысил голос:

— Эрик! — В крошечном помещении оклик показался почти криком, и Стайлз невольно поморщился от его звучания. — Как насчёт помочь клиенту?

Костяшки его пальцев выбили по стойке резкую, почти злую дробь, но Стайлз всё равно пропустил тот момент, когда Эрик появился из подсобки.

— Ты уже выбрал? — широко улыбнулся он, и Стайлза будто отпустило: свет в магазине начал казаться немного ярче, а потрескивание радиоприёмника — уютнее. — Прости, я не услышал раньше.

— Всё в порядке, приятель, — ответил улыбкой на улыбку Стайлз, шлёпнув на стойку отцовскую кредитку. — Пробей фильмы, и мы в расчёте.

— Секунду.

Эрик завозился с медленно работающим компьютером, и Стайлз прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что это продлится не долго. К его удивлению, надежды оправдались: не прошло и нескольких минут, как он, расплатившись за взятые диски, уже стоял на парковке, ёжась под неожиданно холодным порывом ветра.

— Глядишь, и снег зимой появится такими темпами, — пробормотал он, поигрывая ключами от машины. Парковку у пункта проката сделали общей с закусочной, которая по вечерам всегда была забитой — кухню Малышки Марты ещё не удалось превзойти никому во всём Бикон-Хиллс, — так что припарковаться пришлось в самом дальнем конце площадки. Сейчас Стайлз удивился: да, Марта закрывалась раньше Эрика, но сколько же он проторчал в прокате, если почти все машины успели разъехаться?

Сжимая в руках стопку дисков, Стайлз быстро оглянулся, пытаясь вспомнить, с какой стороны оставил джип, и, разглядев знакомый силуэт, быстро пошёл в его сторону.

— Для полноты эффекта не хватает только тумана, — хмыкнул он, крепче сжимая ключи, — иначе получилось бы совсем как в фильмах ужасов.

В фильмах ужасов полагается слышать чьи-то шаги за спиной или видеть ползущие по асфальту тени? Стайлз почему-то никак не мог припомнить. Или наоборот, жертвы обязаны ни о чём не подозревать до тех пор, пока не окажутся в лапах убийцы?

Не выдержав, Стайлз резко обернулся. Парковка по-прежнему пустовала — он уже завернул за край здания проката, и отсюда не было видно даже светившихся окон закусочной. Сделав глубокий вдох, Стайлз преодолел последние несколько метров, отделявших его от машины.

Он уже вставил ключи и почти провернул их, когда за спиной послышался рык.

Стайлз застыл на месте, лихорадочно вспоминая, что именно его отец и Финсток втолковывали всем школьникам в прошлом году после участившихся случаев нападения пум в округе. Не делать резких движений, так? Не показывать спину…

А, чёрт, на это можно было уже не рассчитывать: Стайлз стоял, прижавшись животом к холодному металлу, почти приглашая животное рвануть прямо к нему.

— Мать вашу, — прошипел он. Бежать было некуда: рычание раздавалось позади, значит, зверь был между ним и безопасностью помещений, а впереди оставались только дорога и лес по другую её сторону. Можно было бы попробовать успеть открыть дверь и забраться на сидение, и да, Стайлз так и сделает, Стайлз сейчас именно так и сделает…

Цокот когтей по асфальту заставил его двигаться с космической скоростью: Стайлз резко провернул ключи и дёрнул дверь, ударив себя по боку и почти разбив нос о металлическую раму. Он успел забраться на сидение и захлопнуть за собой дверь, когда машина вздрогнула под навалившимся на неё весом.

— Чёрт, чёрт-чёрт. — Стайлз поспешно вставил ключ зажигания, про себя всеми силами молясь, чтобы в этот раз механик не подкачал с починкой и детка не подвела в самый последний момент.

Его самого рвануло в сторону, и Стайлз вскрикнул, ударившись руль. Он ошалело посмотрел на край своей красной толстовки: судя по всему, её прищемило дверью, и теперь кусок ткани остался у зверя в когтях.

Сглотнув, Стайлз ещё раз повернул ключи и попытался рассмотреть что-то в окне. Он разглядел только тёмную тень и густую шерсть: через секунду зверь снова рванулся вперёд и набросился на машину.

— Давай, родная, ну же, — лихорадочно шептал Стайлз, уговаривая машину. Мотор реагировал вялым подёргиванием, но не собирался заводиться. Стайлз вдавливал педаль в пол и проворачивал ключ, но безрезультатно. — Да блядь, — в сердцах выругался он и потянулся к телефону.

Отец, конечно, отругает его за безалаберность, но лучше это, чем звериные когти.

— Да вы что, издеваетесь? — взвыл он.

Конечно, экран не собирался загораться светом, сколько Стайлз ни жал неуклюжими и мокрыми от пота пальцами в каждый его пиксель. Смутно вспомнилось, что в последний раз батарея показывала три красных процента.

Теперь, судя по всему, процентов остался ноль — примерно как и шансов у Стайлза безболезненно выбраться из этой ситуации.

Машина снова затряслась под звериным весом, но теперь что-то неуловимо изменилось: Стайлз не сразу сообразил, что звуки начали отдаляться, послышалось какое-то рычание, а потом откровенно хриплый вой, и вслед за этим — топот лап.

Стайлз затаил дыхание.

Вокруг всё было тихо. Тяжело сглотнув, он снова потянулся к ключам зажигания: надо было убираться отсюда, пока зверюга не решила вернуться и всё-таки полакомиться им на ужин.

Стайлз слишком сильно схватился ключ и выругался в голос, когда он выскочил из замка зажигания и со звоном свалился куда-то под ноги.

— Да блядь же, — прошипел Стайлз, ныряя вслед за заветной целью. Связка блеснула в свете фонаря, и Стайлз с победным кличем подцепил её пальцами.

Только для того, чтобы в следующую секунду подскочить на месте и удариться макушкой о вполне себе твёрдую изнутри крышу джипа, когда кто-то тяжело постучал по ней.

— У тебя там всё в порядке? — послышался голос снаружи, и Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул, надеясь, что тот, кто стоял сейчас на парковке, не слышал его совершенно не мужественный взвизг пару секунд назад.

— Так точно, — отозвался Стайлз, приоткрывая дверь машины и показывая своё лицо. — Ни царапины.

Последние слова невольно получились шёпотом. Стайлз на секунду завис, разглядывая лицо незнакомца: тот одновременно вписывался и в представления Стайлза о маньяках из фильмов ужасов, и в его сексуальные фантазии — из той части, которой он не собирался делиться даже со Скоттом.

Парень выглядел смутно знакомым, как будто Стайлз его где-то видел, но щетина на подбородке и небрежно расстёгнутая кожаная куртка сбивали его с мысли, как и слабый свет фонарей.

— Уверен? — поинтересовался парень, и Стайлз глупо покивал, вовремя поймав себя на желании раскрыть рот и вернув контроль над мускулами.

— Отлично, — кивнул парень и быстрым шагом двинулся в сторону припаркованной неподалёку машины — спортивная шеви появилась явно после того, как Стайлз столкнулся со зверюгой.

— Как ты её прогнал? — выкрикнул он вдогонку, потому что Стайлзу отнюдь не улыбалось выглядеть в глазах этого чувака не способным связать двух слов подростком.

— Оружие, — процедил тот, не оборачиваясь. — Его боятся даже дикие звери.

— Я не слышал выстрелов, — возразил Стайлз, лихорадочно припоминая произошедшее: рыки, вой, кажется, какие-то шорохи… Но выстрелы? Точно никаких выстрелов.

— А они были, — отрезал парень.

Стайлз открыл было рот, собираясь возразить, но незнакомец в какие-то рекордные сроки достиг своей машины, хлопнул дверью и сорвался с места ещё до того, как Стайлз успел выдавить из себя что-либо умное.

Или рассмотреть номера.

— Позёр, — выдохнул он, откидываясь на сидении и на секунду прикрывая глаза. — Хоть бы спросил, всё ли у меня в порядке с машиной, я что, просто так здесь как идиот торчу…

Будто насмехаясь над Стайлзом, джип фыркнул и послушно завёлся, как только он вставил и провернул ключ в следующий раз.

Даже не удивившись, Стайлз начал медленно выворачивать с парковки, запоздало понадеявшись, что на машине тоже не осталось царапин, вмятин и прочих следов произошедшего: он ещё не рассчитался с отцом за последний визит в мастерскую.

Через несколько минут Стайлз вздрогнул.

Он мог почти поклясться, что слышал громкий вой в густых зарослях леса по правую руку.

— Вот тебе и дети луны, — процедил он сквозь зубы, сильнее вдавливая в пол педаль газа.

Из расслабленного и беззаботного вечер резко превратился в рабочий — надо было перерыть сеть, позвонить Скотту и…

— Чё-ё-ёёрт, — простонал Стайлз, остановившись на светофоре, и уронил голову на руль. — Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.

Он только сейчас понял, насколько вляпался: едва рассчитался с одним долгом, и тут же умудрился найти себе следующий.

— Явно не мой день, — вздохнул он, когда мимо пролетел серебристый «Порше» Джексона. Стайлз мог поклясться, что видел выставленный в окно неприличный жест. — И вечер тоже.

Светофор переключился на зелёный сигнал, и Стайлз тронулся с места.

Во всяком случае, у него появились полезные для общества планы на сегодняшний вечер.

Дом встретил его темнотой — сколько бы шериф ни читал лекции о том, как отпугивать грабителей, счета за электричества эти инструкции во внимание не принимали. Стайлз вслепую поднялся по знакомым с детства ступенькам и, ввалившись в свою комнату, нашарил выключатель.

Потянувшись, он закрыл окно, из которого веяло ночной прохладой, и плюхнулся на кресло возле стола. Компьютер вздрогнул и начал медленно возвращаться к жизни после первого прикосновения к клавиатуре, и Стайлз крутанулся на стуле, попутно сгребая со стола обёртки от конфет и пустую упаковку «Аддерола», чтобы закинуть их в мусорку.

— Тебя можно поздравить? — Голос звучал ехидно, и Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Поздравь, — согласился он, открывая банку с кормом и высыпая в аквариум несколько крупинок.

— Поздравляю, — послышалось в ответ. — Дважды.

— Золотым рыбкам так грубо говорить не положено, — заметил Стайлз, подходя к стене около компьютера.

Немо не отреагировал — они перебрасывались этими словами не в первый и не во второй раз. Стайлз упорно считал, что ему достался чересчур саркастичный и дерзкий для рыбки компаньон, Немо утверждал, что его морят голодом и забывают обеспечивать необходимые для жизни условия, а потом они к взаимному удовольствию погружались в молчание или начинали работать над очередным заданием.

В конце концов, Немо был с ним не намного меньше, чем Скотт.

Он сменил доставшегося Стайлзу по наследству от мамы Пузырька, который с новым хозяином протянул недолго.

Стайлз помотал головой, сосредотачиваясь на своей цели.

На специально расчищенном месте на стене — кровать для этого пришлось вжать в самый угол, но ничего, по крайней мере, Стайлз теперь сваливался только с одной стороны — висела огромная пробковая доска. Стайлз черпал вдохновение в полицейских сериалах — потому что должно же хоть что-то в его жизни напоминать нормальное ТВ, правильно? — и отцовских советах, но у него всё равно вечно получались настолько запутанные и непонятные схемы, что кроме него самого разобраться в них мог разве что Немо.

Последний раз посмотрев на переплетение голубых, красных и зелёных нитей, фотографии и распечатки с твиттов — газетные вырезки смотрелись бы круче, но для его целей были абсолютно бесполезными, — Стайлз потянул за край прилепленного к доске ватмана и начал безжалостно его сдирать. Кнопки с разноцветными головками посыпались на пол, нитки повисли, а края фотографий загнулись, но на это было уже плевать.

Закончив, Стайлз с удовлетворённым вздохом встряхнул ватман, избавляясь от всего лишнего. Потом собрал кнопки в контейнер и убрал их в стол до следующего раза — надо будет убраться в ящиках, туда уже не получалось всунуть даже крохотную коробку, — а ватман стащил вниз по лестнице и запихнул в контейнер для переработки бумаги, стоящий в гараже.

— Ты сегодня такой рассудительный, — заметил Немо, когда Стайлз вернулся в комнату. — С чего бы это?

— Хм, — рассеянно ответил Стайлз, наконец-то включая браузер и бессмысленно щёлкая вкладки.

— Ты сам-то понимаешь, во что вляпался на этот раз? — Стайлз перевёл взгляд на аквариум: Немо подплыл к самому стеклу и смотрел на него, шевеля губами.

Стайлз моргнул: к этому зрелищу было всё ещё сложно привыкнуть. Особенно когда Скотт разваливался на кровати и радостно тыкал в аквариум пальцами, Немо ныл, открывая и закрывая губы на радость Скотту, а Стайлзу хотелось одновременно вылить воду из аквариума в унитаз и запустить в друга подушкой.

— Я уверен, ты меня скоро просветишь, — отозвался он. Поняв, что абсолютно не представляет, откуда начать поиск, Стайлз раздражённо щёлкнул мышкой, сворачивая браузер, и откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыв глаза.

Нужная картинка пришла сразу же: на светлом фоне яркими цветами нарисовалась чёткая таблица, описывая картину последних дней. Стайлз довольно улыбнулся, увидев, что Эрик окончательно переместился в колонку «сделано» и теперь подмигивал ему жёлтым смайлом. Но на этом радость заканчивалась. Стайлз прикусил губу и сел чуть ровнее.

[ ](http://savepic.su/5156667.jpg)

Вот что не давало ему покоя всю дорогу домой.

Не было ощущения, что он разделался со всеми долгами. А ведь это было бы логично, потому что у него не оставалось никакого из «кредиторов», кроме Скотта, но на Скотта он уже привык не реагировать, учитывая бесконечную петлю «отдача-получение», которая возникла между ними много лет назад.

Но не было и привычного чувства, которое чаще всего гнало его вперёд в первый же день, заставляло двигаться, думать и искать варианты решения событий, напоминало о том, что часы уже начали отсчитывать новый срок.

— Немо? — пробормотал Стайлз, не открывая глаз. — Что это за чертовщина?

— Посмотри внимательнее. — Ехидства в этом ответе поубавилось. Теперь в голосе компаньона звучало скорее сочувствие.

Стайлз мысленно прищурился, пытаясь найти то, о чём говорил Немо — и увидел. Голубое облако, размытое и неопределённое, но, тем не менее, вполне заметное, поселилось там, где обычно складывались в короткие рубленые фразы первые наметки желаний, страстей и смутных «а если бы…». Оно разрасталось под его взглядом — медленно, но неуклонно, — пока едва не вывалилось за пределы очерченных волей Стайлза границ.

Он распахнул глаза, хватая ртом воздух.

— Такое вообще возможно? — хрипло спросил Стайлз, подкатываясь на стуле к окну и резко поднимая раму: его бросило в пот.

— К сожалению, да, — отозвался Немо, и в этот раз его голос — совершенно не подходящий для рыбки бас, который пригодился бы самому Стайлзу — звучал почти серьёзно. — И даже чаще, чем ты можешь подумать.

Стайлз уронил голову на стол и застонал.

Как раз в этот момент раздался звонок, и Стайлз, вслепую нашарив трубку домашнего телефона, приложил её к уху.

— У тебя опять заряд сел, — послышался жизнерадостный голос Скотта, который говорил, почти задыхаясь от… восторга?

— Чувак, ты не следишь за гороскопами? — обречённо поинтересовался Стайлз, не поднимая головы. — Кажется, у меня начался пиздецовый месяц.

Скотт ответил что-то из серии «бро, да не верь ты в эту чушь собачью», и разразился очередной тирадой о том, как они с Эллисон занимались математикой.

Математикой, как же.

Прижимая трубку к уху, Стайлз перебрался на кровать и, закрыв глаза, устроился удобнее. Привычная болтовня Скотта отвлекала и убаюкивала — Стайлз поддакивал в нужных местах и очень осторожно не задавал никаких лишних вопросов. Через какое-то время он понял, что улыбается — как ни крути, но не радоваться за Скотта было невозможно, — а потом и то, что начинает проваливаться в сон. Скотт тоже зевал, прерываясь на несколько секунд, и Стайлз так и не запомнил, кто из них в итоге заснул первым.

Только то, что проснулся он, когда отец вернулся со смены и слишком сильно хлопнул входной дверью.

Стайлз улыбнулся, выключил телефон, из которого доносились звуки тихого похрапывания, перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к Немо, и снова провалился в сон.

Ему снились горящие красные глаза, голубое облако, разрастающееся с каждой секундой, и кожаная куртка, от которой пахло лесом и чем-то звериным.

Бывало и хуже.

Выходные прошли быстро — даже слишком быстро, по мнению Стайлза.

Пятница выдалась сумасшедшей. Сначала учителя решили обрушить на старшеклассников волну внезапных тестов и проверочных работ, а после этого Скотт выступил на тренировке, когда ему дали шанс войти в игру. Он просиял так, будто Эллисон публично призналась ему в любви, на всякий случай перед выходом на поле прыснул в рот лекарством в два раза больше рекомендуемого, а потом разбил Джексону морду и закинул в ворота три мяча.

Подряд.

У Финстока было такое лицо, будто он вспоминал, не забыл ли проснуться с утра, Джексон смотрел на Скотта так, что Стайлз медленно начинал опасаться за жизнь одного и мимические мышцы второго, а сам он вскочил со скамейки запасных и размахивал руками, едва не задевая радостно хлопавшую рядом Эллисон.

Скотт налетел на него с объятиями потом, когда их отпустили переодеваться после тренировки, а Стайлз только хмурился, похлопывая Скотта по плечу, потому что его зародившиеся пару дней назад подозрения по поводу проснувшейся силы и выносливости друга получили новую почву для размышлений.

У отца выдались выходные, и они впервые за последние несколько недель провели субботу вместе, начиная от завтрака и заканчивая вечерним марафоном идиотских полицейских шоу. Стайлз поймал себя на том, что провёл почти весь день, улыбаясь и не отвлекаясь на посторонние мысли.

Скотт не звонил — а значит, у него всё было хорошо.

Немо предпочитал плавать кругами в своём аквариуме, а не донимать нравоучениями — и значит, Стайлзу некуда было спешить.

Вечером он с неохотой закрыл глаза, боясь провалиться в привычное пустое пространство, расчерченное на равные части, одну из которых сейчас заполняло голубое облако. К его радости, этого так и не произошло.

В воскресенье к нему в гостиную ввалился Скотт с вечной широкой улыбкой и несколькими упаковками «Мишек Гамми». Всё это дополнял немного обеспокоенный взгляд, который появился после пятничной тренировки, и Стайлз похлопывал друга по спине, незаметно хмурясь.

Скотту… Скотту, наверное, придётся многое рассказать.

Надо будет только кое-что проверить.

Когда Скотт ушёл домой, плавая в сахарной коме и почти засыпая, Стайлз быстро сгрузил тарелки в посудомоечную машину, выбросил пустые банки из-под газировки и поднялся к себе.

Выходные закончились.

— С чего начнём? — риторически спросил он, усаживаясь за компьютер. — Скотт или мой странный незнакомец?

— Думаю, ты будешь приятно удивлён, — ответил Немо, впервые за день подавая голос. — Я прямо жажду увидеть твою реакцию.

— Да ну? — Стайлз начал быстро стучать пальцами по клавиатуре. — Давай-ка для начала проверим, что тут у нас…

Отправив поисковик работать, он закрыл глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, потянулся к своему мысленному списку.

Там мало что изменилось. Облако оставалось таким же, как прежде — или совсем немного больше, Стайлз не мог понять, не мог различить, — вот только поверх него выделялись красным ровные строки.

Стайлз прищурился, быстро читая слова — он знал, что обозначал этот красный цвет, он знал это, с того момента, когда мама объясняла ему, как ориентироваться в этих запутанных внутренних чертежах, рассказывая о сокровенных желаниях его самого.

— Смотри, Счесни, — говорила она, обнимая Стайлза за плечи. Они тогда сидели ещё не в больничной палате, а дома, в родительской спальне, которая теперь уже давно превратилась в склад бесполезных вещей. Стайлз до сих пор помнил, что простыни на кровати тогда были нежно-лиловые, и кожа мамы на них казалась особенно бледной, но она всё ещё улыбалась, а её пальцы всё ещё оставались невыносимо нежными, когда поглаживали Стайлза по спутанным волосам. — Ты сможешь видеть то, чего они хотят — больше всего на свете. Иногда они сами не понимают, что именно сделает их счастливыми. Об этом будешь знать только ты, Счесни. Это редкий дар.

— А чего больше всего хочу я? — спросил тогда Стайлз. Ему было… ему было ещё слишком мало лет для того, чтобы он понимал, что произойдёт в следующие недели. Но ему было достаточно для того, чтобы он мог чувствовать. Чувствовать с пугающей точностью.

И никакие потайные комнаты внутри себя, никакие разноцветные таблицы, которые мысленно листала перед его глазами мама, не могли рассказать ему, как исполнить его самое большое желание — избежать грядущего будущего.

Она тогда грустно улыбнулась.

— Прости. — Прикосновения к волосам стали более медленными, и Стайлз услышал, как мама сделала прерывающийся вдох. — Ты хочешь невозможного, Счесни. Оно всё написано красным.

Стайлз сцепил зубы и не заплакал.

Он не плакал в больнице, когда отец сжимал его плечо до боли, от которой хотелось скулить. Он не плакал в маминой палате, когда поглаживал её руку, ставшую совсем бледной, почти прозрачной. Он не плакал дома, когда позвонили из больницы и сказали, что за ним сейчас приедет машина и заберёт его, чтобы он успел попрощаться.

В последний раз.

Он плакал потом — когда питомец мамы, Пузырёк, за которым Стайлзу было поручено следить, пытался что-то сказать. Он плакал, когда Скотт появился в дверях дома с большим ведёрком мороженого, а за ним показалась Мелисса с грустью в глазах и домашним обедом.

Он вытирал кулаком злые слёзы, когда сам впервые увидел красный текст, так грязно смотревшийся в его потайной комнате.

Сейчас он уже почти привык.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул он, резко открывая глаза.

Иногда Стайлз был благодарен за три правила, которые руководили его жизнью.

Он не мог причинять вред себе — иначе ему давно пришлось бы совершить какое-нибудь экзотическое самоубийство по заказу Джексона. Он не мог причинять вред другим — потому что иначе он давно пристрелил бы Харриса, следуя желаниям Скотта.

И он не мог возвращать из мёртвых.

А единственное, чего хотел парень в кожанке — это вернуть кого-то из мёртвых.

Вернуть слишком многих.

— Немо, — рассеянно выдохнул Стайлз, глядя в окно.

Солнце уже давно село, а сейчас над лесом показалась луна. Ей всё ещё оставалось несколько дней до полного круга, но Стайлз почувствовал, как внутри что-то неприятно зашевелилось, как будто он слышал чьи-то тяжёлые шаги возле дома.

— Мне жаль, — тихо отозвался Немо.

Стайлз не ответил — да и что ему сейчас было отвечать? Вместо этого он открыл новую вкладку, оставляя свой первый поиск на потом, и, снова зажмурившись, начал вслепую набирать имена.

Они были знакомыми, они все были слишком знакомыми, Стайлз только не мог поймать связующую нить…

С тем, что не смог сделать Стайлз, гугл справился за две десятых секунды.

На Стайлза смотрела фотография в газете и заголовок, который когда-то обсуждал весь Бикон-Хиллс.

— Хейлы, — выдохнул Стайлз.

Вот почему вчера парень показался ему таким знакомым.

При свете дня Стайлз, наверное, узнал бы Дерека Хейла. Они виделись когда-то — в прошлой жизни, когда дом Хейлов ещё не был сожжён пожаром, а в гостиной Стайлза раздавался смех его мамы.

Дерек тогда щеголял смешной улыбкой и смешными ушами, вежливо здоровался с его отцом, когда они пересекались в супермаркетах или закусочных, и напоминал обычного подростка, каких в одной только Калифорнии насчитывались тысячи.

Тогда — но не теперь.

Стайлз помнил истории, которые гуляли по городу после пожара, который унёс жизни почти всей огромной семьи. Он понятия не имел, куда пропали из города Дерек и его сестра — Стайлз прикусил губу от горечи, когда понял, что в желаниях Дерека её имя тоже было выделено красным, — на них с отцом тогда навалились совсем другие проблемы, и Стайлзу стало не до расспросов.

А теперь, похоже, пришла их пора.

— Это будет непросто, — вздохнул он, разминая пальцы.

— Три желания в этом случае — не так много, разве нет? — отозвался Немо.

Иногда за комментарии в стиле Дамблдора Стайлзу хотелось пустить его на ужин.

— Если бы он ещё знал, чего хочет, — ответил он.

Три желания за искреннее проявление доброты души — это совсем немного. Наверное.

Стайлз не жаловался на свою работу. Немо бы возразил, что постоянные стоны о том, как несправедливо за такую работу не получать зарплаты — это именно жалобы, но большую часть времени Немо можно было игнорировать.

Стайлз не жаловался, когда дело доходило до крупных ставок. Когда он помогал кому-то сохранить брак, найти деньги на лекарства для серьёзно больного родного человека. Превратиться из затюканного одиночки в человека, у которого есть друзья.

Выиграть билет в лотерею или научиться доводить девушку до оргазма (ничто ещё не приносило Стайлзу такое моральное удовлетворение, как подбрасывать Джексону анонимные записки с инструкциями и смотреть, как тот краснеет, старательно вчитывается в них и выбрасывает бешеные деньги на нужные книги — Стайлзу никто не запрещал выбирать немного извилистые пути).

И уж тем более он не собирался жаловаться сейчас.

— Ничего, разберёмся, — отмахнулся он. — В конце концов, спасение Стайлза от большого злого волка заслуживает самого…

Стайлз осёкся на полуслове.

— Мне пора заканчивать себя обманывать, да? — Он повернулся к аквариуму. Немо смотрел на него своими выпученными глазами, но сочувствия в них не получалось увидеть и в самые лучшие дни. — Это же был не волк.

— Вот спросишь и узнаешь, — отозвался Немо, красиво оплывая аквариум по кругу.

— Ненавижу, когда ты корчишь из себя всего такого загадочного. — Стайлз пошарил по столу и бросил в аквариум ярко-розовую точилку в форме пони, от которой Немо пришлось срочно уворачиваться.

Он задумался.

Если клиент не идёт к нему, то он сам пойдёт к клиенту, правильно?

Стайлз снова мысленно поблагодарил Дэнни, которому половине Бикон-Хиллс — и уж точно всей старшей школе — однозначно нужно было поставить памятник.

Пока синяя полоска медленно ползла вперёд, отображая прогресс поиска по базе данных шерифа и кредитным базам, Стайлз ещё раз закрыл глаза и мысленно просмотрел все записи.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что не был ничего должен Дэнни.

— Я исполню три твоих желания, — заявил Стайлз, когда они сидели в этой же комнате, уже дописав реферат по истории.

— Ты переквалифицировался в джинна? — скептически поинтересовался Дэнни.

— Меня заперли в бутылке за плохое поведение и талант раздражать людей, — с готовностью покивал Стайлз. — Если хочешь, могу показать.

Дэнни был слишком милый для того, чтобы шантажировать его полицейскими записями. Стайлз был плохим человеком и из-за этого иногда не спал по ночам — Немо возмущённо рассказал бы, как ему самому мешает спать здоровый храп совести Стайлза, — но решиться на это не смог бы даже он. Зато лишний раз изобразить клоуна — всегда пожалуйста.

— Нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Дэнни. — Просто пообещай, что ты не сошёл с ума и не прирежешь меня во сне.

— Обещаю второе, — легко пожал плечами Стайлз. Он не любил давать невыполнимых обещаний и основывать слова на непроверенных данных, окей?

— Сойдёт. — Дэнни повернулся к компьютеру. — И не раздражай Джексона хотя бы неделю, я терпеть не могу, когда они с Лидией уходят в пике одновременно.

Стайлз тогда вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть о синхронизации циклов.

Дэнни действительно хотел, чтобы Джексон перестал постоянно выглядеть так, будто съел лимон («Камасутра» очень в этом помогла), поступить в MIT (он справился бы и сам, Стайлз только чуть-чуть помог) и «чтобы у этого козла всё отсохло, хотя бы временно» (Стайлз с радостью наведался в местный гей-клуб и устроил так, что бывший мудак Дэнни лишился весёлой жизни как минимум на пару месяцев).

Это было полгода назад, а программа до сих пор работала — и, судя по тому, что отец ещё не стучал в дверь его спальни с ордером на арест, работала вполне неплохо.

Хотя в этот раз она не слишком помогла.

Записи о пожаре Стайлз отложил на будущее — их надо было изучать, вчитываясь в сухие технические подробности, и он собирался тратить на это время только с конкретной целью.

Выцепив из записей участка адрес сгоревшего дома и его фотографию, Стайлз переключился на кредитную базу.

По всему выходило, что Дерек Хейл не делал никаких связанных с жилплощадью покупок, не останавливался ни в каком отеле и не снимал жильё официально. А расплачиваться наличкой за какой-нибудь трейлер в Бикон-Хиллс было решительно не принято.

Внимание Стайлза привлекли выделенные зелёным строки: судя по всему, последнюю неделю Дерек регулярно делал закупки в местном «К-марте» и наведывался на заправку, в закусочную и семейный магазин, которые…

Которые находились совсем рядом со съездом к бывшему дому Хейлов.

— Он что, издевается? — оторвался от компьютера Стайлз, обращаясь даже не к Немо, а просто в воздух. — Он собирается добавить себе в резюме «мастерски изображаю серийного маньяка»? Сгоревший дом, серьёзно?

Немо не ответил.

Стайлз фыркнул, выключил компьютер, предварительно убедившись, что сохранил нужную информацию, и отправился в душ.

Завтра будет сложный день.

С его-то везением — ещё и идиотский.

Джип не сопротивлялся, когда Стайлз свернул с шоссе на просёлочную дорогу. Она была запущенной: всё-таки не каждый день кому-то требовалось добраться в гущу леса к дому, превратившемуся в пепелище.

Стайлз прямо чувствовал, как вляпывается в какое-то дерьмо.

Джип поддерживал его каждый раз, когда вздрагивал на очередном ухабе.

— Прости, дружище. — Стайлз рассеянно погладил тёплый руль. — Это только один раз, я обещаю.

В машине было непривычно тихо: Стайлз не стал включать радио, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания — и потом, вдруг у здешних обитателей такая аллергия на ТОП-40, что они покрываются шерстью и начинают сверкать красными глазами? — а Скотта не было на соседнем сидении, чтобы отвлекать своей болтовнёй от мыслей.

Стайлз собирался взять его с собой, честное слово, но Финсток явно намеревался задержать всех на тренировке до упора. Скотта впервые ставили на позиции, почти приближавшие его к первой линии, а Стайлзу не улыбалось тащиться в лес в темноте.

Тут и днём-то было немного стрёмно. И потом, прошлый поход по лесам в поисках тайн и приключений закончился откровенно плачевно, если так можно было назвать находку трупа и столкновение с чем-то то ли диким, то ли мистическим.

Ещё, положа руку на сердце, Стайлз понятия не имел, какова будет реакция Дерека — он молился всем богам, магистру Йоде и Дамблдору, чтобы в доме оказался только Дерек, и желательно в своей… человеческой форме — на новообращённого оборотня или на одного придурка, который рассказывает истории, похожие на бредни сумасшедшего.

Второй вариант всё равно выглядел безопаснее.

Дом показался быстро. Стайлз остановил машину на почтительном расстоянии от обгоревшего остова, высунулся из окна и посмотрел на пепелище.

Окна зияли пустыми глазницами, в черепице чернели незалатанные дыры, а крыльцо выглядело шатким. Ничто не производило впечатления места, в котором кто-то жил — в котором кто-нибудь мог бы жить, — и Стайлз, передёрнув плечами, выкарабкался из джипа.

Может, он и ошибался.

Подойдя вплотную к крыльцу, он остановился и огляделся по сторонам.

Время шло к закату, и ветер успокоился, так что вокруг стояла почти мёртвая тишина.

— Эм, привет? — прокашлялся Стайлз. — Есть тут кто-нибудь? Живой, — на всякий случай уточнил он. Мало ли. Не хватало ещё только вызвать каких-нибудь привидений… Чёрт, а если все истории с населёнными призраками особняками — это тоже не выдумка, а такая преувеличенная правда? Чёрт. — Это Стайлз. — Голос слегка дрогнул, и Стайлз мысленно скорчил себе рожу. Хорошо хоть Джексон этого не слышал. — Ну, помнишь, парковка, арррргх, все дела… Эм, если здесь есть кто-то с шерстью и красными глазами — я не к вам, бегайте себе по лесу на здоровье, говорят, у нас здесь замечательная популяция белок, может, и кролики где найдутся, жирные такие…

— Ты в курсе, что это частная собственность? — послышался голос позади него, и Стайлз подпрыгнул, одновременно попытавшись развернуться. В итоге он едва не свалился на задницу и только каким-то немыслимым движением смог удержаться на ногах.

— Нет, ты серьёзно пытаешься идеально соответствовать образу серийного убийцы, — еле слышно пробормотал он, восстанавливая равновесие.

Дерек смотрел на него таким мрачным взглядом, будто пытался убить силой мысли — или покалечить, или запытать, Стайлз пока ещё не определился, что конкретно означает это выражение лица. Услышав шёпот Стайлза, он только едва заметно приподнял брови.

— Эм. — Стайлз почесал затылок, стараясь заставить себя посмотреть Дереку прямо в лицо. С другой стороны, опавшие листья на земле были такого приятного коричневого цвета… гнилого. Какие-нибудь крутые художники точно нашли бы в нём море вдохновения. Стайлз тоже не собирался упустить свою возможность. — Мы виделись пару дней назад?

— И остались довольны друг другом, — сквозь зубы процедил Дерек, явно намекая, что Стайлзу пора бы убраться отсюда подальше. Чувак говорил так, будто речь шла о продаже какой-нибудь наркоты, и Стайлзу стало почти смешно.

— Скорее я остался довольным тобой, — поправил Стайлз.

Дерек скривился и начал разворачиваться, явно собираясь раствориться в тени деревьев, как какой-то слегка чокнутый ниндзя, и Стайлз вцепился в его плечо — хорошо, инстинкты самосохранения вовремя обозначили своё присутствие. Приятно знать, что они ещё не покинули его окончательно.

— В смысле, я хотел сказать большое спасибо, что ты прогнал плохого страшного волка, — зачастил он. — И спросить, как я могу вернуть услугу.

— Это был горный лев, — обернувшись, припечатал Дерек. — В Калифорнии нет волков.

— Уже шестьдесят лет как, — кивнул Стайлз. Он подумал было, что стоит убираться подобру-поздорову, пока есть возможность, но плюнул на это дело. В конце концов, у него была определённая цель. — А как насчёт оборотней?

Если бы он не следил за Дереком настолько пристально, то не заметил бы, как на долю секунды тот напрягся всем телом — плечи, которые кожанка обтягивала так, что Стайлз разрывался между желанием беззастенчиво завидовать и так же беззастенчиво пускать слюни, почти закаменели и тут же расслабились, — но Стайлз следил. И заметил.

И мысленно вскинул в воздух победный кулак и погладил себя по голове. Заслужил.

— Я знаю, что после шока иногда остаются некоторые… последствия, — медленно сказал Дерек, оборачиваясь к Стайзлу. — Поэтому рекомендую обратиться к врачу. Там помогут.

— Конечно, — закивал Стайлз. — А ещё там расскажут, почему у горного льва внезапно выросла густая чёрная шерсть, и он начал передвигаться нетипичной для кошачьих манерой. А, и огромные красные глаза, конечно, мне тоже объяснят.

— Именно, — серьёзно кивнул Дерек. — А пока закрывай окно поплотнее.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

Иногда ему казалось смешным, как просто люди принимали его за идиота.

Он открыл было рот, собираясь возразить, как в заднем кармане вдруг завибрировал телефон. Стайлз нахмурился: рингтон принадлежал Скотту, который всё ещё должен был быть на тренировке.

Он потянулся к трубке и быстро принял вызов.

— Скотт?

Дерек закатил глаза и двинулся в сторону деревьев. У Стайлза не было времени его окликнуть: дыхание Скотта в трубке было хриплым и каким-то нечеловеческим. Скотт ничего не говорил, только выдавил его имя, а потом послышался какой-то скрежет, будто кто-то проводил чем-то острым по металлу.

Дерек застыл на месте и развернулся, глядя на Стайлза немигающим и до предела разозлённым взглядом.

Стайлз решил, что лучше всего его сейчас игнорировать.

— Скотт, — вместо этого зачастил он в трубку, — дыши. Вместе со мной, да? Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Всё хорошо. Ты в порядке, ты в безопасности. Вдох. Выдох. Думай обо мне, чувак, ладно? Или об Эллисон. Точно, можешь думать об Эллисон, что ты там сегодня говорил, бабочки в животе от улыбок? Вот думай об этом. И о Мели… о маме. Думай о нас, бро. Вдох. Выдох.

Он нёс какую-то чушь — Скотт так же неуверенно бормотал, когда в средних классах откачивал Стайлза от панических атак, — лихорадочно пытаясь понять, успеет ли добраться до школы до того момента, как Скотт окончательно слетит с катушек и кого-нибудь порвёт своими когтями.

Потому что там явно были когти, и из горла Скотта вместе с дыханием явно вырывался звериный рык.

И хорошо, если он вцепится в Харриса — все старшеклассники спасибо скажут — или Джексона, а если Финстока? Как они без него? Или Дэнни?

— Скотт, бро, ты ещё со мной? — Стайлз рванул в сторону машины. Дерек двинулся вместе с ним, хотя Стайлз уже почти успел забыть о том, что был возле дома не один. — Я сейчас приеду, держись, хорошо? Скотт? Дыши, помнишь?

— Помню, — хриплым, но уже вполне человеческим голосом отозвался Скотт. — Я… да, я помню.

— Молодец, — выдохнул Стайлз, облегчённо привалившись лбом к холодному металлу крыши джипа. — Я уже еду, Скотт, ладно?

— Я, пожалуй, пойду домой, — сказал Скотт. Он по-прежнему тяжело дышал, будто только что закончил бежать кросс. — Да… пойду домой.

— Скотт, — рявкнул Стайлз, хлопнув ладонью по машине. — Ты не пойдёшь домой, ладно? Послушай, ты не пойдёшь домой. Ты залезешь под холодный душ и останешься в школе. И будешь ждать меня. Ты не пойдёшь на улицу, ты не пойдёшь на поле и ты не будешь пытаться наткнуться на кого-то из людей, ладно?

— Ладно, — согласился Скотт, и Стайлз только сейчас услышал, насколько испуганным у него был голос. — Стайлз, что со мной происходит?

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверил Стайлз, стараясь говорить как можно более убедительно. — Я уже еду.

Он отключил телефон и повернулся.

Дерек всё ещё маячил у него за спиной беззвучной хмурой тенью.

— Эм, — Стайлз нервно одёрнул рукава толстовки и пожал плечами, чувствуя, как съёживается под напряжённым взглядом, — у моего друга, вроде как, появилась пушистая проблема? В смысле, он, кажется, начал обрастать шерстью и, знаешь, всякое… аррргх. Я думал, ты можешь помочь?

Вместо ответа Дерек молча обошёл джип и залез на пассажирское сидение.

Стайлз не стал сдерживаться и уже наяву вскинул кулак в воздух, заработав ещё один уничижительный взгляд.

Уже после того, как залез в машину, Стайлз на секунду прикрыл глаза, прежде чем повернуть ключ зажигания.

И вывалился в реальность, подавившись собственной слюной.

Голубое облако расползлось, заняв вдвое больше места и показывая, что Стайлз немного перестарался, ненароком навесив на себя ещё три желания.

Три желания Дерека, который и одно-то вменяемое не мог загадать.

— Да что ж это такое, — тихо простонал он, опустив лоб на руль. — Может, это карма?

Ему на шею легла тяжёлая рука, и в следующую секунду Стайлз приложился лбом уже посильнее.

— Эй! — вскинулся он, уставившись на невозмутимого Дерека.

— Заткнись и заводи машину, — безразлично ответил тот.

Стайлз оскалился, но подчинился.

Подумаешь, он и так собирался сделать именно это.

Со Скоттом… Со Скоттом всё прошло не так гладко, как хотелось бы.

Окей, окей, Стайлз готов признать — со Скоттом всё обернулось катастрофой.

Конечно, наверное, им с Дереком не стоило пробираться в мужскую раздевалку как можно тише, стараясь не привлекать внимание всё ещё остававшегося в школе персонала. И Стайлзу уж точно не стоило пускать Дерека вперёд.

В итоге Скотт, сидевший привалившись спиной к шкафчикам, запустил в Дерека своей клюшкой, так и не долетевшей до цели, выругался, вскочил на ноги, споткнулся о собственные конечности, разбил скулу, которая тут же зажила, и преисполнился обиды к миру.

Ладно, Стайлз был уверен, что его друг просто не мог смириться со счастьем, которое свалилось ему на голову — и, говоря откровенно, однозначно побаивался этого счастья.

— Вы с ума посходили! — отрезал Скотт, раздражённо закидывая вещи в рюкзак. — Стайлз, с каких пор ты общаешься с какими-то маньяками? Сказки про оборотней, что за бред?

Стайлз хотел было поинтересоваться, с чего вдруг у Скотта начались приступы ликантропии, как он собирается её лечить — и, кстати, куда испарилась ссадина с его скулы, — но Дерек, перестав маячить тенью отца Гамлета в дальнем углу, обернулся и зарычал.

Стайлз невольно сделал два шага назад и наткнулся спиной на Скотта.

Если раньше брови Дерека выражали степень его злости на мир (или на идиотизм подростков, вся популяция которых воплотилась в одном Стайлзе), то в этот момент они просто исчезли. Их, правда, компенсировали появившиеся бакенбарды, заострившиеся уши и сверкающие пронзительным голубым глаза.

И клыки. О, эти клыки.

Если бы не они, Стайлз рискнул бы даже посмеяться над тем, какая картинка ему открылась, но вместо этого он тяжело сглотнул, ощущая, как в животе потяжелело от страха.

— Да вы издеваетесь! — Скотт закинул рюкзак на плечо и промаршировал к выходу. — Позвони мне, когда закончите со своими идиотскими шуточками, Стайлз, — обернулся он уже у двери.

Стайлз рванул было следом, но крепкая рука ухватила его за шиворот и оттащила назад.

— Пускай, — монотонно сказал Дерек. — Скоро полнолуние, он успеет почувствовать до этого.

— Почувствовать что? — переспросил Стайлз, понимая, что не услышит ничего хорошего.

— Ну, ты же слышал истории, — клыкасто усмехнулся Дерек и растворился в тенях, как будто был не оборотнем, а вампиром.

— Ну конечно, — бормотал Стайлз потом, уже дома, когда бросил вещи на пол и свалился на кровать, глядя в потолок. — Два мохнатых оборотня растворились в темноте и забыли даже рассказать хрупкому человеку о том, что по округе бродит третий.

— Ты не человек, — заметил Немо, подплывая ближе к нему. — Не забывай.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Стайлз.

Во всяком случае, он наконец-то убедился, что, кто бы ни укусил Скотта и кто бы ни раскачивал на парковке машину Стайзла, это не был Хейл. Несмотря на то, что уши с клыками смотрелись работой гримёра из какого-нибудь дешёвого ужастика, они точно ни разу не напоминали дикого зверя.

И это уже было прогрессом. Стайлзу хотелось думать, что у него появился союзник.

Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза, привычно проскальзывая в воображаемую долговую комнату.

Быстро проверив голубое облако Дерека — там не изменилось ровным счётом ничего, — Стайлз перевёл взгляд в дальний угол, куда уже давно сваливал в кучу бесконечные желания Скотта, которые и выполнял по мере сил.

Стайлз ожидал увидеть что-то новое, связанное с излечением от ликантропии, но, к его удивлению, у Скотта тоже всё оставалось по-прежнему.

— Интересно, с Эллисон-то что не так? — пробормотал он, скользя взглядом по короткому списку. — У них же вроде всё замечательно.

Стайлз вернулся в реальность немного разочарованным: он надеялся узнать, можно ли обернуть процесс вспять и как-то избавиться от последствий укуса. Красный текст в этом очень бы помог.

— Я, конечно, знаю, что отрицание — это страшная сила, — растянулся на подушках Стайлз. — Но чтобы настолько…

— Умеешь ты выбирать друзей, — булькнул Немо. — Под стать себе.

— А тебя вообще не спрашивали.— Стайлз полежал ещё пару минут, разглядывая тонкую паутинку в углу, а потом рывком поднялся с кровати.

Ему нужно было приготовить ужин для них с отцом, закинуть вещи в стирку и написать эссе для Финстока. Вечер предстоял насыщенный.

А утром он открыл дверь машины для Скотта, который, пошатываясь, брёл в сторону дома по обочине дороги.

— Весёлая ночка? — спросил Стайлз, надавив на газ и глядя перед собой.

— Можно и так сказать, — буркнул Скотт, откидываясь на сидении.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Как популяция кроликов? Кто-нибудь ещё остался в этих лесах?

Скотт промолчал.

Стайлз покачал головой, припарковавшись возле своего дома.

— Найди себе пару футболок наверху, — пихнул он Скотта в сторону лестницы.

— Стайлз? — послышался голос отца из кухни. — Ты и так уже опаздываешь.

— Прости, пап, забыл эссе! — крикнул Стайлз, не заглядывая в кухню. — Уже улетаю.

Скотт спустился минуту спустя, и они почти не опоздали в школу.

Почти.

Во время ланча Стайлз оттеснил Скотта к угловому столу, подальше от лишних ушей.

— Скотт, — начал он, — ты понимаешь, что твои ночные прогулки по лесу…

— Отвези меня к Дереку после занятий, — потребовал Скотт, глядя на поднос с сэндвичем так, будто тот нанёс ему личное оскорбление. — Я хочу знать, почему он меня укусил и как от этого избавиться.

Стайлз закатил глаза, накалывая салат на вилку с такой силой, что чуть не сломал пластиковые зубцы.

В следующую секунду к ним за стол подсела Эллисон, и Скотт будто переключился на какую-то параллельную реальность: на его лице расплылась широкая улыбка, глаза подёрнула мечтательная дымка, а бутылка с водой выпала из руки, и никакие обострённые инстинкты не помогли.

Стайлз мысленно выругался и принялся за еду.

Иногда его лучший друг бывал идиотом.

Финсток, к счастью, дал им денёк отдохнуть от избивания друг друга на поле, и Стайлз запихнул Скотта в машину сразу после того, как звонок обозначил окончание последнего урока.

При этом он старательно разворачивал друга спиной к Эллисон, которая явно порывалась отойти от Лидии и поговорить со Скоттом — это неизбежно повлекло бы за собой крушение всех планов Стайлза.

— Давай, давай. — Он захлопнул за Скоттом дверь и поспешно забрался на водительское сидение. — Ты же не хочешь сегодня ночью снова носиться по лесу, правда?

— Может, мне понравилось, — проворчал Скотт, выглядывая в окно в поисках Эллисон. — Может, я просто не помню.

— Конечно, — согласился Стайлз, выруливая с парковки. — Всем нам нравится по утрам носиться по лесу голыми и размышлять, не загрызли ли мы кого-нибудь ночью.

Скотт промолчал.

Стайлз чувствовал исходившие от него волны раздражения.

— Ты так и собираешься хмуриться? — он потянулся к радио. — Мне тебя развлечь?

Стайлз включил приёмник, и по салону разнёсся громкий голос Кэти Перри.

— Стайлз. — Скотт скорчил гримасу, но немного расслабился.

— Ничего не слышу, — потряс головой Стайлз.

В этот раз дорогу к старому дому он нашёл с уверенностью.

— Он что, правда здесь живёт? — шёпотом спросил Скотт. — Это же… здесь стрёмно.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

Здесь реально было стрёмно и очень негигиенично, но кто знает эти тёмные души больших хмурых волков. Может, им в таких местах круто, как слизеринцам в подземельях.

Скотт втянул носом воздух.

— Я уже слышал этот запах, — пробормотал он, снова принюхиваясь. — Где же он…

Скотт выбрался из машины и уверенно двинулся к дому, а Стайлз с опаской пошёл за ним.

Не то чтобы он совсем не доверял новоприобретённым чувствам Скотта, но и полностью полагаться на них пока не хотелось.

— Что это? — послышался голос Скотта, и Стайлз поторопился нагнать его.

Тот указывал на свежевскопанную землю возле стены дома.

— Эм. — Стайлз завис, пытаясь придумать объяснение, которое не казалось бы жутковатым или подозрительным. Или всё вместе.

— Я вспомнил, откуда знаю запах, — вскинулся Скотт. — Помнишь девушку, которую мы нашли? В лесу, когда меня укусили? Стайлз, это… Ты понимаешь, Дерек…

Стайлз не успел остановить Скотта, потянувшегося к… могиле. А как ещё можно было назвать находку?

В следующее мгновение Скотт отлетел на пару метров в сторону и со вскриком приземлился на задницу.

— Отойдите отсюда, идиоты, — рявкнул Дерек.

Стайлз отстранённо подумал, что ему придётся привыкнуть к таким внезапным появлениям, если он не хочет заработать себе сердечный приступ в очень нежном возрасте.

— Ты! — вскинулся Скотт. — Стайлз, звони шерифу, я постараюсь его задержать!

— Идиот, — закатил глаза Дерек, и Стайлз невольно почувствовал с ним некое душевное единение.

Конечно, называть Скотта идиотом и отвешивать ему подзатыльники — это исключительная привилегия Стайлза, но иногда он согласен был ею поделиться. В качестве единоразовой акции.

— Эй! — Он положил руку на плечо Дерека. — Не так резко, чувак.

Дерек развернулся, выразительно скосив взгляд на ладонь Стайлза, и тот медленно поднял руки в воздух.

— Понял. Всё понял, исправляюсь.

А вот Скотт, судя по всему, успокаиваться не собирался.

— Ты! — Он снова рванул к Дереку, и Стайлз увидел, как тёмные глаза Скотта сменили оттенок на зверино-жёлтый. Это явно не могло быть признаком чего-то хорошего. — Это ты укусил меня! И эту девушку ты…

Дерек сбросил его с себя, как котёнка, и сжал рукой горло, слегка надавливая.

— Успокойся, — внятно и чётко сказал он. — И прекращай строить из себя идиота. Даже твой друг разобрался во всём намного быстрее.

В другой момент Стайлз не пропустил бы такую похвалу — а это была похвала, он не сомневался, — но сейчас его больше волновала вероятность с минуты на минуту лишиться лучшего друга.

— Хэй! — крикнул он, когда Дерек сжал руку ещё сильнее.

Но через секунду всё закончилось: Скотт лежал на траве, глядя в темнеющее небо абсолютно человеческими глазами и держась руками за горло, с которого медленно сходили красные отпечатки, Дерек стоял над ним, пригвождая взглядом к земле, а Стайлз размахивал руками, не получая никакой реакции.

— Пойдём в дом, — бросил Дерек, направляясь в сторону ступенек.

— Может, лучше всё-таки здесь? — уточнил Стайлз. — Там как-то… стрёмно.

Он прикусил язык, когда увидел взгляд Дерека.

— Там нас никто не услышит, — ответил Дерек. — Если вы позвонили в 911, то объяснять, какого чёрта здесь забыли, будете сами.

— Стайлз, — прошипел уже поднявшийся на ноги Скотт и дёрнул его за рубашку. — Звони, чего ты ждёшь?

Стайлз скинул его руку, закинул свою ему на плечи и повёл к дому.

Внутри, конечно, не обнаружилось ничего неожиданного. Скрипящая дверь не скрывала отремонтированные комнаты, рассохшиеся половицы не были скрыты роскошными коврами.

Свет, конечно, тоже не горел.

— Как ты вообще здесь живёшь? — пробормотал Стайлз, поёживаясь.

Он любил марафонить фильмы ужасов — Скотт забавно вскрикивал и давился попкорном в самых напряжённых моментах, а закинувшийся «Аддеролом» Стайлз вслух разбирал ошибки жертв и маньяков. Поэтому подобных домов он видел немало, и пребывание в них никогда не приводило к чему-то хорошему.

Дерек не удостоил его ответом.

Они добрались до главной лестницы (изнутри дом казался гораздо больше, чем снаружи — хотя, может быть, дело было во множестве обвалившихся балок, перекрытий и общем хаосе, в который превратились когда-то наполненные жизнью помещения), и Дерек развернулся.

— Я похож на того, кто тебя укусил?

Стайлз уже видел эти голубые глаза в сочетании с отсутствующими бровями, но на всякий случай присмотрелся внимательнее.

Не-а. Точно нет.

Скотт не был так уверен.

— Я не успел рассмотреть, там было темно! — возразил он. — Я помню только укус, а твои зубы…

— Или на того, кто напал на тебя на парковке, Стайлз?

Скотт резко повернулся к нему.

— На парковке? Стайлз, о чём он говорит?

— Я собирался тебе рассказать, — виновато почесал затылок Стайлз. — Но ты был занят с Эллисон, а потом всё как-то забылось.

Он собирался сказать, что «потом как-то навалилось больше проблем», но не стал.

— Нет, там был кто-то другой, — добавил он, глядя на Дерека. — Тот выглядел как настоящее животное, красные глаза и, знаешь, грррр.

Судя по не слишком впечатлённым выражениям на лицах, пародия на рык оборотня у Стайлза вышла так себе, но он не стал переживать по этому поводу.

Ну, Дерек хотя бы снова вернулся в полностью человеческое обличье.

— Именно, — кивнул он.

Стайлз сказал бы «удовлетворённо», но в этой темноте он не мог рассмотреть изгиб тёмных бровей, а голос у Дерека оставался одинаково безэмоциональным.

— Это был Альфа, — продолжил он. — Самый быстрый, самый опасный из нашего вида. Только его укус способен запустить процесс превращения.

— Альфа, — недоверчиво повторил Скотт.

Стайлз подавил желание вздохнуть.

Нет, он сам, конечно, любил игнорировать проблемы до тех пор, пока они не разрешатся сами собой, но Скотт порой превосходил его в этом деле по всем параметрам.

— Альфа, — повторил он, пробуя слово на языке. — Они все такие сумасшедшие, или наш — исключение? Иерархия? Как насчёт остальных?

— Этот Альфа — явно сумасшедший. Остальные — беты и омеги. — Дерек сверкнул нечеловеческими глазами. — Беты — оборотни, которые живут в стаях, признавая своего Альфу. Омеги — волки-одиночки.

— Прекрасно. — Скотт вскинул руки в воздух. — Я уже знаю, кто я.

— Одинокие волки редко выживают, правда? — спросил Стайлз, в упор глядя на Дерека.

Ответный кивок было очень трудно различить.

— Ясно.

Стайлз прикусил губу, соображая.

— А эта девушка? — вскинулся Скотт. — Почему здесь?...

Стайлз подавил желание отвесить ему подзатыльник.

— Ты был не единственным, на кого напал этот оборотень, — чеканя каждое слово, выдавил Дерек. — И силы Альфы получаешь не просто так.

— Но…

— Заткнись, — прошептал Стайлз, переводя взгляд на очертания друга. — Не сейчас.

— У тебя не так много времени до полнолуния, — начал Дерек, медленно приближаясь к Скотту. — Я могу научить тебя, как сдерживаться. Как контролировать превращение. Как сопротивляться зову Альфы. Как использовать свои чувства…

— Спасибо, не нужно, — вежливо отказался Скотт. — Мы со Стайлзом справимся сами.

Стайлз, не выдержав, хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Прекрасно, — отозвался Дерек. — Если после того, как загрызёшь пару человек, захочешь что-то изменить — ты знаешь, где меня искать.

— Мы начнём завтра, правда, Скотт? — Стайлз закинул руку ему на плечи и не дал возразить. — Дерек, как у тебя завтра со временем?

Дерек не ответил, растворившись среди теней в доме.

Стайлз счёл это за утвердительный ответ.

— Давай, на выход, — подтолкнул он Скотта в сторону двери. — Стайлз голодный, Стайлзу не досталось никаких пушистых кроликов, и Стайлз хочет кушать.

Вывалившись на улицу, он глубоко вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух и только теперь понял, что за странный привкус поселился на языке.

Вокруг всё ещё пахло гарью.

Следующие дни пролетели в какой-то дымке.

По утрам Стайлз вставал, с трудом продирая глаза от недосыпа, закидывал в рот таблетки, запивал вкус горечи водой, приводил себя в порядок, находил свежую одежду и выдвигался в школу.

За последние две недели школьная рутина тоже изменилась: вместо того, чтобы в кафетерии занимать стол на двоих со Скоттом, Стайлзу приходилось усаживаться рядом с Дэнни. Потому что Лидия вместе с мудаком Джексоном и самим Дэнни шла в комплекте с Эллисон, а Скотт отказывался держаться от неё подальше, даже если мог бы распороть ей горло когтями в порыве чувств.

Милая получилась бы история, как раз в стиле Шекспира.

После основных занятий приходила пора тренировок, и хотя Стайлз, в отличие от Скотта с его волчьим апгрейдом, не ушёл дальше скамейки запасных, Финсток всё равно отнимал его время и силы.

После одних тренировок наступала очередь других.

Они со Скоттом садились в машину Стайлза и ехали за пределы города, и там, на старой заброшенной железнодорожной станции, Скотта швыряли во все возможные стены и гоняли по крышам, а Стайлз сидел, скрестив ноги, и пытался делать домашку на старом ноутбуке.

Электричества, конечно же, не было и здесь, ноутбук быстро умирал, заставляя раздражённого до предела Стайлза закидываться очередной порцией таблеток и лезть за блокнотами и мятыми конспектами. Но оставлять Скотта наедине с Дереком было нельзя: это грозило обернуться или кровью, или полной катастрофой, так что Стайлз часами старательно притворялся занятым, ни на миг не закрывая глаза.

Потому что он уже ощущал признаки надвигающихся проблем, связанных с долгами и желаниями.

Голубое облако расползалось и пульсировало, как будто грозило поглотить ещё больше пространства, но по-прежнему не собиралось говорить Стайлзу ничего конкретного. Стайлз уже чувствовал эту пульсацию наяву, словно в виски стучали крохотные молоточки, отвлекающие внимание, заставляющие возвращаться к одной и той же проблеме, решение которой по-прежнему оставалось неизвестным.

Стайлз честно старался: в его комнате появилось уже два ватмана, завешанные вырезками из газетных статей, нитками разных цветов и перечёркнутыми красным маркером фотографиями.

Стайлз знал, что Лора — старшая сестра Дерека, которая лежала погребённой рядом с развалинами его дома и одновременно носила бирку неизвестного трупа в полицейском участке — окончила университет в Нью-Йорке. Он знал, что Дерек бросил учёбу там же.

Он знал имена всех, кто не выбрался из пожара семь лет назад. Он выучил лица каждого и мог даже спросонья рассказать о том, как именно каждая из младших сестёр Дерека училась в школе. Он знал, где хранятся деньги Дерека, какие здания в Бикон-Хиллс принадлежат Хейлам, куда идут выплаты от страховки и как называется благотворительный фонд, который помогает семьям пострадавших от пожаров на Западном побережье.

Он знал, в какой больнице пребывает в состоянии овоща Питер Хейл.

Мозг Стайлза был забит кучей ненужных мелочей — научная фантастика, латте с карамелью, тёмно-синий цвет, баскетбол, гель для волос и «Джилетт», — которые ему никогда не пригодятся, но от которыхе он никак не мог избавиться.

На доске, спрятанной в его шкафу за кое-как накинутой на вешалки одеждой, таилась другая информация: Альфы и омеги, полнолуния и серебряные пули, аконит и рябина. Стайлз тратил вечера и ночи на то, чтобы собрать в единую картину всё, о чём не говорил Дерек, о чём не знал Скотт, и что могло спасти их всех из какой-нибудь ситуации, связанной с когтями и клыками.

Или стрелами.

Стайлз резко почувствовал желание бросить смотреть «Сверхъестественное», когда наткнулся на записи о настоящих охотниках.

Охотники были уже перебором.

Он ложился в постель под утро и под озабоченные взгляды выпуклых глаз Немо, и ему снился запах леса, золотые и синие глаза, перечёркнутые красным лица, рёв пламени и свист стрел. Стайлз просыпался, тяжело дыша, протирал глаза и начинал собираться в школу, чувствуя, как молоточки выстукивают ритм всё громче и громче.

Чёрт.

— Ты не хочешь становиться нормальным, — не выдержал он в пятницу.

Скотт с Дереком дрались уже всерьёз. С тех пор, как Дерек обмолвился, что Скотт имеет шанс превратиться обратно в человека, если собственными когтями разорвёт горло Альфе, споры не прекращались, и все уроки полетели псу (или волку) под хвост.

Стайлз выпил три чашки кофе и три таблетки «Аддерола», его пальцы нервно сминали план эссе для Финстока, а крики Скотта отдавались в голове звонким и бессмысленным эхом.

Стайлз устал.

— Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Скотта, который тут же застыл посередине движения, — ты хочешь обжиматься с Эллисон, играть в лакросс на первой линии, как Джексон, даже круче, и тискать щенков у Дитона.

Именно так.

Стайлз проверял сегодня утром.

С щенками в Бикон-Хиллс в последнее время было тихо, так что он обеспечил перевозку парочки малышей из соседнего города. Они должны были оказаться у Дитона как раз к выходным и смене Скотта.

С остальным было сложнее, потому что желания казались выполненными в реальности, но оставались в списке долгов Стайлза, а значит — висели на волоске.

Он наконец-то начал понимать, почему.

— Вот это ты реально хочешь, — продолжил он. — И сейчас их исполнению ничего не мешает. А потом? Ну разорвёшь ты Альфу, Скотт, и что дальше? Станешь убийцей? Вернёшься обратно к астме и освобождению от физкультуры? Сколько времени потребуется Лидии, чтобы убедить Эллисон тебя бросить?

Скотт молчал.

Стайлз видел, что друг сдерживал превращение: его ногти удлинились и впились в кожу ладоней, глаза светились жёлтым, но лицо оставалось человеческим, а дыхание — глубоким.

Ещё он знал, что прямо сейчас Скотт думал об Эллисон, своём прекрасном якоре, который удерживал его от срыва в звериную пропасть.

— Кто-нибудь хочет латте? — Стайлз поднял в воздух стаканчик с остывшим кофе, когда пауза совсем затянулась.

— Увидимся завтра, — выдавил Скотт и сорвался с места.

Стайлз проследил за ним взглядом, пока тот не скрылся на улице, и прикрыл глаза, массируя ноющие виски, в которые будто и правда били десятки невидимых молоточков.

Когда Стайлз снова пришёл в себя, Дерек смотрел на него, скептически приподняв бровь.

— Ты не собираешься его догонять? — спросил он.

— Рр-рр, — вяло повёл рукой Стайлз. — Он уже на полпути в город, куда там мне. — Кофе?

Дерек опустился рядом с ним на сидение в пустом вагоне и взял в руки стаканчик. Он сделал глоток и сморщился, но Стайлз знал, что это было только для вида.

Дерек обожал карамельный латте из местной кофейни.

— Это было жёстко.

Дерек смотрел на него каким-то немного странным взглядом, и Стайлз поёжился, выдавив из себя улыбку.

— Это была правда, — пожал он плечами. — Хотя не надо было мне, наверное, так срываться.

Дерек промолчал, потягивая кофе.

— Ты очень хорошо знаешь, что хочет Скотт, — заметил он.

— Скотт — мой друг со средней школы. Поверь мне, я знаю, чего он хочет, лучше чем себя.

Стайлз даже не боялся, что Дерек услышит в его голосе ложь. Он говорил чистую правду.

— Значит, ты не знаешь, что именно хочу я?— спросил Дерек, смяв пустой стаканчик и выбросив его куда-то в общем направлении путей.

Стайлз сморщился.

Переработка мусора, боже мой, оборотни же точно должны заботиться об окружающей среде.

— Тебе самому неплохо бы с этим разобраться, — отстранённо сказал он и тут же прикусил язык.

Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт.

Даже если Дерек что-то почувствовал, то не стал ничего говорить. Стайлз не был уверен, но ему показалось, что Дерек сжал руки в кулаки — а может, просто разминался, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Увидимся завтра, — бросил он, выходя из вагона.

— Дерек! — вскочил на ноги Стайлз. Он вспомнил, что уже неделю собирался выловить Дерека наедине, но из-за истории с нападением животного на водителя автобуса, проблем Скотта и собственной усталости всё никак не успевал. — Я хотел кое-что спросить.

— У тебя есть интернет, — огрызнулся Дерек, но остановился. — И какой бы идиотский вопрос об оборотнях ты ни решил задать — ответ «нет».

— У него я уже спрашивал. — Стайлз порылся в распечатках, сваленных в рюкзаке, и извлёк на свет нужные. — Когда ты собирался рассказать нам об охотниках?

Дерек застыл. Потом вздохнул, плотнее сжал губы и повернулся к Стайлзу.

— Я не хотел пугать Скотта ещё больше.

Стайлз кивнул. Он верил в сокрытие информации, потому что знал, как использовать этот приём в своих целях. Дерек, со своим недоверием ко всем вокруг и привычкой выдавать нужные сведения по каплям, этого явно не умел.

— Правильное решение, — одобрил он. — Было бы. Если бы этими охотниками не были Ардженты.

— Я погорячился. Кому-то надо отобрать у тебя интернет, — процедил Дерек сквозь зубы. Он вздохнул и натянул кожаную куртку, которую сбросил во время тренировки. — Скотт — подросток, — наконец сказал он. — И идиот.

— Эй! — возмутился Стайлз. — Только я имею право так его называть.

— Я собирался сказать ему сразу же, — продолжил Дерек, пропуская все возражения мимо ушей. — Ради его же безопасности. Но потом…

— Потом представил, что будет после такого рассказа? — усмехнулся Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул.

— Именно. Я не слишком хорошо умею справляться с подростковыми истериками. А подростковые истерики и запретный плод… это никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему.

Стайлз промолчал.

Он не злился на то, что Дерек не сказал Скотту — это только добавило бы проблем в их и так приличный по размерам список. Стайлз злился на то, что Дерек не сказал ему, и это было не слишком рационально.

— Пусть лучше сохраняет осторожность и будет у них на виду, — продолжил Дерек. — Если они начнут его подозревать, мы всё равно об этом узнаем.

— Ты не сказал даже мне, — заметил Стайлз. — Я вроде как наша местная энциклопедия и свалка информации.

— Ты сам сунул нос куда не следует, — отрезал Дерек. — Ещё когда пришёл ко мне в первый раз.

Стайлз вздохнул. Кофе закончился, и он с тоской посмотрел на пустой стаканчик. Пожалуй, больше покупать сегодня уже не стоило.

— Скотт правда превратится обратно в человека, если убьёт Альфу? — еле слышно спросил он.

После первого же упоминания этого способа Стайлз перелопатил сотни всевозможных источников — и нигде не нашёл никакой информации, которая могла бы подтвердить его действенность. Крохи, которые удалось обнаружить, были меньше улова самых неудачливых золотоискателей, сваливавшихся бездыханными телами где-то на Аляске.

Кхм, Стайлз немного отвлёкся.

Дерек слегка покачал головой.

— Обычно, если оборотень убивает Альфу, он сам становится Альфой, — сказал он. — Это один из способов получить силу. Это… это способ, которым наш Альфа получил свою.

Стайлз сглотнул.

— Это точно?

— Да, Стайлз. — Дерек смерил его раздражённым взглядом, и Стайлз вскинул руки в воздух, изображая невинность. — Это точно. Существует легенда, что укушенный этим Альфой, убив его, обратит укус вспять, а не получит его силы, но…

— Но ты в это не веришь, — заметил Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами.

— Я в этом сомневаюсь. Нет никаких подтверждений, что это произойдёт на самом деле.

Стайлз помолчал, покусывая губу.

— Тогда зачем ты сказал об этом Скотту?

Дерек отвёл взгляд.

— Я думал, это его успокоит, — наконец ответил он. В его голосе звучало раздражение: Дерек явно был не из тех людей, кто легко признаёт свои ошибки.

Стайлз покачал головой.

— Не стать тебе психологом, — сокрушённо резюмировал он.

Дерек оскалил зубы.

— Понял, понял, мне пора сваливать. — Стайлз вытащил из рюкзака последние распечатки и поднялся на ноги, с наслаждением потягиваясь и разминая затёкшие конечности. Он собрал большую часть своих конспектов, оставив на сидении только одну распечатку: Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек догадается её просмотреть. Когда-нибудь потом, когда Стайлз будет от него подальше. — Дерек? — оглянулся он, уже стоя на платформе. — Пообещай мне, что не дашь Скотту убить Альфу.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, но и Дерек не сказал ничего против.

Уже заведя джип и вслушиваясь в знакомые звуки урчания его мотора, Стайлз подумал — стоит проверить, не нажил ли он себе ещё три желания.

Он очень, очень порадовался, что догадался прикрыть свои «проекты» на стенах гигантскими постерами, когда позже тем же вечером Дерек ввалился к нему в комнату через окно. Даже не подумав постучать или хотя бы предупредить о своём присутствии.

Стайлз, который только что закончил выслушивать сбивчивые извинения Скотта в скайпе и собирался начать вечернюю часть мозгового штурма под непрерывные комментарии Немо, услышав за спиной голос Дерека вздрогнул, схватился за грудь и навернулся со стула, едва не сбив с тумбочки аквариум.

— Чувак! — Он поднялся на ноги, тяжело дыша. — Ты хочешь меня угробить? Что тебе сделал безобидный, милый Стайлз?

Через секунду его ухватили за затылок и прижали к ближайшей стене. Стайлз уставился прямо в огромный глаз магистра Йоды и порадовался, что не напоролся ни на какие спрятанные под постером кнопки.

— Он этого не делал, — процедил Дерек. Стайлз чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, и это… это было необычным опытом. Он слегка пошевелился. Необычным и, судя по всему, вполне приятным. Только не к месту.

Стайлз мысленно выругался на свои подростковые гормоны и прохрипел:

— Я не говорил, что это сделал он.

Почувствовав, как разжалась крепкая хватка, Стайлз отлепился от стены и развернулся, потирая шею. Он надеялся, что там не останется никаких следов: только слухов в школе ему ещё не хватало.

— Я смотрю, ты умеешь читать. — Он кивнул в сторону бумажек, которые Дерек сжимал в руке.

Судя по их плачевному состоянию, пережить им пришлось многое.

— Питер не способен самостоятельно передвигаться или разговаривать, — процедил Дерек. — С момента пожара. Я сомневаюсь, что у него хватило бы сил укусить твоего дружка или расшатывать твою машину.

— Конечно. — Стайлз кивнул. Иногда ему начинало казаться, что и с Дереком, и со Скоттом нужно вести себя одинаково. Как с пьяными: соглашаться и кивать, а потом подталкивать к нужному решению. — Дерек, ты сам говорил, что регенерация оборотней не останавливается, пока организм не отравлен и способен функционировать. Может, у него она просто заняла годы!

— Ты хочешь посмотреть на него? — Дерек навис над ним, и Стайлз снова прижался к стене, на этот раз спиной. — Хочешь убедиться, что он не может даже подняться на ноги?

— Я видел файлы, Дерек, я знаю, в каком он состоянии! — Стайлз подался вперёд, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза. — А ещё я знаю, что это единственный оборотень в округе, о котором нам известно! И если ваши со Скоттом гениальные способности не в состоянии найти кого-то ещё, то мы будем проверять то, о чём знаем!

— И что ты предлагаешь? Перерезать моему дяде горло и посмотреть, что произойдёт?

Дерек почти прорычал эти слова, и Стайлз только сейчас осознал, что дразнит зверя.

Опасного, смертельно опасного зверя, который мог бы свернуть ему шею одним движением, и никакие многоступенчатые схемы или подсказки Немо не смогли бы ему помочь.

— Нет, — отозвался он как можно твёрже. — Полнолуние через два дня, правильно? Мы просмотрим записи камер безопасности в его палате и убедимся, что ничего не происходит. А потом начнём искать нашего Альфу.

Дерек фыркнул, отступая на два шага назад.

— Если тебе больше нечего делать, — сказал он и развернулся, чтобы исчезнуть через окно так же беззвучно, как и появился.

— И тебе спокойной ночи! — крикнул вдогонку Стайлз, а потом плюхнулся в кресло у компьютера и посмотрел на Немо. — И почему меня окружают одни идиоты?

Немо сочувственно булькнул.

В четверг Скотт выиграл свою первую игру.

Он обнимал Эллисон после финального свистка и сиял улыбкой за своим шлемом, а Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как Крис Арджент не сводил с него глаз.

Молоточки в висках стучали меньше: два желания из списка Скотта оказались вычеркнутыми, и Стайлзу стало чуть легче дышать. Щенки, которых привезли в клинику Дитона, и вправду оказались очень милыми, а лицо Джексона, который будто проглотил кислейший лимон, тоже дорогого стоило.

С Дереком всё оставалось по-прежнему, но Стайлз, который в последнее время спал хорошо если по четыре часа в сутки, не собирался больше ждать.

После полнолуния, окажется Питер Альфой или нет, разродится Дерек желаниями или нет, Стайлз собирался брать дело в свои руки.

Проблема была ещё и в том, что Дереку хотелось помочь.

Стайлз привык возиться с теми, у кого всё хорошо: достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы их сокровенные желания оказывались мелочами, которые требовали от Стайлза всего-то пары часов времени.

Или с теми, у кого рушился мир из-за чего-то масштабного, но поправимого. Их желания пульсировали ярким оранжевым, обжигали глаза и руки, и Стайлз проводил ночи напролёт, пытаясь помочь, залатать дыры в их жизни и склеить трещины, грозившие уничтожить их маленькие отлаженные мирки.

С Дереком было по-другому.

От мира Дерека ничего не осталось. Дереку нужно было строить новый мир: новый дом, новую семью, новую жизнь, вытаскивать его из пропасти одиночества, в которую он сам себя опрокинул, и Стайлз впервые в жизни боялся, что это задание окажется ему не по силам.

Было бы намного круче, если бы он мог исполнять желания щелчком пальцев, как джинн из бутылки, а не довольствовался жалкими человеческими способностями, гениальным гугл-фу и рыбками-компаньонами, которые говорили загадками и были, в общем-то, абсолютно бесполезными созданиями.

Может, это карма.

— Ты всегда был немного сволочью, — сказал ему как-то Скотт. Им тогда было по тринадцать, Стайлз шугнул какого-то позарившегося на их обеденный стол пацана и после этого с довольным видом поглощал невкусный ланч из кафетерия.

Стайлз мысленно согласился.

Совесть его по ночам не мучила, но он прекрасно знал, что обладет далеко не ангельским характером и моральными качествами. Может, это его карма — исполнять чужие желания за какую-то фигню, которую он натворил в прошлой жизни. А что, неплохая мысль.

Только некоторые долги отдать невозможно.

Стайлз помнил, как его мама лежала в больнице. Помнил, как она, под каким-то жалким предлогом выпроводив отца из палаты, сжимала руку Стайлза и лихорадочно шептала:

— Никогда, никогда не сдавайся, — говорила она. — Даже если тебе кажется, что невозможно, что больше нет сил, никогда не оставляй долги, Счесни. Никогда. Ты умный мальчик, ты хочешь жить, никогда не делай этого.

Стайлз кивал, не понимая, о чём идёт речь. У него в глазах стояли слёзы, он пропускал слова мамы мимо ушей и хотел только, чтобы она поднялась с больничной кровати и поехала домой вместе с ним. Почему она не могла поехать домой?

Позже, намного позже, Стайлз понял, о чём говорила ему мама.

Когда впервые застучали молоточки в висках, когда впервые голова начала болеть так, что он с трудом поднимался с кровати по утрам, а отец смотрел с затаённым ужасом в глазах и тащил в больницу.

На нём висел самый простой долг, который Стайлз всё забывал отдать — они со Скоттом тогда затеяли съёмки своего фильма, и ему было совсем-совсем не до того. Он вспомнил, когда в очередной раз лежал ночью без сна, мучаясь от тошноты и головной боли, а Немо, отправленный на кухню за постоянные нотации, уже молчал.

Стайлз расправился с долгом за два дня.

На следующее утро голова совершенно не болела.

Сейчас давно забытые ощущения начинали возвращаться с новой силой.

Уже через несколько часов после этого победного матча Стайлз лежал в собственной постели, глядя на почти полную луну, и чувствовал на себе понимающий взгляд Немо.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, отворачиваясь лицом к стене.

Во всяком случае, у него была идея, откуда начать.

О том, как прошло это полнолуние, Стайлз вспоминать не хотел. Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах.

После напряжённого школьного дня, половину которого Стайлзу пришлось прятаться в раздевалке от явно начинавшего слетать с катушек и тяготеть к жажде убийства Скотта, они с Дереком вместе запихнули его в машину и поехали в сторону станции.

Дорогу до неё Стайлз уже выучил чуть ли не лучше, чем до своей любимой закусочной на южной окраине города.

— Я вполне справлюсь и дома, — вяло отбивался Скотт. В нём что-то неуловимо изменилось: в глазах появился хищный звериный блеск, вместо улыбки получалась только кривая ухмылка, а ещё от него веяло какой-то неприятной опасностью.

Стайлз передёрнул плечами и пообещал себе, что обязательно распечатает лунный календарь и повесит его куда-нибудь на свободную стенку — да что там, даже на потолок, — чтобы всегда быть наготове.

— Или я могу пойти к Эллисон, — продолжал Скотт. Стайлз поперхнулся слюной и порадовался, что ничего в этот момент не пил и не ел. Дерек обернулся и смерил сидевшего на заднем сидении Скотта таким взглядом, что на его месте Стайлз бы постарался съежиться и спешно изобразить покорность.

Хотя кому он врал.

Разве что подумал бы об этом.

Вскоре Скотт оказался закованным в какую-то странную конструкцию из цепей и ошейника. Это его будто отрезвило, и выглядел он снова больше похожим на щенка, чем на злобного оборотня. Вся целиком эта картинка казалась Стайлзу то ли сценой из бюджетного ужастика, то ли завязкой странного порно, но и то, и другое сравнение в этой ситуации ничуть не веселили.

Сюрпризом стало, что сразу после этого его выпроводили восвояси.

— Тебе не стоит находиться рядом с двумя оборотнями в полнолуние, — не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Дерек.

Скотт подкрепил его приказ жалобным взглядом и подтянул ближе футболку Эллисон, которую стырил из её спальни в лучших традициях стрёмных бойфрендов, и серую толстовку Стайлза, которую тот пожертвовал добровольно.

— Вы без меня друг другу глотки перегрызёте! — попытался возразить Стайлз, понимая, что проигрывает бессмысленную, по сути, битву.

Именно поэтому к тому моменту, как солнце окончательно зашло за горизонт, Стайлз сидел дома за компьютером.

А на экране у него были развёрнуты видео со всех камер наблюдений госпиталя, в котором на регулярные страховые отчисления содержался Питер Хейл, оставшийся искалеченным после пожара в доме Дерека.

К тому моменту, как в спальне отца стихли последние шорохи, а рядом с именами на «Фейсбуке» перестали гореть зелёные надписи, Стайлз сидел, сжав мышку побелевшими пальцами, и игнорировал озабоченное бормотание Немо.

Откуда-то из леса за его окном донёсся короткий, леденящий кровь вой, от которого Стайлзу хотелось закрыть окно и забиться в угол под одеяло. Вместо этого он сжирал память компьютера, сохраняя записи с камер наблюдения, потому что как только на небе показалась полная и до безумия огромная луна, Питер Хейл спокойно встал со своего инвалидного кресла, подошёл к окну и выскочил в него почти незаметной тёмной тенью.

Потому что Стайлз ждал, когда Питер вернётся, и надеялся, что лицо и руки у него не будут запачканы в человеческой — или оборотничьей — крови.

К рассвету Стайлз дважды превысил дозу «Аддерола», его виски разламывались от боли, а места на жёстком диске почти не оставалось. Из леса перестал доноситься волчий вой, не было слышно ничего, кроме редкого чириканья птиц, привычного копошения енотов и шума ветра. Стайлз надеялся, что это был хороший признак.

Уже когда на горизонте появились первые светлые полосы, телефон в кармане Стайлза тренькнул, извещая о пришедшем сообщении. Нашарив его дрожащей левой рукой, Стайлз не глядя провёл пальцем по экрану.

«Всё в порядке.»

Вот и всё.

Скотт всегда писал с горой смайлов и сокращений, и Стайлз невольно захотел улыбнуться, когда понял, что сообщение набирал Дерек — смски у него выходили такими же, как и слова, короткими и напоказ безэмоциональными.

Быстро набрав с десяток разных смайлов, Стайлз отправил ответное сообщение и снова перевёл взгляд на монитор.

Питер Хейл, выпрямившись, усаживался в своё кресло. Он повернулся к камере обожжённой стороной лица, и Стайлз, выдохнув, отключился от трансляции.

— Вот так вот, — сказал он Немо. — Стайлз всегда прав.

Тот вильнул хвостом и пустил пузыри по поверхности воды.

Дерек не пришёл посмотреть на результаты ночного видеонаблюдения. Стайлз прождал до полудня, а потом плюнул на это пустое дело.

Была суббота, его отец насвистывал что-то на кухне, занимаясь готовкой обеда и ужина одновременно, Скотт отсыпался после выматывающей ночи, и Стайлз не имел ни малейшего желания выбираться из дома раньше следующего дня.

Он тоже мог позволить себе побыть эгоистом — тем более, что его первый шаг в реализации проекта под кодовым названием «Хмурый волк» требовал тщательной подготовки и наличия нормального вайфая.

Аккуратно обработанное и обрезанное видео отправилось прямиком на почту Дерека, которую Стайлз добыл с помощью всё тех же программ, за которые Дэнни стоило расцеловать.

Ну, или хотя бы купить ему его любимый «Армани» — большой флакон и даже не на распродаже.

Ещё раз пересмотрев короткий, но впечатляющий видеоролик, Стайлз позволил себе на два часа выбросить из головы всё, что имело клыки и когти и не было персонажем телесериала.

У него почти получилось.

Если его эссе по литературе больше описывало легенды о вервольфах, чем рассказывало трагическую историю крутого чувака Гэтсби, то Стайлз был не виноват. Им всегда говорили, что лучшие работы основываются на жизненном опыте.

Когда в понедельник утром Стайлз вышел на крыльцо, чтобы забрать традиционную утреннюю газету, которую им по-прежнему скидывали с велосипеда, его ожидал сюрприз. На первой полосе красовалась наспех свёрстанная статья о «новом ударе семейного проклятия»: судя по всему, Питер Хейл, единственный оставшийся в Бикон-Хиллс представитель трагически известной семьи, скончался прошлым вечером при невыясненных обстоятельствах.

Стайлз пробежал взглядом продолжение статьи на третьей странице: автор вытащил давно отправленные на полку фотографии пепелища, старших Хейлов, снимки Питера в больнице, но никаких фактов о самих обстоятельствах печальной кончины в тексте не наблюдалось.

С облегчением свернув газету и отложив её на кухонную стойку, Стайлз покачал головой.

Дерек бывал упрямым идиотом не меньше, чем Скотт.

С трудом подавив желание отправить ему сообщение — Дерек, похоже, не собирался давать кому-то из них свой номер, видимо, считая это недопустимым нарушением личного пространства, — Стайлз просто несколько раз стукнулся головой о твёрдую дверь холодильника и отправился собираться в школу.

В конце концов, квадратные уравнения не отменял ещё никто, даже новый Альфа Бикон-Хиллс.

В школе он наконец-то встретился с отоспавшимся Скоттом.

— Я смотрю, ты цветёшь и пахнешь, — заметил Стайлз, выгребая из шкафчика нужные книги. — Ночные пробежки по лесу способствуют улучшению физического здоровья и морального состояния? Или ты проникся прелестью пребывания в тяжёлых цепях и тёмных помещениях?

— Стайлз, — пихнул его в плечо Скотт. — Не смешно. Между прочим, у меня остались синяки от этих… украшений.

— Да-да, — покивал Стайлз. — Конечно, они теперь навечно запечатлены на твоей волшебно исцеляющейся волчьей шкуре.

Скотт закатил глаза.

Они переписывались прошлым утром, и Стайлз знал, что полнолуние было выматывающим и неприятным, но спокойным. Скотт и в самом деле быстро учился себя контролировать.

— Дерек сказал, что сегодня можно обойтись без тренировки, — радостно поделился Скотт. — Это значит…

— Это значит, что вы с Эллисон будете изображать из себя влюблённых голубков, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Я понял. Собираешься спереть у неё ещё что-нибудь из гардероба? Так сказать, для закрепления успеха?

Скотт отвесил Стайлзу подзатылок — Стайлз даже почти не испугался, что друг не рассчитает силу, и его голова окажется где-нибудь на другом конце коридора, отдельно от остальной тушки, — и они ввалились в класс прямо перед самим Харрисом.

Поездка на станцию после окончания занятий стала уже настолько рутинным делом, что Стайлз всё ожидал, когда кто-нибудь из местных расскажет о подозрительной активности шерифу и начнутся неприятные расспросы. Пока что этого не произошло.

— Хэй, большой и страшный волк! — крикнул Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам. Было непривычно тихо: он ещё ни разу не появлялся тут в одиночестве, без компании Скотта или хотя бы самого Дерека. — Ты уже вышел из спячки?

Какое-то время до него не доносилось ни звука, а потом из дальнего вагона послышался хриплый рык.

— Ты что, действительно здесь живёшь? — обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз. — Я, конечно, подозревал, но чувак, у тебя же есть крутая тачка, там-то должно быть удобнее…

— Стайлз, — Дерек показался на платформе, и Стайлз едва удержался от смешка. Новоиспечённый Альфа, похоже, действительно дрых: его футболка была помятой до невозможного состояния, а волосы беспорядочно торчали в разные стороны. — Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

— Собирался отдать тебе вот это. — Стайлз кинул ему в руки диск с записью видео. Уже бесполезный, он всё равно оставался хорошим предлогом. — И сказать, что ты идиот.

Дерек зарычал, мгновенно трансформируя лицо.

Стайлз застыл, изучая различия.

Глаза Дерека светились ярко-красным вместо пронзительного синего, его клыки, кажется, стали немного длиннее, но брови так и не появились, а уши не стали менее идиотскими.

— И всё? — разочарованно спросил он, когда Дерек успокоился. — А как же всякое… — Он изобразил, что встаёт на четвереньки, и свесил язык на бок. — Такое большое и меховое. Хотя красный цвет тебе идёт, — подумав, добавил он. — Смотрится внушительно.

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Я не собираюсь устраивать тебе стриптиз, Стайлз.

— Почему нет? — притворно расстроился Стайлз. Он пошарил по карманам и извлёк несколько смятых пятибаксовых бумажек. — Вот, у меня даже есть, чем заплатить за представление! — Посерьёзнев, он добавил: — И всё-таки ты идиот, Дерек. Не надо было тащиться туда одному.

Лицо Дерека мгновенно изменилось — в этот раз на нём появились не характерные черты оборотня, а какая-то незнакомая Стайлзу маска, ещё более холодная и закрытая, чем обычно.

— Это был самый лучший вариант, — ответил он. — Я… я часто к нему приходил. Он даже не успел ничего заподозрить.

Стайлз двинулся было к нему, собираясь положить руку на плечо, или похлопать по спине, или сделать хоть что-то, что нормальные люди приняли бы за здоровое и искреннее сочувствие, но наткнулся на предупреждающий взгляд и шагнул назад.

— Ты всё правильно сделал, — тихо сказал он. — Он этого заслуживал.

— Нет, Стайлз, — резко отозвался Дерек, разворачиваясь к нему спиной. — Он этого не заслуживал. Никто из нас этого не заслуживал.

Ещё через секунду его уже не было ни в поезде, ни на платформе, а Стайлз так и остался стоять на месте, протягивая руку к пустоте.

Он опустил ладонь и стиснул пальцы в кулак.

Сегодня ему было легче, в голове не пульсировали и не стучали невидимые молоточки, но сейчас стало настолько хреново, что Стайлз с трудом подавил желание коротко, по-волчьи провыть.

Дерек, наверное, посмеялся бы над результатом.

Вспомнилось голубое облако и красные буквы на нём, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в горле собирается горький комок.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо сказал он пустому поезду, надеясь, что Дерек ушёл достаточно далеко для того, чтобы его не услышать. — Я обещаю.

У него не было выбора, но сейчас Стайлз об этом почти не помнил.

Он не думал о том, что ему _нужно_ воплотить в реальность это «всё будет хорошо». Стайлз _хотел_ это сделать — и Немо мог заткнуться со своими ехидными комментариями.

В рамках акции «Кто расскажет Скотту — нет, я не буду тем, кто расскажет Скотту», Стайлз прогулял школу во вторник.

Он решил, что вполне имеет на это право, когда проснулся утром с лёгкой головой: этого не случалось уже достаточно долго.

— Какое прекрасное утро, не правда ли? — поинтересовался он у потолка. И у Немо.

Немо не ответил, с потолка свисала медленно увеличивавшаяся в размерах паутина, и Стайлз скатился с постели. За окном в кои-то веки сияло по-настоящему калифорнийское яркое солнце, в школе Финсток обещал лекцию, «на которой заснут даже самые отчаянные», а Харрис — очередные отработки для всех нарушающих его и так давно и безвозвратно разрушенную хрупкую душевную гармонию, и идти туда отчаянно не хотелось.

Лениво вспомнив, что «Гэтсби» они уже закончили, и сегодня их наверняка будут допрашивать по чему-то другому, Стайлз вздрогнул и поплёлся в ванную. Методично водя щёткой по зубам, он прикрыл глаза, привычно проверяя список накопившихся долгов, и поперхнулся водой и слюной.

Широко распахнув глаза, он лихорадочно похлопал себя по груди, забрызгивая зеркало зубной пастой.

Голубое облако почти не уменьшилось, но в самом верху стоял зелёная отметина, и неоново-салатовые буквы гласили, что исполнение первого желания из шести было засчитано.

— Какого чёрта? — прохрипел Стайлз, откладывая щётку и спешно споласкивая рот.

Он вернулся в комнату, плюхнулся на кровать и снова скользнул в потайную комнату.

Действительно, ему не почудилось и не приснилось.

Стало понятно, почему он настолько хорошо себя чувствовал: исполнение желаний всегда оставляло приятный отпечаток и вызывало хорошее настроение. Как наркотик, на который невозможно подсесть.

Зато ломка без него начинается отвратительная.

— Но ведь… — растерянно прошептал он, снова и снова перечитывая появившиеся слова. —Но ведь я не могу вредить другим, и… Как же…

Стайлз растерял большую часть слов. Что-то очень сильно не совпадало: желание Дерека было очень смутным, формулировка так и не давала понять, хотел он отомстить за Лору или вернуть семейную силу в надёжные руки.

Ни то, ни другое не было целью Стайлза. Ну, может, он и не хотел, чтобы новым бешенным Альфой становился Скотт, который и свой стояк-то контролировать мог с трудом, не говоря уже о пакете самых крутых оборотничьих примочек, но всё-таки…

— Офигеть, — Стайлз плюхнулся обратно на незаправленную постель и уставился на постер «Звёздных войн», который смотрел на него как-то по-особенному укоризненно. — Я не знаю, что меня смущает больше: то, что я ничего не сделал, то, что у нас теперь засчитывают членовредительство за исполнение желаний, или то, что Дерек реально не знает, чего хочет, пока не заполучит это в свои когти.

— А можешь просто порадоваться, — меланхолично заметил Немо.

Стайлз потянулся за коробкой с кормом и, едва не перевернув аквариум, умудрился всё-таки отсыпать Немо его порцию.

— А ты вообще молчи, — буркнул он. — Помощи от тебя не дождёшься.

— В следующий раз ты обязательно спустишь меня в унитаз, — скучным тоном добавил Немо. — И даже не будешь плакать обо мне по ночам. Я помню.

— Знаешь, что? — Стайлз потянулся за телефонной трубкой. — Нужно ковать железо, пока горячо.

Ещё через сорок минут директор школы был в курсе, что Стайлз свалился с невероятно сильным отравлением, Скотт знал о том же самом, а отец благополучно отправился на смену и собирался провести день за распитием вредного для организма кофе и вылавливанием каких-то мелких мошенников.

Питер Хейл в их вечернем разговоре так и не всплыл, из чего Стайлз сделал вывод, что Дерек всё-таки сумел как-то позаботиться о том, чтобы никто не узнал о его грязных делишках.

Заварив себе кофе и запив его «Аддеролом» с апельсиновым соком, Стайлз забросил в рюкзак гору распечаток, подзаряженный телефон и чипсы с сальсой, а потом забрался в джип и поехал в сторону станции.

Дерек, как ни странно, всё ещё спал.

Стайлз застыл, как вкопанный, в проёме давно не работавших автоматических дверей вагона.

Он вообще не представлял Дерека спящим: тот должен был перезаряжаться, как робот, тихо стоя в углу с широко распахнутыми глазами. Для усиления эффекта это должно было происходить в темноте, а глаза — обязательно светиться определённым цветом, показывая степень зарядки. Ну, там, жёлтый — ещё немного протянет, голубой — середнячок, но можно пользоваться, красный — режим «Альфа», готов к работе…

Стайлз потряс головой, прогоняя возникшие как всегда из ниоткуда странные мысли — хотя положа руку на сердце, он просто представил себе обычное состояние молчащего и слегка сердитого Дерека, — и задумался о другом.

Он ведь не крался сюда в каких-нибудь мега-крутых охотничьих кроссовках, не стелился по полу, сливаясь с шумом ветра, и не проделывал никаких ниндзя-штучек. Наоборот, умудрился запнуться о какой-то кусок металла у входа в вагон, а снаружи вообще хлопнул дверью джипа так, что птица на соседнем дереве резко замолчала и улетела куда-то подальше.

А Дерек не проснулся.

Вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, что его не считают угрозой здоровью и жизнедеятельности, Стайлз почувствовал, как в груди разлилось странное и непонятное тепло: может, он и ошибался, но ему, судя по всему, доверяли. Хотя бы немного, но доверяли.

Потоптавшись на месте и посопев для усиления эффекта, Стайлз вздохнул и понял, что мягкого пробуждения у Дерека не будет.

Прокашлявшись, он хлопнул рукой по металлической стене вагона, посылая волну звука и вибрации по стене вагона.

Дерек вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги, едва не запутавшись в своём гнезде из одеял и каких-то странно выглядевших подушек, которое он устроил на сидениях.

— С добрым утром! — широко улыбнулся Стайлз, когда на лице Дерека снова появились брови, а глаза перестали гореть красным. — Я принёс кофе! — внимательно осмотрев Дерека, он добавил: — А жидкость для ополаскивания рта и расчёску купим в ближайшем супермаркете.

Дерек прорычал что-то не поддающееся разбору и протянул руку.

Стайлз, не задумываясь, вложил в неё купленный по дороге и уже лишившийся крышки стаканчик со сладким латте.

— Я почему-то думал, что по утрам ты весь такой, знаешь, — Стайлз неопределённо повёл в воздухе рукой и прищёлкнул пальцами, — как у Диснея, весь жизнерадостный, а еноты замазывают твои волосы гелем.

Дерек сверкнул красными глазами и демонстративно выпустил когти.

— Я вырву твоё горло. Зубами, — ворчливо пообещал он, но эффект смазался, потому что на щетине над верхней губой осталась молочная пенка.

Стайлз подавил улыбку, прикрыв рот ладонью. Для этого было ещё рано.

— Видимо, зря. Ты и Дисней несовместимы, — закончил он. — Мы с тобой утром ещё ни разу не виделись, вот я и надеялся, что хоть когда-нибудь ты должен пребывать в нормальном настроении…

Смятый стаканчик прилетел ему прямо в голову, и Стайлз почувствовал, как остатки кофе пролились за воротник рубашки.

— Эй! — возмутился он, стирая ладонью липкую жидкость. — И это за мои же деньги!

— Заслужил, — отрезал Дерек.

Он поднялся на ноги и потянулся. Стайлз поспешно опустил глаза и постарался дышать медленно и размеренно, потому что в последние дни у него совсем не оставалось времени на самого себя. Да и список открытых на компьютере вкладок не способствовал добавлению к ним страниц с порно, поэтому представшее глазам зрелище на секунду выбило его из колеи. Дерек же прошёл куда-то в голову вагона и скрылся за дверью, ведущей, по идее, в кабину машиниста.

Чтобы отвлечься, Стайлз вытащил телефон. Пять сообщений от Скотта с грустными смайлами и странными сокращениями желали ему поскорее поправиться, ещё пять — рассказывали о том, как прошёл последний вечер и как круто пахли волосы Эллисон после нового шампуня.

— Вот если бы кто-то ещё знал такие детали о человеке, с которым встречаюсь я, — пробормотал Стайлз, читая описание запаха яблок на пять строк, — я бы насторожился.

После сообщений Скотта шло напоминание Дэнни о том, что им скоро сдавать групповой проект, и он не собирается делать всю работу в одиночку, «какие бы странные дела ни появились у вас с Макколом». Стайлз фыркнул и напечатал в ответ случайный набор смайлов.

Его часть исследования по биологии пылилась на жёстком диске уже недели три, он просто всё забывал донести её до школы.

К тому моменту, как Дерек снова появился в салоне вагона, Стайлз успел прорваться через два уровня «Конфетной саги» и сетовал на отсутствие вай-фая или даже просто нормального сотового сигнала в этой дыре.

— Вау, — нарочито громко присвистнул он, оглядывая привычную кожаную куртку, свежую футболку, приглаженные волосы и выглядевшую немного приличнее щетину. — У тебя там что, душ? Нет, подожди, может, ещё и джакузи? Если да, я требую право её использовать! Кто же знал, что нужно не ипотекой заморачиваться, а искать бесхозный поезд…

— Стайлз. — Дерек иногда произносил его имя так, будто общался с необратимо больным тяжёлым психическим расстройством. И, конечно, был бы не так уж и далёк от истины, но Стайлза это всё равно злило: он автоматически начинал чесать языком ещё больше. — Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?

Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом. Он уже почти забыл, что приехал сюда не просто так, а с вполне определённой целью. Для которой нужно было не просто вытащить Дерека на солнечный свет и заставить принять нормальное, похожее на человеческое выражение лица, но ещё и остаться при этом в живых.

— А, точно, — сглотнул он, выдавливая из себя ухмылку. — Совсем забыл сказать. Мы идём выбирать тебе квартиру.

Дерек остановился на половине движения — он как раз скатывал одеяла, чтобы спрятать их в коробку под сидение — и медленно, очень медленно развернулся к Стайлзу лицом.

— Прости, что? — тихо поинтересовался он.

Стайлз невольно отметил про себя, что угрожающее лицо №1 в арсенале Дерека Хейла (а также варианты №2, №3 и «дальше хмурить брови уже некуда») совсем перестали на него действовать.

— Квартиру, — сообщил он, тоже поднявшись на ноги и встав напротив Дерека. — Желательно хорошую. С нормальной кроватью, водой и холодильником.

— Я не знаю, откуда тебе в голову пришла эта идея, — Дерек вернулся к прерванному занятию, — но ты явно ошибся с составлением планов на день.

— А я думаю, что нет, — возразил Стайлз. Он вздохнул, заметив, что плечи Дерека снова напряглись, будто в ожидании атаки. — Дерек, — мягко начал он. — Ты теперь большой крутой Альфа. Сколько ещё ты собираешься оставаться здесь? Неделю, месяц? Или свалишь обратно в Нью-Йорк? Как там отнесутся ко всему, что произошло здесь, к новому Альфе без стаи и нормального контроля? Ты ведь сам знаешь, что в ближайшее время никуда отсюда не денешься. У тебя есть бета — почти есть бета, окей, — у тебя есть ответственность. И при этом ты просиживаешь ночи в чёртовом поезде в компании полосатых зверушек, а днями тусуешься в доме с привидениями, как какой-то маньяк! Тебя люди в городе скоро бояться начнут. Сколько ещё ты собираешься так проводить время? Сколько тебе, двадцать два, двадцать три? До старости будешь делиться душевной болью исключительно с енотами?

Дерек глубоко вдохнул, а потом выпустил воздух из лёгких, как будто собирался надуть своей злостью с десяток воздушных шариков в качестве подарка для самой грустной детской вечеринки: шарики непременно получились бы какого-нибудь запредельно чёрного цвета и пахли бы скупыми мужскими слезами.

Стайлз мысленно дал себе подзатыльник.

Надо было, наверное, шутливо тащить Дерека в сторону выхода, выстреливая по сто слов в секунду, чтобы тот не успевал оправиться после потрясения, или вообще не дать ему прийти в себя ото сна, но точно не заливать ему в лоб — или в затылок — про чувства и правильные жизненные выборы. Как будто он имел опыт, позволявший ему такое говорить.

Хотя кого Стайлз обманывал? Имел.

С Дереком можно было играть в ненависть и общаться перебранками, но бывали моменты, когда Стайлз просто не мог заставить себя переключиться на несерьёзный настрой.

Харрис удавился бы, если бы об этом узнал.

С отцом можно было просто сидеть на диване так, чтобы их плечи прижимались друг к другу, и делить на двоих бокал виски: один глоток Стайлзу на пять глотков шерифа. Со Скоттом можно было заснуть одним тесным клубком конечностей, чтобы утро решило все проблемы.

Стайлз задержал дыхание, шагнул вперёд и положил руку Дереку на плечо.

— Ну же, — тихо сказал он. — Можешь вернуться к окукливанию в гнезде уже вечером, — неуклюже пошутил он, чувствуя, как слова скатываются с языка тяжёлыми противными каплями. — Ты же понимаешь, что я всё равно от тебя не отстану?

Дерек вздохнул и расправил плечи.

— Когда-нибудь я всё-таки не выдержу, — покачал он головой, — и твой труп найдут в тёмном лесу тёмной ночью.

— Я уже составил завещание, — кивнул Стайлз. — Скотт получит видеоигры и презервативы, ты — грязные носки и слезливое письмо. Всё по-честному.

Дерек не улыбнулся и даже не фыркнул в своей излюбленной уничижительной манере, но его брови приподнялись, а складки у губ разгладились, пусть и совсем немного.

Стайлз счёл это своей маленькой победой.

— Ты знаешь, что у меня есть дом, правда? — спросил Дерек, захлопнув дверь машины. Они сидели в «Камаро», потому что приметный джип Стайлза привлёк бы слишком много внимания, разъезжая по городу посреди рабочего и школьного дня.

— Конечно, — серьёзно кивнул Стайлз, пристёгивая ремень: Дерек отказывался трогаться с места, если кто-то в машине не соблюдал правила безопасности. Кого это спасёт, если очередной одичавший Альфа решит пробить крышу? — В котором невозможно жить.

— Другой, — завёл мотор Дерек. — Другой дом.

Стайлз прикусил губу, не уверенный, стоит ли честно отвечать на этот вопрос.

Он знал, каким зданием в городе владели Хейлы — хотя и не должен был. Впрочем, врать не имело смысла — в конце концов, Дерек чуял ложь в разы лучше Скотта.

— Ага, — ответил Стайлз, отворачиваясь к окну. — С дырами в окнах, голыми проводами и пустыми обшарпанными квартирами. Это не слишком большой шаг вперёд, не находишь, Дерек?

Тот раздражённо вздохнул, сворачивая на одну из главных улиц города.

— Куда дальше? — спросил он.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся и вбил в навигатор первый адрес. День предстоял интересный.

Он специально перерыл всевозможные вебсайты, начиная с крэйглиста, а потом перешёл на местные газеты, чтобы найти тех, кто сдаёт квартиры без посреднических услуг риелтора. У него было такое чувство, что Дерек зарычит на любого, кто попытается впарить ему какой-нибудь хипстерский лофт за бешеные деньги.

Глядя на то, как Дерек пытался сдержаться и не сверкнуть красными глазами на первого же домовладельца, расписывавшего прелести откровенно отвратительной квартиры, Стайлз сделал вывод, что был абсолютно прав.

— Ну, зато теперь мы знаем, что у тебя не совсем низкие стандарты, — похвалил он, почти насильно утаскивая рычащего Дерека к машине.

— По крайней мере, у поезда нет домовладельцев, — проворчал Дерек, усаживаясь за руль.

Стайлз сочувственно скривился: от мужика, который пытался впарить квартиру, исходил запах каких-то таблеток и алкоголя, он слишком маслянисто улыбался и слишком старательно загораживал своей немаленькой тушей плохо заклеенную обоями дыру в стене спальни.

— Дальше будет лучше, — пообещал он, назвав следующий адрес.

— Уж лучше бы, — согласился Дерек, сворачивая на перекрёстке. — Для тебя же в первую очередь.

Стайлз сделал вид, что ему стало очень-очень страшно.

За следующие три часа выяснилось, что Дерек был ожившим кошмаром каждого риелтора — и, соответственно, кошмаром самого Стайлза.

В одном варианте ему не нравилось соседство с местным ночным клубом, в другом — запах кухни ресторанчика на первом этаже. Он не хотел жить в мансарде или в квартире без балкона. Слишком маленький душ или слишком громкие соседи тоже моментально отправляли очередную квартиру в список непригодных для жилья.

— Стайлз? — удивился мистер Дуглас, хозяин шестой квартиры в списке Стайлза. У него оставалась ещё одна, но она изначально была сомнительным вариантом, и теперь Стайлз подумывал о том, чтобы вычеркнуть её из планов окончательно. — Ты что здесь делаешь? — Мистер Дуглас был давним приятелем отца, и Стайлз искренне надеялся, что старик к вечеру забудет о столкновении, иначе не миновать ему втыка за прогул.

— Помогаю Дереку влиться в наше дружное общество. — Стайлз закинул руку Дереку на плечи, молясь, чтобы тот не решил вызвериться на глазах у ни о чём не подозревающего человека. — Правда, Дерек?

Тот выдавил из себя согласную улыбку.

Если бы Стайлз был домовладельцем, то определённо отказался бы сдавать квартиру такому постояльцу.

У мистера Дугласа, правда, таких вопросов не возникло — зато и у Дерека не возникло желания подписывать контракт.

— Отсюда слишком далеко до леса. Или даже до парка, — отрезал он, когда они вернулись в машину. — Невозможно обратиться.

Стайлз застонал и уткнулся лбом в бардачок машины.

— Зачем я с тобой связался? — пробормотал он. Время подходило к двум часам дня, и значит, школьный день должен был вот-вот закончиться. Отец обещал вернуться со смены в пять, и Стайлзу точно следовало быть дома к этому моменту.

Оставалось не так много времени, и уж точно недостаточно для того, чтобы составить новый список квартир и успеть их объехать.

Стайлз вообще сомневался, что в Бикон-Хиллс ещё оставалось много мест, которые могли вписаться в постоянно растущий список требований Дерека.

— Потому что ты идиот, — отозвался Дерек, заглушая бурчание живота Стайлза. — Всё, больше вариантов нет?

Стайлз пробормотал что-то невнятное, потом поднял голову и уточнил:

— Не думай, что ты так легко отделаешься. Завтра получишь новый список, съездим на выходных.

Дерек поджал губы.

— Поехали, — сказал он. — Пообедаем, а потом вернёмся на Арлингтон-драйв.

— Зачем? — простонал Стайлз, прикрыв глаза. Он уже почти чувствовал запах долгожданной еды, и от этого в животе бурчало ещё больше. — Там же слишком маленькая ванная, последний этаж и окна выходят на юг, поэтому много солнца.

— Это я сказал тебе, а не хозяйке, — заметил Дерек. — Так что поехали.

— Ты. — Стайлз даже растерял слова от восхищения. — Ты… сволочь! Сволочь клыкастая!

Дерек усмехнулся краем рта, и Стайлз с трудом сдержался от желания сплясать победный танец прямо на кожаном сидении. Да! День уже прошёл не зря!

— Эта клыкастая сволочь платит за обед, — отозвался Дерек.

Стайлз заткнулся.

Бесплатный обед — это всегда очень, очень хорошо.

Миссис Лэнгстон, хозяйка небольшой квартиры с одной спальней, просторной кухней и маленькой гостиной, даже не потребовала рекомендаций (Стайлз счёл это удачей: он сильно сомневался, что жившие в вагоне еноты могли бы дать убедительные отзывы), только попросила у Дерека документы и ушла готовить контракт.

— Она знала моих родителей, — вздохнул Дерек после того, как удивлённое молчание Стайлза стало слишком выразительным. — Видимо, решила, что делает доброе дело.

Стайлз мысленно поблагодарил эту милую даму. Он был вполне согласен с определением «доброе дело».

В результате к половине четвёртого дня Дерек стал обладателем собственной квартиры и подписанного на год контракта.

— Поздравляю, — усмехнулся Стайлз, сидевший на кухонной стойке (кроме оборудованной кухни, мебели в квартире не наблюдалось). — Ты становишься вменяемым членом общества. Осталось только найти работу.

— У меня и так забот хватает.

Дерек оглядывался вокруг с каким-то потерянным выражением лица. Стайлз только сейчас понял, что Дерек никогда не жил один: после переезда в Нью-Йорк они снимали квартиру на двоих с Лорой, а в Бикон-Хиллс он впервые собирался ночевать под крышей.

Стайлз тихо слез со стойки и бросил Дереку ключи от машины, которые тот машинально поймал.

Ближайшая «Икея» находилась в соседнем городе, и Стайлз начал было нервно ёрзать на сидении, но Дерек, к его удивлению, снова отправился в самый центр Бикон-Хиллс.

— Ты что, поддерживаешь местных производителей? — уставился Стайлз на Дерека широко открытыми глазами. — Что дальше? Органическая еда? Отказ от глютена? Смузи со шпинатом? Чёрно-белый «Инстаграм»?

— Заканчивай молоть чушь, Стайлз, — поморщился Дерек. Потом, помолчав, он добавил: — В «Икее» и «Таргете» мебель пахнет… отвратительно.

Стайлз не стал уточнять, чем именно: он всё ещё хотел спокойно спать и видеть счастливые сны в своей скандинавской кровати.

К тому времени, как Стайлзу уже совсем нужно было домой, Дерек успел договориться о доставке пахнущей свежей древесиной кровати, нескольких стульев и одного дивана. Попрощавшись с улыбчивым хозяином магазинчика, они поехали обратно на станцию. Там Стайлз пересел в свой джип, а Дерек пошёл собирать какие-то пожитки.

— Хэй! — крикнул Стайлз, высунувшись в окно. — Не думай, что кровати и дивана будет достаточно! Я заеду проверить!

— Я не собираюсь покупать занавески на окна, идиот! — отозвался Дерек, но его почти не было слышно. — И не пытайся, я не открою дверь.

Стайлз усмехнулся и завёл мотор.

День явно выдался удачным.

Домой он успел добраться ровно к пяти, но, как оказалось, старался Стайлз зря. Он как раз стаскивал кроссовки, когда зазвонил домашний телефон — Стайлз закатил глаза: родители всегда оставались родителями — и отец сообщил, что задержится в участке ещё на час.

— Надо закончить с бумажной волокитой, — покаянно сказал он. — Иначе завтра опять не разберёмся, что где.

— Не волнуйся, пап, — успокоил Стайлз, натягивая кроссовки обратно. — Я пока начну готовить ужин.

Он как раз успел смотаться в местный зоомагазин, выбрать подарок к новоселью и вернуться обратно, чтобы начать готовить овощную запеканку.

— Что это такое? — подозрительно спросил Немо, когда Стайлз затащил новоприобретённый аквариум к себе в комнату и водрузил его на стол возле компьютера.

— Ты должен знать лучше меня, — пожурил его Стайлз. — Это — прекрасная дама.

Прекрасная дама молчала: они со Стайлзом успели установить контакт ещё в машине, и теперь оба старались не злить Немо.

Тот и так был слишком злорадным и саркастичным для маленькой золотой рыбки, не хватало только выяснить, что он ещё и страдал приступами ревности.

— И что она тут делает? — поинтересовался Немо, подёргивая хвостом, но тут со смены как раз вернулся отец, и Стайлз быстро слинял вниз под этим благовидным предлогом.

После ужина он под не менее благовидным предлогом смылся из дома ещё один раз:

— Я забыл отдать Дэнни наработки, — ныл он, пока отец ковырялся в обезжиренном твороге вместо десерта. — Нам завтра делать доклад, он меня убьёт.

— Вы же новое поколение, — трагически протянул шериф, приканчивая творог. — Неужели нельзя это сделать почтой?

Стайлз старательно помотал головой.

— Это уже готовый вариант, — в притворном огорчении покаялся он, — знаешь, на картонке с пришпиленной фигнёй, и…

— Иди, — махнул рукой шериф, — у тебя есть час. Мы собирались посмотреть игру, помнишь?

— Я успею! — просиял Стайлз и вскочил из-за стола.

Он как можно незаметнее принёс сверху своё приобретение — хотя, в принципе, аквариум с рыбкой тоже мог сойти за проект по биологии — и под причитания рыбки о том, что в пластиковом пакете недостаточно воды и света, вырулил из гаража.

Дерек, к счастью, оказался дома.

— Что это? — спросил он, нахмурившись, когда распахнул дверь.

Стайлз невольно потянул носом: из квартиры тянуло чем-то подозрительно похожим на пиццу, запах дерева намекал на то, что мебель уже успели доставить, а бормотание на заднем плане — что Дерек потратился или на телевизор, или хотя бы на радио.

— Подарок, — широко улыбнулся он и пихнул Дереку в руки аквариум и наполненный водой пластиковый пакет, в котором картинно стонала рыбка. — Корм на дне, инструкции у тебя на почте, порода неприхотливая. Её зовут Дори, имей в виду.

Дерек машинально принял подношение, явно не очень понимая, что с ним делать.

— Зачем? — поднял он на Стайлза вопросительный взгляд.

Дори выдавила что-то про идиотов и про то, что все сговорились и собираются её убить. Стайлз невольно подумал, что они с Немо, пожалуй, нашли бы общий язык.

— Чтобы ты научился заботиться о ком-то, перед тем как браться за проект посерьёзнее, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

Вообще-то он хотел, чтобы у Дерека была хоть какая-то компания, пусть даже абсолютно безмолвная и ненавязчивая, а котята с щенками здесь явно не подходили. Ещё Стайлз абсолютно честно признавался самому себе: он хотел, чтобы кто-то следил за Дереком тогда, когда сам он не мог себе этого позволить.

Как говорится, в некоторых случаях все средства хороши. Если сам Дерек не собирался ему помогать подсказками, то у Стайлза оставалось два варианта: подставной психотерапевт или помощь почти бесполезных рыбок. Второй явно был более реальным и менее затратным.

Но уже после того, как он бездумно ляпнул про «заботиться», Стайлз понял, что это тоже было причиной. Начинать с рыбок и уже потом переходить на подростковых оборотней — это лучше, чем начинать с подростковых оборотней и сразу капитально лажать.

— Спасибо, — коротко кивнул Дерек и резко захлопнул дверь.

Стайлз так и остался стоять в коридоре возле лестницы с открытым ртом и засунутыми в карманы руками.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо сказал он и развернулся к лестнице. — И с новосельем.

Если Дерек его и услышал, то никак не отреагировал.

Прежде чем сесть в машину, Стайлз поднял голову, выискивая взглядом нужные окна.

У Дерека в квартире горел свет. Занавесок, конечно, не было, но Стайлз рассмотрел поднятые жалюзи.

Он постоял ещё несколько секунд, а потом еле заметно улыбнулся и залез в машину.

Закрыв глаза, он быстро провалился в свою мысленную комнату.

Голубое облако не стало меньше, но на нём появились пока ещё неразличимые, едва заметные серые очертания букв.

Стайлз открыл глаза и снова улыбнулся, а потом завёл мотор и поехал в сторону дома.

Его ждали отец, футбольная игра, а потом «Гроздья гнева», задания Харриса и новый этап поиска информации о серебряных пулях, аконите и охотниках.

Как всегда, в последнее время жизнь отвешивала Стайлзу хорошее очень дозированными порциями.

Из серии «в этом ресторане за крохотное пирожное надо заплатить тысячу баксов» порциями.

Утром, едва Стайлз припарковал джип и вылез на улицу, на него налетел Скотт.

— Я слышал, как отец Эллисон вчера разговаривал с кем-то, какая-то женщина, кажется, её тётя, и они обсуждали охоту, говорили об Альфе и о том, что надо обезглавить стаю, Стайлз, я ничего не понимаю, что происходит…

Он тяжело дышал, но держал себя в руках, и Стайлз, оглянувшись по сторонам и хищно ухмыльнувшись проходившим мимо восьмиклассникам, отволок его за угол школы, где было поспокойнее.

— Тихо, — похлопал он его по плечу. — Всё будет хорошо. Ты можешь вспомнить, о чём они говорили?

Скотт немного покраснел.

— Не всё, — сглотнув, признался он. — Мы с Эллисон…

— Вы были заняты, да, я понял, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Но ты уверен, что именно ты слышал?

Скотт закивал.

— Отлично. — Стайлз вздохнул и взъерошил волосы на затылке. Он некстати вспомнил, что уже недели полторы забывает постричься, и отросшие кончики непривычно щекотали пальцы. — Тогда после тренировки наведаемся к Дереку, посмотрим, что скажет он.

— Зачем? — потянул Стайлза, направившегося было в сторону входа, за рукав Скотт. — Может, оставим им этого Альфу? Они сами разберутся, нам же будет легче.

Стайлз застыл на месте, а потом развернулся и посмотрел на Скотта.

— Это… это очень странное предложение, — заметил он.

— Стайлз, — вздохнул Скотт. — Ты же в курсе, что Дерек научил меня различать ложь?

Стайлз кивнул, тяжело сглатывая.

— Я не понял с самого начала, но ты… ты очень хреновый лжец, — закончил Скотт, грустно улыбаясь. — Актёр хороший, но оборотня ты не обманешь.

— Ты назвал себя оборотнем, — отстранённо заметил Стайлз. — И вообще как-то слишком спокоен.

— Чувак, — хлопнул его по плечу Скотт. — Я сдерживаюсь со вчерашнего вечера, чтобы не скатиться в панику. Это только со стороны так кажется.

— Регулярный секс на тебя очень хорошо влияет. — Стайлз рассеянно двинулся вперёд и, свернув за угол, едва не налетел на фонарный столб.

За его спиной Скотт сморщился: первый звонок застал его прямо под динамиком. Стайлз невольно рассмеялся, когда друг тихо выругался и почти по-собачьи попытался прижать уши, спасаясь от противного и назойливого звука.

День прошёл на удивление быстро. На химии Стайлз заставил себя молча сидеть и улыбаться, делая вид, что внимательно слушает Харриса — а на самом деле старательно представляя пингвинов Мадагаскара и их напутствия, — потом сумел выдавить из себя минуту пространного рассказа о Стейнбеке и даже высидел экономику, не произнеся ни единой шутки.

Уже после занятий, переодевшись в форму и уютно устроившись на скамье запасных, Стайлз мысленно похвалил свои действия и позволил себе порадоваться тому, в какому направлении выкручивалась текущая ситуация.

Ардженты — это Ардженты, и с ними, наверное, можно разобраться без кровавых драк с использованием когтей и серебра. Ну, можно хотя бы попытаться.

Со Скоттом, если бы тот решил объявить Дерека вселенским злом — и сдать тем же Арджентам, с него станется, — такое бы не прошло. Да и потом, самому Стайлзу оказываться в списке неблагонадёжных друзей тоже не хотелось. Он фигово спал с тех пор, как заставил Дерека пообещать самостоятельно убить Альфу, а теперь наконец-то мог немного расслабиться.

— Чувак, — хлопнул его по плечу Скотт, когда Финсток объявил пятиминутный перерыв. — Ты какой-то совсем кислый.

— Это выражение глубокой задумчивости, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Пока некоторые носятся по полю, мне приходится себя занимать всякой фигнёй.

— Билински! — послышался голос Финстока, и Стайлз резко развернулся — так, что пришлось поморщиться от острой боли в шее. — Заканчивай прохлаждаться. Давай на поле, ты сейчас здесь совсем разжиреешь.

— Есть, сэр! — отрапортовал Стайлз, взяв в руки клюшку.

Он уже забыл, насколько соскучился по этому чувству: в последний раз по-настоящему он играл ещё в начале сентября вместе со Скоттом, потому что пробы в команду, на которых Джексон оставил от него лужу унижения и уныния, Стайлз за нормальную игру засчитывать решительно отказывался.

Сейчас они со Скоттом передавали друг другу мяч так, будто и у Стайлза были оборотничьи способности, а не только у его друга.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал он, краем глаза заметив разъярённого Джексона и почувствовав, что сейчас его не просто собьют с ног, а оставят от него мокрое место.

Неожиданно появившийся рядом Скотт принял удар на себя, и Стайлзу оставлось только обвести двух вдохновенно наблюдавших за падением капитанов защитников, а потом пробить мяч прямо между ног запоздало отреагировавшего Дэнни.

— Ю-ху! — Он сдёрнул с себя шлем и подкинул его в воздух, забыв поймать. — Видели? Все это видели?

Скотт налетел на него и обхватил руками за плечи. Джексон кисло поморщился, поднимаясь на ноги, а Финсток посмотрел на него без особого восторга, но с одобрением.

— Может, и правда надо тебя выпускать почаще, — пробормотал он, а потом перевёл взгляд на табло и свистнул в свой символ власти. — Давайте, два круга и по домам.

Стайлз честно пробежал один, а потом под шумок скрылся в раздевалке — он не был ни оборотнем, ни фанатиком игры.

— Надо меньше лениться, — пробормотал он себе под нос, блаженно потягиваясь под струями горячей воды.

После игры в голове царили пустота и покой, и Стайлз почти забыл о планах на вечер — до тех пор, пока Скотт не хлопнул его по плечу и не напомнил:

— Ну, что, к Дереку?

Стайлз обречённо кивнул.

— Мы точно правильно едем? — озабоченно поинтересовался Скотт, когда пятнадцать минут спустя они сидели в машине и Стайлз разворачивался не к выезду из города, а к центру.

— Да уж поверь мне, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Тебя ждёт сюрприз.

— И почему ты знаешь о таких переменах, а я не в курсе? — пробормотал Скотт, глядя в окно, чтобы запомнить дорогу.

— Это, эм, очень недавние перемены, — пробормотал Стайлз. Ему не очень хотелось рассказывать Скотту о своей роли в смене места жительства Дерека и выслушивать кучу вопросов. — Дерек не хотел лишний раз тебя беспокоить.

— Конечно, Дерек же так заботится о моей личной жизни, — закатил глаза Скотт. — Забей. Ты уже нашёл себе пару на осенний бал?

На светофоре очень удачно загорелся красный, и Стайлз уронил голову на руль.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал он. — Я как-то совсем забыл. Завтра спрошу Лидию, может, её всё-таки наконец-то достал Джексон.

— Бро, — покачал головой Скотт. — Ты безнадёжен.

— Я всегда могу прийти с Немо, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Он составит мне прекрасную компанию.

— Конечно, — серьёзно кивнул Скотт. — И партнёр для танцев из него выйдет просто превосходный.

Стайлз рассмеялся, тронув машину с места.

Вариантов было немного: Лидия в очередной раз даст ему от ворот поворот, Скотт, если его к этому моменту ещё не убьют родители его распрекрасной Эллисон, проведёт вечер с ней, а сам Стайлз останется подпирать стенку где-нибудь возле пунша.

— У Дэнни тоже есть партнёр? — безнадёжно спросил он.

— Если ты решил шокировать публику новостями, то возьми Дерека, — шутливо предложил Скотт. — Все в школе обалдеют.

Стайлз на секунду представил себе, как заходит в спортивный зал с Дереком под руку — вместо кожанки воображение услужливо нарисовало вполне себе приличный смокинг, — а лица всех вокруг выражают удивление и уважение, и тут же фыркнул сам с себя.

Его жизнь, конечно, местами напоминала коряво написанный ужастик, но он не собирался скатываться до уровня бульварных романов в мягких обложках.

По крайней мере, в ближайшие две недели.

— Я лучше сам по себе, — открестился он от такого предложения. — Меня сейчас как-то больше другое интересует.

Скотт тоже посерьёзнел, вспомнив о своих многочисленных проблемах.

— Дерек что, действительно нашёл себе квартиру? — с удивлением спросил он, когда Стайлз припарковался рядом с «Камаро». — Надо же.

Стайлз подавил приступ гордости и кивнул.

— Неплохое место.

Они молча поднялись на последний этаж.

— Дерек? — Стайлз постучал в дверь, потому что звонка рядом не наблюдалось. — Ты там? Или время прогулки по лесам в волчьей форме?

— В следующий раз я сошлюсь именно на это и не открою дверь, — хмуро пообещал появившийся на пороге Дерек. — И спущу тебя с лестницы, если надумаешь приводить гостей без разрешения, — добавил он, смерив Скотта грозным взглядом.

Тот, как ни странно, отреагировал и стушевался, уткнувшись взглядом в собственные заляпанные грязью кроссовки.

— Ого, — выдохнул Стайлз, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Так вот как это работает!

— Работает что? — переспросил Скотт.

— Идиот, — обречённо вздохнул Дерек. — Заходите.

— С тобой что-то не так! — с сомнением прошёл внутрь Скотт. Он принюхался, оценивая запахи, и Стайлз подавил смешок: это выглядело очень нелепо.

Пока Скотт продолжал принюхиваться и выяснять не совсем очевидное, но заметное, Стайлз осмотрелся.

В последний раз он видел квартиру почти пустой, но сейчас на кухне рядом со стойкой появились высокие стулья, в гостиной стоял диван с кофейным столиком и телевизор на тумбе — телевизор! — на кухне обнаружилась кофеварка, а холодильник был подключен и работал, позволяя предположить, что Дерек провёл прошедшее время с пользой и как минимум затарился продуктами.

Аквариум с Дори стоял прямо на кофейном столике, и Стайлз с иронией подумал, не было ли это намёком на то, что нечего укладывать сюда грязные волчьи — и человечьи — лапы.

— Давай, — пробормотал он, усевшись на диван и наклонившись к аквариуму. — Что интересного расскажешь?

Скотт и Дерек разом повернулись и посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего. Стайлз ухмыльнулся в ответ и показал им большие пальцы.

— Не собираюсь отвлекать вас от выяснения отношений, — заверил он. — Я тут поизображаю предмет интерьера.

— Он весь вечер таскал мебель и еду и почти забыл меня покормить, — пожаловалась Дори, двигая плавниками. — С девушками так не обращаются.

Стайлз сочувственно покивал.

— А ещё он заснул на диване и почти спихнул меня на пол во сне, — наябедничала она. — И звуки, которые он издаёт — это просто какой-то кошмар. — Она всхлипнула. — Мне стало страшно.

— Грр? — переспросил Стайлз. Рычание у него получилось так себе.

Скотт с Дереком, видимо, решили не обращать на него внимания.

— Нет, — отозвалась Дори. — Скорее…. — Она изобразила какую-то помесь стона и всхлипа, от которой Стайлз вздрогнул. — Не понимаю, как вы можете спать, — вздохнула Дори. — Если это настолько плохо.

Стайлз нахмурился.

Он догадывался, что Дерек спал отнюдь не крепким сном здорового младенца, но слышать такое подтверждение, да ещё и с иллюстрациями, от компаньона… В этом было мало приятного.

— Ты убил Альфу! — отвлёк его вскрик Скотта.

Стайлз вздохнул и развернулся лицом к нему, предвкушая новый виток разворачивавшейся в Бикон-Хиллс эпической драмы. И никакой Санта-Барбары не нужно, право слово.

— Стайлз. — Скотт обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Дерека. — Он убил Альфу. Поэтому у него такой запах!

— Поздравляю, — огрызнулся Дерек. — Ты не совсем идиот.

— Я никогда не был идиотом, — вскинулся Скотт.

— Ты встречаешься с Эллисон! — рявкнул Дерек.

— О, так ты ещё и про охотников знаешь! — нарочито радостно воскликнул Скотт. — Интересно, о чём ещё я не в курсе. А, Стайлз?

— Дерек, сам с ним разбирайся, — закрыл глаза Стайлз. — Он же теперь твой по наследству.

— Я свой собственный! — Скотт развернулся и пошёл к двери. — И если вы…

— Ты только что сказал, что ты не идиот, — приоткрыв правый глаз, заметил Стайлз. — Вот и не будь им.

— Дыши, — тихо посоветовал Дерек. — Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох.

— Я знаю, как нужно дышать. — Скотт всё ещё стоял у двери. — И ты же можешь рыкнуть на меня так, чтобы я подчинился? Так, вроде, ты рассказывал?

— Я не собираюсь этого делать, — спокойно заметил Дерек. Он сверкнул красными глазами, показывая, что действительно может, но тут же полностью вернулся в человеческую ипостась. — В этом нет смысла.

Скотт сжал дверную ручку, потом вздохнул и отпустил её.

— Пять минут, — сказал он, усаживаясь на стул возле кухонной стойки. — И только потому, что Стайлз не собирается уходить.

— Горжусь тобой, бро, — улыбнулся Стайлз.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — Дерек неловко взглянул на Стайлза, будто тот знал все необходимые слова, но Стайлз не знал. Не в этом случае.

— Я знаю, что убийство Альфы не принесло бы мне мира, — почесал затылок Скотт. — Но ты мог хотя бы предупредить о том, что затеваешь. Кто это был?

— Мой дядя, — вздохнул Дерек. — Он… он выжил после пожара и содержался в клинике неподалёку. Все считали, что он никогда не сможет восстановиться, но они ошибались. Он сумел вернуть себе тело, но не разум.

— Мне жаль, — тихо сказал Скотт. Даже Стайлз без всяких усиленных чувств мог сказать, что это было искренне: Скотт смотрел своими щенячьими глазами и сочувственно поджимал губы.

— Это было семейное дело, — отвернулся Дерек. — Я… я хотел сделать это один.

Какое-то время никто ничего не говорил. Дори прошептала что-то про тугодумов-мужчин, но её услышал только Стайлз.

— Переходим к более радостным событиям, — наконец прервал молчание Стайлз. — Скотт, что ты хотел рассказать про охотников?

— Я всё ещё не собираюсь быть твоей бетой, — проигнорировав его, заявил Скотт. — Ты слишком часто врёшь и недоговариваешь, Дерек. Я не собираюсь тебе доверять.

Дерек пожал плечами. По сути, возразить ему было нечего, но Стайлз еле слышно вздохнул. Со Скоттом и его чёрно-белым восприятием мира ещё предстояло поработать.

— Почему вы не сказали мне о том, что Ардженты на нас охотятся? — тем временем снова начал закипать Скотт. — Я встречаюсь с одной из них!

— Вот именно поэтому, — не выдержал Стайлз. — Бро, я тебя люблю, но у тебя странная страсть к запретной романтике. Ты рыдал над Ромео и Джульеттой в тринадцать, помнишь?

— Стайлз! — перевёл на него возмущённый взгляд Скотт. — Ты обещал никому об этом не рассказывать!

— Да-да, самая крутая история любви в твоём списке, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Ты бы нёсся к Эллисон в два раза быстрее, чувак. Запретный плод сладок.

— Причём тут плоды? — похлопал глазами Скотт. — Я бы хоть не ляпал всякой чуши при её отце!

— Ты разговаривал о себе с отцом Эллисон? — прорычал Дерек, и Стайлз увидел, что Скотту понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не шарахнуться в сторону от силы в его голосе.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Но я был бы настороже!

— Ты имеешь в виду «дрожал как осиновый лист» и вёл бы себя подозрительнее некуда, — подытожил Стайлз. — И мучился бы вопросами, стоит ли рассказать им о себе, или Дереку о них.

Скотт покраснел.

Стайлз закатил глаза. Он знал своего друга слишком хорошо.

— Они никогда раньше не говорили ни о чём подобном? — поинтересовался он.

Скотт покачал головой.

— Я знал, что они занимаются охотой, но думал, что имеются в виду животные, — пожал он плечами. — Они с мамой Эллисон что-то такое говорили, но я не помню. А вчера приехала его сестра, Кейт, и они не знали, что мы наверху. Я и услышал…

Окончания его фразы Стайлз не услышал.

— Дерек? — осторожно спросил он. — Всё в порядке?

Он посмотрел на руку Альфы, на которой медленно вытянулись когти. Глаза Дерека горели красным.

— Чувак, нам лучше свалить? — медленно поднялся с места Стайлз. — Скотти, я думаю, пора валить.

— Всё в порядке, — с усилием выдохнул Дерек, расслабляясь. — Что конкретно ты слышал?

— Я уже говорил Стайлзу, — всё ещё с опаской косясь на Дерека, ответил Скотт. — Кейт сказала, что нужно найти Альфу и разрушить стаю, срубив её голову. Папа Эллисон настаивал, что всё нужно делать согласно какому-то кодексу, а Кейт согласилась, но как-то странно, и ещё посмеялась над этим. Вот. А потом мне пришлось уйти, и я не знаю, что было дальше. Дерек, что такое кодекс?

— Они должны охотиться только на взрослых оборотней, которые пролили чью-то кровь, — процедил Дерек, сжав пальцы в кулаки. — Это их кодекс. На который они плюют при первом же удобном случае.

— Папа Эллисон не такой! — вскинулся Скотт. — Он действительно настаивал, что…

— Тихо, тихо, бро, — Стайлз быстро подошёл к нему и успокаивающе положил руку на плечо, заметив, что Дерек снова оказался на грани. Что бы ни связывало его с охотниками — этими конкретными охотниками, — это явно был отнюдь не положительный опыт. — Мы же не собираемся перегрызать ему глотку, правда, Дерек?

Дерек покачал головой.

— Будь осторожнее, — сказал он, обращаясь к Скотту. — Я бы сказал, держись подальше от Эллисон, но… — Он поймал предупреждающий взгляд Стайлза и упрямое выражение лица Скотта. — Но постарайся хотя бы не попадаться на глаза её отцу. Я надеялся, что с прекращением убийств они остынут, но если приехало подкрепление… — Дерек покачал головой. — Хорошим это не кончится.

Стайлз надавил на плечо дёрнувшегося было возразить Скотта.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Мы поняли.

С минуту все молчали.

— Вы хотели поговорить о чём-то ещё? — приподнял брови Дерек. — Скотт, ты жаждешь потренироваться?

Скотт поспешно замотал головой: он явно был сыт по горло тренировкой Финстока и меньше всего хотел сейчас оставаться наедине с Дереком.

— Тогда выметайтесь отсюда, — кивнул в сторону двери Дерек и закрыл за собой дверь спальни.

Стайлз пожал плечами и вслед за Скоттом двинулся к выходу.

— Знаешь, — признался он, когда они сели в машину, — я думал, твоя реакция будет хуже.

— Реакция на что? — отстранённо посмотрел на него Скотт, который возился с ремнём безопасности. Он явно витал мыслями где-то в районе дома Арджентов, только в этот раз мысли состояли не только из радуг, единорогов и губ Эллисон.

— На новости об Альфе.

Скотт пожал плечами.

— Я думал над тем, что ты мне сказал. Ну, чего я хочу на самом деле, — уточнил он после вопросительного взгляда Стайлза. — Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, бро. — Он хлопнул Стайлза по плечу. — Давай, заводи мотор.

Стайлз послушался.

— И не думаю, что я смог бы кого-то убить, — добавил Скотт так тихо, что Стайлз почти не услышал его за урчанием двигателя.

Он как раз сворачивал на оживлённый перекрёсток, когда по позвоночнику прошла волна тёплой боли.

Стайлз крепче вцепился в руль и отмахнулся на вопрос Скотта о том, всё ли в порядке.

Он знал это чувство: у кого-то из его кредиторов только что сформировалось новое желание.

А это значило — у Дерека.

— Ну и почему Дерек Хейл настолько ненавидит Кейт Арджент? — спросил Стайлз пустоту.

Он сидел на кровати у себя в комнате и, перекидывая из руки в руку клубок красных ниток, разглядывал коллаж на стене, который за последние несколько часов оброс дополнительными фотографиями, кнопками и переплетением ниточных узлов.

Постер с магистром Йодой детище Стайлза уже не скрывал.

— Включи мозги, — посоветовал Немо, нарезая круги по аквариуму: он утверждал, что даже рыбам требуется поддерживать себя в форме. — Ты вроде любишь утверждать, что они у тебя имеются.

— Очень смешно, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Почему этим вообще должен заниматься я? В легендах желания исполняют силы природы, добрые феи, птицы и звери. То есть это твоя работа! А я живу в какой-то дерьмовой версии не попавшего в производство диснеевского мультика.

— Я бы тоже от этого не отказался. — Немо подплыл к стеклу и уставился на Стайлза выпученными глазами. — Плавал бы себе в открытом море, а не сидел взаперти во власти двуногого без мозгов!

— Раз так хочешь, могу устроить! — фыркнул Стайлз. — До океана ехать лень, у тебя на выбор будет раковина и пруд в заповеднике. Второй закрытый, а первая точно как-нибудь да соединена с океаном.

— Как-нибудь? — фыркнул Немо.

— Да! — Стайлз снова перевёл взгляд на коллаж. — Примерно как только что приехавшие в город охотники с оборотнем, у которого…

Стайлз почти почувствовал фирменный «надо же, не совсем идиот» взгляд Немо, когда закончил предложение:

— … сгорел дом. Из которого не смогла выбраться семья оборотней. Как, если они…

— Надо же, какие открытия, — фыркнул Немо. — Кто бы мог об этом подумать!

— Помолчи немного. — Стайлз кинулся к компьютеру и открыл поисковик а потом, подумав секунду, программы Дэнни. — Почему, когда нужно, из тебя ни слова не вытащить?

— Потому что так тебе лучше думается, — парировал Немо. — Это твоя работа, а я обязан только помогать.

— Ты всё-таки странно это делаешь, — Стайлз лихорадочно застучал по клавиатуре. — Чёрт, надо будет проверить Нью-Йорк, если они пересекались ещё и там, это же уйдут дни…

Впрочем, Нью-Йорк Стайлзу проверять не пришлось.

Пока программа искала и обрабатывала необходимую информацию, Стайлз успел почистить аквариум (Немо заголосил об убиении беззащитных рыбок и едва не выпрыгнул из банки, в которую Стайлз его поместил на временное проживание), вспомнить про водоросли, которые купил одновременно с покупкой Дори, устроить их на дне, выпустить Немо в законное обиталище и накормить его ужином.

Потом он осторожно подошёл к компьютеру и начал просматривать найденные сведения.

Совпадения нашлись быстро.

Оказывается, это был не первый раз, когда представители семейства Арджентов приезжали с визитом в Бикон-Хиллс. Однако, в записях прошлых лет не значилось имя Криса и уж тем более не было никаких упоминаний об Эллисон, но Стайлз предпочёл бы увидеть их.

Вместо этого на него отовсюду смотрело имя Кейт Арджент: база данных отеля, который сохранял клиентскую информацию на срок до десяти лет и, главное, штраф за парковку в неположенном месте прямо возле школы, который она получила от одного из тогдашних помощников шерифа.

— Какого чёрта она забыла в школе? — Стайлз занёс пальцы над клавиатурой, но остановился, не зная, что конкретно собрался искать. В этом, именно в этом случае интернет вряд ли мог ему чем-нибудь помочь.

— Сейчас настаёт тот момент, — торжественно объявил Немо, — когда ты начинаешь очень сильно жалеть о том, что обещал спустить меня в унитаз.

— Об этом я никогда не пожалею, — отмахнулся Стайлз. Через секунду он понял, что скрывалось под словами рыбки, и почти навернулся со стула. — Погоди, — он подкатился к тумбе и преданно посмотрел на Немо. —Ты хочешь сказать, что тут сможешь мне помочь?

Стайлз знал правила: их ему пытался рассказать Пузырёк, которого Стайлз не понимал и не собирался слушать — ему тогда было не до того, — а потом сумел вдолбить Немо, несмотря на то, что Стайлз упорно отказывался верить в такое положение дел.

— Зачем ты вообще мне нужен? — стучал он кулаком по столу, когда разбирался с самыми первыми желаниями. Стайлз не мог понять, что нужно делать и метался по комнате загнанным зверем. В рыбьих глазах Немо тогда виделось сочувствие, но он упорно молчал и огрызался, не желая давать никаких подсказок.

Уже потом Стайлз понял, что Немо действительно не мог ничего сказать. Ни Немо, ни Дори, ни Пузырёк, ни один из тысяч компаньонов с плавниками, способных говорить со Стайлзом, не имели никаких волшебных сил, которые после одного щелчка хвостом могли бы избавить их хозяина от всех проблем. Это было бы слишком просто. Они могли только подталкивать Стайлза в нужном направлении.

— С тобой работает только сарказм, — возмутился Немо однажды, и Стайлз его тогда не понял.

Понимание пришло позже. Он действительно начинал соображать и работать лучше во время бесконечных пикировок с Немо, который невзначай заставлял его думать и проводить необходимые параллели, подсказывал нужные поисковые запросы и людей, с которыми стоит поговорить.

Но сейчас был только второй раз, когда Немо хотел сказать что-то большее.

Когда дела заходили в тупик, когда в полицейском участке им грозила бы отправка в раздел висяков, рыбки могли дать Стайлзу ещё один шанс, вытягивая из клубка новую нить, способную привести его к конечной цели.

Он знал, что эту нить ни в коем случае нельзя выпускать из рук.

— Я весь внимание. — Стайлз подался вперёд и устроил локти на коленях, стараясь даже не моргать. В конце концов, Немо был саркастичной сволочью, под стать ему самому, и иногда умел мастерски обижаться.

— Сейчас самая пора достать компромат на Харриса. — Немо двинул плавниками. — И попросить его явиться в полицейский участок, чтобы рассказать о милой девушке со страстью к изучению химии и пожарам.

Стайлз опустил голову и сделал глубокий вдох и выдох.

Потом ещё раз — вдох и выдох.

Потом потянулся за пузырьком и под осуждающим взглядом Немо закинулся таблеткой.

— Я сейчас очень, очень рад, что Питер укусил не меня, — сообщил он, глядя в пустоту. Если бы тогда Стайлз получил укус, то сейчас нёсся бы куда-то, не различая дороги от желания отомстить.

О пожаре в доме Хейлов говорили много, но Стайлз не слишком этим интересовался. Сплетники перемалывали версии поджогов, но все, включая полицию, сошлись на том, что это было слишком маловероятно. Иногда случайности вроде сигареты в постели, газовых баллонов и короткого замыкания убивают целые семьи, не щадя беременных женщин и маленьких детей, правда?

— Я даже не знаю, какую суку мне хочется пристрелить больше,— поднял взгляд Стайлз. — Одного или вторую.

— Не забегай вперёд, — заметил Немо. — Может быть, ты думаешь не совсем о том.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Конечно, мне ведь положено верить в лучшее в людях. Я скоро вернусь.

В доме было почти тихо: отец смотрел вечерние новости с бутылкой пива в руке. Стайлз похлопал его по плечу и вышел на крыльцо.

— Ты в порядке? — окликнули его из гостиной.

— Да, пап! — отозвался Стайлз. — Я на пару минут.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и прикрыл за собой дверь. Высоко над городом стояла убывающая луна. Стайлз посмотрел на неё и тихонько, по-человечески провыл. В ответ не донеслось ни звука.

Он опустился на крыльцо, наблюдая за тем, как в гостиной дома напротив ужинали всей семьёй. У них тоже работал телевизор, но на него никто не обращал внимания. Стайлз улыбнулся, когда маленькая девочка забралась к отцу на колени и явно потребовала, чтобы тот продолжил её кормить.

Стайлз старался дышать глубоко, чувствуя запах опавших листьев и приближающихся холодов, и думать о чём угодно, только не о том, как несколько лет назад горел дом Хейлов. Наверное, тогда раздавались крики и даже вой — посреди леса, где никто не мог их услышать, там, где долго не замечали появившееся пламя.

Стайлз старательно выкидывал мысли об этом, когда впервые встретил Дерека. После того, как он смотрел на пустые желания и перечёркнутые фотографии, ему снились такие кошмары.

Он успел привыкнуть к этой картинке на внутренней стороне век — не смириться, но привыкнуть.

Теперь к ней добавилась Кейт Арджент, с ухмылкой стоящая неподалёку и наслаждающаяся делом своих рук.

Стайлз вздрогнул, когда из леса донёсся протяжный, тоскливый вой.

Он помотал головой, прогоняя призрачное видение огня, и решительно поднялся на ноги. Его ждала работа.

На следующий день Стайлз так активно крутился на стуле в кабинете химии, что не выдержал даже Скотт.

— Чувак, с тобой всё в порядке? — повернулся он к Стайлзу, когда тот в очередной раз задел его ногой.

— Расскажу после занятий, — пообещал Стайлз, нервно перекатывая в пальцах карандаш. — Какие планы после тренировки?

— Не знаю, — поник Скотт. — Эллисон куда-то идёт с этой своей тётей, я боюсь их отпускать вдвоём. Мне надо с ней поговорить, но…

— Эй! — Стайлз ткнул его в плечо. — Не вздумай делать это в школе. Знаешь, что? Лучше вообще этого не делай.

Скотт покачал головой.

— Стайлз, а если она тоже знает? — трагическим шёпотом спросил он.

Стайлз подавил желание сказать «ты уже был бы трупом» и сочувственно пожал плечами.

— Где это, интересно Харрис? — он спешно перевёл тему.

Тот и впрямь опаздывал уже на пять минут, что было для него необычно.

— Мне всегда казалось, что он скорее больше похож на поджигателя, чем на того, кто способен крутить роман со студенткой пятнадцати лет, да ещё и в Техасе, — поделился Стайлз вчера с Немо, нажимая «отправить».

Письмо улетело с одноразового адреса, и Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула.

— Он не поджигатель, — заметил Немо. — И, может, это из-за того неудачного романа он стал настолько злобным.

— Я тебя умоляю, — поморщился Стайлз. — Он был таким с рождения. И даже до — наверняка не давал своей маме спать и заставлял её есть всякую гадость.

В письме Стайлз постарался коротко изложить намёки на то, что у него были доказательства этого самого романа и замятой скандальной истории, которая вполне могла до конца жизни лишить Харриса работы в любой школе. К этому прилагалась фотография Кейт и вежливая просьба поделиться озабоченностью по поводу того, что эта интересующаяся поджогами женщина может натворить в Бикон-Хиллс на этот раз.

Вторую часть Стайлзу диктовал Немо, потому что сам он почти не видел экран из-за пелены злости перед глазами.

Сейчас ему не терпелось увидеть реакцию Харриса.

Он встрепенулся, когда дверь в класс открылась, но к его разочарованию — Стайлз никогда не подумал бы, что ему доведётся сказать это в отношении Харриса, — на пороге появился директор школы.

— Мистер Харрис будет отсутствовать ближайшие несколько дней, — сообщил он под пролетевший по классу радостный шум.

Стайлз стукнул кулаком по столу. Скотт удивлённо обернулся, но Стайлз его проигнорировал.

Несколько дней — это значит, Харрис решил убраться из штата, а не поделиться знаниями с шерифом? Несколько дней — это значит, он загремел в больницу, потому что Кейт добралась до него раньше Стайлза?

«Несколько дней» точно не предвещали ничего хорошего.

— Бро, ты меня пугаешь, — прошептал Скотт, когда в класс вошёл заменяющий учитель и приказал всем открыть учебники. — С тобой точно всё в порядке?

— В полном, — отрезал Стайлз.

Во время ланча он попробовал позвонить отцу на работу, но его помощник ответил, что шериф занят.

— Прости, Стайлз, — искренне извинился он, — но нам сегодня прилетела грязная работёнка. Если что-то срочное, я передам.

— Нет, ничего такого, — отозвался Стайлз. — Спасибо, Майки.

Он сбросил вызов и прижался лбом к дверце своего шкафчика. С утра в газете не было никакой информации о каких-либо случившихся за последние дни страшных происшествиях, а по школе не ходило никаких слухов.

Стайлз надеялся: это означало, что грязную работёнку подкинул Харрис.

— Ты обещал рассказать после занятий, — заметил Скотт, когда Стайлз сел рядом с ним в кафетерии.

— Сейчас всё ещё «во время» занятий. — Стайлз запихнул в рот выпавшие из бургера листья салата. — И мне нечего рассказывать, пока не поговорю с отцом.

— Какие-то новости? — Скотт насторожился. — Плохие?

— Я не знаю, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Не успел поймать его утром.

Стайлз даже не врал: когда он проснулся, его ждала только записка на холодильнике и пожелание хорошего дня.

— Серьёзно, Скотт. — Стайлз положил ладонь ему на локоть. — Я усвоил урок, окей? Никаких больше секретов, если они касаются тебя.

— Хэй! — хлопнул его по руке Скотт. — Вообще никаких секретов!

— То есть тебе рассказать, какую классную штуку я купил в «Доктор Лав»? — поиграл бровями Стайлз. — Круто, я как раз хотел поделиться…

Их шутливая потасовка закончилась тем, что ланч Стайлза пропитался минеральной водой, а в волосах Скотта оказался кетчуп.

Зато на английском Стайлз почти не выбивал дробь по парте ручкой и коленом.

Почти.

Тренировка в этот день снова затянулась до темноты. После неё все планы Скотта разрушились, потому что ему позвонила мама и призвала отрабатывать еду и комнату перестановкой мебели в спальне. Стайлз, от нечего делать увязавшийся за ним в качестве бесплатной рабочей силы, домой добрался только к восьми вечера.

— Опять ты ходишь непонятно где без предупреждения, — заметил отец из гостиной, когда Стайлз закрыл за собой дверь гаража.

— У меня комендантский час в десять, — пошутил Стайлз, подходя к отцу и обнимая его за плечи. Он посмотрел на стол и присвистнул: перед шерифом лежали папки, какие-то отчёты, документы и свидетельства. Взгляд выхватил знакомые фотографии со сгоревшим домом, и Стайлз выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Получилось. — Ты снова работаешь дома? — уже вслух пожурил он. — С чего это?

— Помнишь Хейлов? — отстранённо произнёс отец. — Про Питера ещё недавно писали в газетах.

— Ну да, — равнодушно кивнул Стайлз. — У них вроде бы дом сгорел пару лет назад? Что-то случилось?

— Всплыли новые обстоятельства, — туманно ответили ему. — Вот я и пытаюсь…

— Кошмар, — посочувствовал Стайлз. Он собирался было выдать целую тираду с долей выверенного интереса и безразличия, но плюнул на это дело. Он и так знал всё, что нужно, и даже немного больше. — Не сиди всю ночь, ладно, пап?

— Плесни мне виски, — попросил отец.

Стайлз покосился на стоявшую на краю стола бутылку и вздохнул.

— Я так понимаю, сегодня мы не ужинаем.

Сам он поел у Скотта — за стейки его мамы Стайлз был готов душу продать, — но существовали вещи, о которых отцу нужно было напоминать.

Семейные ужины и недопустимость работы на дому — только некоторые из них.

Налив виски в стакан, Стайлз пожелал отцу спокойной ночи и поднялся к себе в комнату.

— Шаг первый прошёл успешно, — поделился он с Немо, швырнув рюкзак на кровать. — Шаг второй. Шаг второй предстоит обдумать.

Немо согласно булькнул.

Ничего обдумать в тот день у Стайлза не получилось: он потратил остаток вечера на спешную подгонку домашней работы, включая «Гроздья гнева» и задачи по химии, которых в отсутствие Харриса меньше, увы, не стало.

К одиннадцати часам он отрубился поверх покрывала, так и не добравшись до душа, и даже Немо не стал его будить.

Шаг второй произошёл сам собой следующим вечером.

Стайлз как раз вернулся домой со школы, отправив Скотта тренироваться к Дереку, и собирался навестить участок, чтобы попытаться понять, как можно сдвинуть дело Кейт со всё ещё мёртвой точки, когда у него в кармане зазвонил телефон.

— По-моему, меня сейчас убьют, — раздался испуганный голос Скотта, и Стайлз чуть не навернулся на лестнице, по которой как раз спускался.

— Скотт? — рявкнул он в трубку. — Ты в порядке?

На заднем фоне послышались какие-то звуки, подозрительно напоминавшие выстрелы — не киношные, настоящие, Стайлз умел их различать, — и Скотт тяжело задышал.

— Ке… Кейт, — выдохнул он. — Мы с Дереком были в лесу, я не знаю, как она здесь оказалась. Стайлз, я даже не знаю, одна ли она! У неё странные пули, она подстрелила Дерека, раны не заживают! Я не знаю, что делать!

— Беги, идиот! — Стайлз лихорадочно потянулся к домашнему телефону. — И не потеряй телефон!

Благодаря всех богов, что в своё время догадался поставить программу-маячок на телефон Скотта, который тот вечно терял, Стайлз быстро определил их местонахождение. Он по памяти набрал номер шерифа и зачастил в трубку:

— Моего друга кто-то преследует на юго-восточном участке заповедника, между пятнадцатой и двадцатой милей по шоссе. У них есть оружие.

— Стайлз? — послышался отцовский голос. — Стайлз, это ты?

— Возможно, он ранен! — повысил голос Стайлз. — Это был анонимный звонок, — вспомнив, на какую линию звонил, добавил Стайлз и сбросил вызов.

Молясь всем богам, чтобы с Кейт оказался не старший Арджент, Стайлз как можно быстрее открыл дверь гаража, вскочил в джип, нажал на газ и на всех парах полетел к дому Эллисон, надеясь успеть.

Стайлз не знал, сколько правил дорожного движения нарушил по пути, но его никто хотя бы не сбил на перекрёстке, и он оказался у Арджентов в рекордное время.

Дверь распахнул Крис.

Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул. Он понимал, что ещё ничего не окончено — Скотт, Скотт, Дерек-Дерек, Скотт, стучало у него в висках, — но ему достался шанс ещё немного улучшить положение.

— Эм, — непонимающе протянул Крис. — Я позову Эллисон?

— Не нужно. — Стайлз шагнул в дом и захлопнул за собой дверь. — Я пришёл к вам.

Крис приподнял брови, глядя на него с явным неодобрением. В другое время Стайлз поубавил бы наглость, но сейчас на это просто не было времени.

— Раз уж ты так настаиваешь, — Крис прошёл вслед за ним в гостиную, — то у тебя есть две минуты. А потом выметайся.

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Ваша сестра сейчас пытается застрелить моих друзей.

На лице Криса не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Значит, у неё есть для этого веское основание, — ответил он. — Думаю, двух минут будет слишком много.

— Ни один из них не проливал человеческой крови, — сделал шаг вперёд Стайлз. — Ни один.

— И тебе никогда не приходилось их бояться? — Крис не двинулся с места. — Приковывать цепями в полнолуние, запирать окно? Никогда?

— Дерек говорил, что у вас, ребята, есть кодекс. — Стайлз заметил, как при этом слове уголки губ Криса дрогнули. — Скотт говорил, что вы никогда его не нарушите.

Крис поджал губы.

— Мы никогда не нарушаем кодекс.

— Конечно, — согласно кивнул Стайлз. — Поэтому у шерифа есть свидетельство абсолютно постороннего человека, доказывающее, что ваша сестра очень интересовалась методами поджога как раз за неделю до того, как спалили дом Хейлов. И, конечно, именно поэтому она сейчас пристрелит двух человек, одному из которых всего шестнадцать. Вы же, ребята, никогда не нарушаете кодекс.

Стайлз видел, как Крис отшатнулся, как его лицо изменилось при упоминании поджога.

— Никто из нас не участвовал в поджоге, — процедил он. — Хейлам просто хочется так думать.

Стайлз отрывисто рассмеялся.

— И вы в это верите? — вызывающе посмотрел он Крису в глаза. — Верите, что дом оборотней сгорел просто так? Верите, что Скотт заслуживает умереть только потому, что оказался не в том месте и не в то время? Верите в то, что можно закрыть глаза на все нарушения кодекса, пока курок спускаете не вы?

Стайлз почувствовал, как на его горле сомкнулась крепкая рука. Похоже, это превращается в традицию.

Он искренне надеялся, что Эллисон дома и, если он сможет закричать, окажется здесь раньше, чем Крис успеет его прикончить.

Но прежде чем у него вырвался сдавленный хрип, Крис отступил.

— Где они? — резко спросил он.

Стайлз молча показал ему карту на телефоне.

Его джип остался на подъездной дорожке Арджентов, потому что Крис отказывался выпускать Стайлза из виду.

— Если ты соврал, — сцепил он руки на руле, — чтобы спасти своих дружков…

— Спросите отца, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Он шериф. Ему виднее.

Крис молча кивнул. Стайлз видел, что его плечи были нарочито расслабленными, но пальцы на руле почти побелели.

Скотт с Дереком, судя по всему, пытались добраться до дома Хейлов, потому что Крис, следуя карте, вырулил именно туда.

Едва выбравшись из машины, Стайлз услышал выстрел и сиплый, почти человеческий вой.

— Туда, — дёрнул он Криса за рукав.

Они потратили время на то, чтобы обогнуть дом, и оказались на широкой поляне одновременно со Скоттом и Дереком.

Стайлз выдохнул, когда увидел, что на Скотте не было ни царапины, и тут же снова перестал дышать, потому что Дерек, казалось, больше не мог бежать.

Скотт почти тащил его на себе, и Стайлз ощутил прилив острой благодарности к другу: он был уверен, что тот не бросит Дерека где-нибудь посреди леса, но видеть подтверждение было невыразимо приятно.

Если в данной ситуации вообще что-то можно было назвать приятным, а не отвратительным, неправильным и смертельно опасным.

— Закончим всё на том же месте, да? — послышался голос Кейт.

— Стайлз, — выдохнул Скотт. Он хмурился, и Стайлз понял, чем это вызвано, только когда Дерек зарычал.

— Почему? — выдохнул тот, и в его голосе была какая-то странная обида. Из Дерека будто выкачали последние силы, как только он увидел их с Крисом рядом. Если до этого он ещё пытался двигаться, пытался бежать, то теперь, казалось, просто остановился и опустил руки.

Стайлз почувствовал, как в груди поселился холодный противный комок: он действительно стоял рядом с Арджентом, но как кто-то, как Дерек мог подумать, что Стайлз был на другой стороне?.. Он было сорвался вперёд, повинуясь бессознательному желанию объяснить и заверить, что это совсем не так, но его оперелили.

— О, Крис! — Кейт показалась из-за деревьев, и Стайлзу захотелось собственными руками стереть гнусную ухмылку с её лица. Может быть, даже и выстрелом. Или огнём. — Решил присоединиться к вечеринке?

За ней на поляну вышли ещё три человека, которых Стайлз никогда раньше не видел. Они все напоминали громил из голливудских боевиков, которых главный герой красиво приканчивал в попытках добраться до главного злодея.

Вопрос в том, кто из присутствовавших был героем.

— Кейт, опусти оружие, — спокойно сказал Крис. Его голосом можно было резать сталь, но Стайлз видел, как дрожали его руки. — Никто из них не проливал кровь невиновных. Мы следуем кодексу.

— Крис, — Кейт засмеялась и сделала шаг вперёд, к оскалившемуся Дереку. — Неужели ты думаешь, что наш милый Хейл никого не убивал? У него такие прелестные голубые глаза… Скольких ты прикончил, а, Дерек? По одному за каждого из твоей семейки? Больше?

Дерек попытался вырваться из хватки Скотта и зарычал. В любой другой момент Скотт не смог бы его удержать, и это было показателем того, насколько Дерек ослаб. Стайлз, плюнув на всё, направился было к ним со Скоттом, но Крис положил левую руку ему на плечо.

В правой тот сжимал направленный на Кейт пистолет.

— Второй — шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, — заметил он. — Тебя это не останавливает.

— Брось, Крис, — протянула Кейт. — Ты ведь не всерьёз так думаешь. — Она выпустила пулю, которая прошла прямо над головой Скотта, и Стайлз дёрнулся, тяжело дыша. — Правда?

Возле дома послышался шум. Стайлз никогда не был так рад видеть людей в форме.

И с оружием наперевес.

— Полиция Бикон-Хиллс, — устало произнёс его отец, и Стайлз понял по его виду, что им предстоит серьёзный разговор. — Кажется, пришло время всем сложить оружие.

Стайлз только сейчас заметил, что Крис единственный успел отреагировать до того, как шериф с помощниками обогнули угол дома: пистолет незаметно исчез где-то в складках его одежды.

Первым сложил свою винтовку один из трёх громил.

Кейт опустила свою последней.

— «Скорая» скоро будет, — сказал шериф, защёлкивая наручники. — Майкл сейчас вернётся и останется с вами.

— Спасибо, пап, — выдохнул Стайлз и наконец-то сорвался с места.

Дерек рухнул на колени, как только Кейт с её пособниками увели за угол.

— Это не обычные пули, — с паникой зачастил Скотт, — я не знаю, как…

Он не успел договорить: Крис выставил вперёд ладонь, на которой лежала явно модифицированная вручную пуля. Стайлз таких ни разу не видел.

— В них аконит, — сказал он, старательно не глядя ни на кого, кроме Стайлза. — Тот же сорт. Эта поможет.

Дерек подался вперёд и когтями выхватил пулю. Стайлз с ужасом смотрел, как Дерек разворотил патрон выпущенными клыками и высыпал порошок на ладонь.

— Зажигалка, — хриплым, неузнаваемым голосом рыкнул он.

Скотт непонимающе хлопал глазами, глядя на порошок, как заворожённый.

Стайлз сдёрнул с плеча рюкзак, который неосознанно таскал из машины в машину: он цеплялся за лямку, стараясь не впасть в панику, да так и забыл выпустить её, когда выскочил из салона машины Криса.

— Не то, не то, — бормотал он, нырнув вглубь рюкзака и перебирая блокноты, ручки и обёртки от шоколадных батончиков. — Вот! — Он с облегчением извлёк на свет простую долларовую зажигалку и вложил её в ладонь Дерека.

Тот неловко крутанул колёсико, потом чертыхнулся, убрал когти и проделал то же самое, но намного успешнее. Дерек поджёг порошок на ладони, а потом резко прижал его к ране от пули на руке.

Стайлз с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел, как Дерек упал на землю и закричал. От его ладони разбегались чёрные ручейки, как будто по венам вместо крови тёк яд, но они начали уменьшаться, словно пламя втягивало их обратно в центр.

Через секунду всё было кончено. Дерек тяжело дышал, его лицо блестело от пота, но на руке не осталось ни следа от раны.

— Что тут происходит? — послышался голос за их спинами, и Стайлз подпрыгнул. Он совсем забыл, что они остались здесь не одни, и Майкл должен был вернуться.

— Парень подвернул ногу, — спокойно ответил Крис. — Я помог.

— Вы не доктор, — нахмурился Майкл. — И я не совсем понимаю, почему ни на ком из вас нет наручников. — Он обвёл взгляд на остальных, но Стайлз видел, что его внимание было приковано к Дереку.

— Потому что они хорошие парни, — ляпнул он.

А потом его колени подкосились от облегчения, и Стайлз опустился на землю, привалившись боком к вяло проворчавшему что-то Дереку, который всё ещё стоял на коленях.

Они оба тяжело дышали. Стайлз протянул руку и неосознанно положил её Дереку на здоровое плечо, чувствуя горячую кожу под пальцами. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он видел преданный взгляд Дерека, от которого почему-то было почти физически больно, и дерзкую ухмылку Кейт, от которой где-то глубоко внутри поднималась новая волна злости.

Шаг второй в реальности оказался намного страшнее, чем в любых фантазиях.

Дерек отпихнул его от себя, кое-как встал и протянул ему руку. Стайлз ухватился за неё и поднялся на ноги.

Ну, они хотя бы прожили ещё один день.

— Какого чёрта это было?! — внезапно раздался высокий вскрик Скотта, который, судя по всему, только пришёл в себя.

Стайлз не выдержал и расхохотался, чуть не сгибаясь пополам. Ему явно стоило придумать хороший ответ на этот вопрос.

На какое-то время всё успокоилось.

— Интересно, почему так получилось? — спросил Стайлз Немо вечером следующего дня, когда стало ясно, что Кейт не собираются выпускать на свободу даже под залог. Он только тогда догадался закрыть глаза и позволить сознанию оказаться в долговой комнате. Стайлз как-то совсем упустил тот факт, что после появления Кейт ни разу не задумался над тем, чтобы проверить, какого чёрта он, собственно говоря, делает.

А сейчас на него смотрело ещё одно полностью выполненное желание, и Стайлза терзало чувство несоответствия.

— Я думал, если Дерек и хотел бы чего-нибудь, то, не знаю, крови, — добавил он, не открывая глаз. Голубое облако, уже так давно и прочно поселившееся в его сознании, немного уменьшилось. Причиной послужило то, что «справедливость» и имя Кейт переместились в колонку выполненного и теперь подмигивали Стайлзу ярко-зелёным. — Ещё же ничего не закончилось. — Он распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Немо. — А желание уже засчитано?

— Значит, всё уже закончилось, — спокойно пояснил Немо.

— То есть теперь мы ещё и предвидим будущее. — Стайлз вздохнул, переместился со стула на кровать и развалился, закинув руки за голову.

В мыслях было пусто.

Стайлз на пока закончил разбираться со всеми волчьими проблемами, которые подкинул ему Скотт, но ещё не успел погрузиться в роль семейного психолога и начать консультировать его по поводу отношений с Эллисон, запутанной истории с Крисом и утаенных секретов. С Дереком он снова стоял в тупике: никаких новых желаний на горизонте не появилось, и хотя боль в висках отступила после того, как он начал разматывать завязанный на Кейт клубок, Стайлз хотел поскорее разделаться со всеми оставшимися долгами, чтобы наконец-то вздохнуть свободно. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Впрочем, он не собирался себя обманывать: ещё одной причиной, по которой он с таким нетерпением ждал возможности снова заняться своей работой, был сам Дерек. Стайлзу хотелось довести дело до конца, заставить его не только ухмыляться уголком губ, но и по-настоящему улыбнуться, показать ему, что можно не только заставить квартиру мебелью, но и сделать её настоящим домом.

Рассказать ему, что хотеть чего-то — это роскошь, которая доступна каждому человеку, которая не сделает Дерека неблагодарным или эгоистичным.

Он перевернулся на бок и засунул руку под подушку, наслаждаясь прохладой ткани.

Дерек сидел внизу, разговаривая с шерифом. Стайлз жалел, что у него нет волчьего слуха, а Скотт попал под домашний арест после того, как события возле дома Хейлов стали известны его маме. Пытаться прокрасться на первый этаж по скрипящей лестнице или подобраться к окну гостиной, чтобы разобрать разговор, не было никакого смысла: Дерек услышал бы его ещё до того, как Стайлз различил хотя бы слово.

Раздражённо фыркнув, Стайлз перекатился на живот.

Он знал, что Дерек отказался давать показания, и знал, что отец пытается убедить его передумать. О чём Стайлз не имел ни малейшего представления — это какое именно дело Дерек не хотел обсуждать.

Стайлз почему-то казалось, что это очень, очень важно.

Он бросил взгляд на часы: время подбиралось к полуночи. Последний раз прислушавшись к тому, что происходило внизу, Стайлз поплёлся в душ. Может, не только Немо, но и мироздание намекало ему, что неплохо бы устроить себе выходной.

Следующий его день прошёл в полицейском участке. Скотта пытали ещё вчера. Стайлз сильно подозревал: это было сделано для того, чтобы тот вывалил всю информацию и подарил полиции возможность отыскать нестыковки в их версии происходящего до того, как Стайлз успеет взять дело в свои руки и составить цельную историю.

К его удивлению — и даже гордости, — Скотт не подкачал.

— Они с Дереком занимались в последнее время. — Стайлз пожал плечами, когда один из отцовских помощников задал ему вопрос. — Скотт получил место в основном составе, и ему нужно поддерживать себя в форме. Дерек ему помогал.

— Почему именно Хейл? — приподнял брови помощник шерифа.

— Он собирается открыть студию, что-то связанное с борьбой, я не вникал, — Стайлз лихорадочно перебирал в памяти всё, что Скотт успел напечатать ему ночью, стащив телефон матери. — Почему бы и нет? Кто ещё будет тренировать нас бесплатно?

— И это не показалось вам подозрительным? — продолжил напирать помощник.

Стайлз посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— Что мне должно было показаться подозрительным? Что кто-то решил начать строить клиентскую базу со школьников, которые и будут в этой потенциальной студии заниматься? Что пробежки по лесу входят в эту программу? Что Скотт начал нормально играть в лакросс? Последнее — это да, последнее, конечно, подозрительно.

— Что парень такого возраста обратил на вас внимание, — спокойно последовало уточнение. — Насколько мне известно, Хейл ни с кем, кроме вас, не общается.

— Вот уж понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Никаких неприличных предложений он не делал, в тёмные переулки не зазывал, наркотики не предлагал и даже пиво покупать отказался.

Последнее у него вырвалось случайно: Стайлз ни разу даже не подумал попросить Дерека купить ему спиртное — как-то не было ни повода, ни возможности, — но не сомневался, что тот и отвечать не станет, просто посмотрит таким взглядом, что Стайлз сам заткнётся.

— Ладно, — свернул тему помощник. Стайлз наконец-то рассмотрел имя на форме: Джефф. Отец рассказывал, что его перевели в участок совсем недавно. — Твой приятель сказал, что познакомился с Хейлом через тебя. Откуда его знаешь ты?

Стайлз мысленно фыркнул, понимая, что гордиться Скоттом начал рановато.

— На меня напал горный лев, — не моргнув глазом, пояснил он. — Дерек мне помог.

— Помог как? — дотошно уточнил Джефф.

— Уж не знаю, — развёл руками Стайлз. — Не пристрелил он зверюгу, это точно. Я не знаю, слышал только бум, бух, ахууу! — Он тонко провыл. За спиной Джеффа отец приложил ладонь ко лбу, будто отказывался верить в то, что его сын несёт такую чушь. — И согласился подвезти меня до дома.

— И?

— И я подумал, что неплохо бы его отблагодарить, хотя бы помочь с поиском квартиры, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Знаете, за спасение моей шкуры. Мне как-то важно, чтобы она находилась в целости и сохранности. А потом мы разговорились про студию, Скотт начал заниматься — ну и остальное вы сами видели.

Стайлз перевёл дыхание.

Он понимал, что происходит.

Несмотря на то, что Кейт оставалась подозреваемой, и в лесу она и её подельники явно никак не могли оказаться потерпевшими, Стайлз осознавал, что они со Скоттом своим присутствием скорее мешали следствию, чем помогали. Присутствие Дерека, оказавшегося с ними в одном месте, тоже выглядело подозрительно. И пока сам шериф занимался более серьёзной частью проблемы, его помощники раскручивали все возможные ниточки, чтобы убедиться, что в этот раз они ничего не упустили.

— Отлично, — поёрзал на сидении Джефф. — А теперь расскажи, пожалуйста, как там оказался Крис Арджент. Насколько я понимаю, вы утверждаете, что он не имеет никакого отношения к поступкам своей сестры.

Стайлз застонал и опустил голову на сложенные руки.

Он никогда не думал, что у него может возникнуть такая мысль, но ему очень хотелось оказаться в школе на занятиях у Харриса, который сейчас сидел под круглосуточной охраной в качестве важного свидетеля, а не участвовать в расследовании достойного собственного эпизода сериала на кабельном канале дела.

— Ты открываешь студию самообороны, — сообщил Стайлз, ввалившись к себе домой.

Дерек, сидевший на кухне, уронил кружку с кофе — Стайлз своими глазами видел, что только волчьи рефлексы спасли двухдолларовое недоразумение из «Таргета» от превращения в россыпь ярких осколков.

— Прости, я ослышался? — переспросил Дерек, аккуратно сделав глоток кофе, будто ничего не случилось.

— Ты открываешь студию самообороны в Бикон-Хиллс, — подтвердил Стайлз. Он залез в шкафчик возле холодильника, извлёк из него пачку чипсов с сальсой, с шумом раскрыл упаковку и принялся горстями поглощать вредное лакомство под неодобрительным взглядом Дерека.

Стайлз скорчил рожу. Он точно знал, что Дерек тоже питался далеко не только свежим мясом и какой-нибудь зеленью в качестве гарнира. А сам он после такого дня заслужил что-нибудь вкусное и вредное.

— Так у тебя будет повод тусоваться со мной и Скоттом, — пожал он плечами, слизывая с пальцев жёлтые крошки. Взгляд Дерека изменился, стал по-настоящему звериным, и Стайлз понадеялся, что его не убьют в ближайшие минуты.

— У меня он и так есть, твой отец сам сюда приглашает, — заметил Дерек.

— Я понятия не имею, с чего это ты поселился у меня в доме, — отрезал Стайлз, — но так дело не пойдёт. — Он вздохнул, отложил в сторону чипсы и уселся за столом напротив Дерека, сцепив руки в замок. — Дерек, — начал он, — подумай сам. Случилась некрасивая история, которую уже раструбили по всему городу. Твоя фотография на первых полосах, и она не исчезнет оттуда, пока будут появляться новые подробности. А они будут. Это Бикон-Хиллс. Ты мгновенно станешь местной знаменитостью, чёрт, да тебя уже все знают. Репутация мрачного отшельника в кожаной куртке и на пижонской тачке — это не совсем то, что подходит для безболезненного общения как с жителями, так и с собственной стаей.

— У меня нет стаи, — отвлечённо заметил Дерек. Он отвернулся, глядя в окно, и Стайлз медленно перевёл взгляд на его пальцы, обхватывавшие кружку с кофе. Ему не показалось: ногти Дерека стали длиннее и острее. Как бы прекрасно Дерек себя ни контролировал превращение, иногда отголоски эмоций прорывались на поверхность.

— Нет так будет. — Стайлз нарочито беспечно пожал плечами. — Скотт вот-вот придёт в себя, ему некуда деваться. И потом, Дерек, — Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и дождался, пока Дерек, привлечённый звуком своего имени, не посмотрит ему в глаза, — ты теперь Альфа. Мы оба знаем, что рано или поздно у тебя появится стая.

Дерек ничего не ответил. Молча встал из-за стола, вылил в раковину остатки кофе и тщательно вымыл кружку так, что она противно поскрипывала под ногтями.

Стайлз тихо кивнул и ускользнул к себе в комнату. Он знал, что был прав.

Разговаривать с Немо было невозможно: несмотря на свой волчий слух, Дерек не обладал способностью понимать животных, но, даже разговаривая с шерифом, ловил отголоски слов Стайлза на втором этаже.

— Может, тебе стоит найти друзей? — участливо спросил Дерек пару дней назад, когда Стайлз провёл полчаса за пересказом Немо своего разговора со Скоттом. Совета по поводу шекспировской истории любви Немо не дал — долгов Скотту за Стайлзом сейчас не числилось, а Немо всегда был корыстной мелкой пакостью, — зато Дерек услышал и расшифровал информацию. — Знаешь, разговоры с самим собой — это первый признак шизофрении.

— Пошёл ты, — отмахнулся тогда Стайлз. — Пап, долго он ещё тут будет обретаться? — проныл он.

Шериф пожал плечами:

— Сегодня Дерек уже уходит.

Дерек ушёл, но вернулся на следующий день.

Стайлз терзался любопытством, но упорно отказывался подслушивать их с отцом разговоры. Его никогда не смущало копание в грязном белье людей, были это его «кредиторы», знакомые или случайно попавшие под руку личности. Но он находил что-то слишком личное в том, чтобы подслушивать эти беседы.

Они помогали Дереку. Стайлз понятия не имел, как и чем, но помогали. Он даже спросил отца в первый вечер, когда Дерек покинул их дом немного ошарашенный, но чем-то неуловимо довольный. Но так и не получил внятного ответа.

Скорее всего, Дереку рассказывали о ходе дела, о том, какие показания давала — или не давала — Кейт. Может, отец рассказывал ему о родителях, или о погибшей семье, или сам задавал какие-то вопросы. Стайлз не знал.

Но он был готов уважать всё, что помогало Дереку, всё, что заставляло его улыбаться, всё, что требовало от него немного вылезти из скорлупы. И пока оставался шанс, что слишком любопытный нос Стайлза может разрушить этот неловкий баланс, установившийся между Дереком и шерифом, он не собирался делать ничего, что могло бы этому поспособствовать.

— Папа приедет через час, — чуть громче обычного сказал Стайлз, зная, что Дерек услышит. — Стучись, если захочешь потусить.

Вместо того, чтобы заговорить с Немо или напялить наушники, Стайлз громко врубил радио, там как раз начала играть новая песня Тейлор Свифт. Он злорадно улыбнулся.

Дерек заверял, что ненавидит такую фигню, но Стайлз прекрасно знал, что сейчас он мыл посуду и, раздражённо хмурясь, подпевал простым словам.

Стайлз завалился на кровать и раскрыл учебник по химии.

Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.

Через четыре дня Дерек появился на школьной парковке.

— Скотт, у меня глюки, или я правда это вижу? — шёпотом спросил Стайлз, пихнув друга локтём в бок.

— Ой! — Скотт повернулся, с обидой глядя на Стайлза. — Что такое?

Стайлз кивнул в сторону припаркованного «Камаро». Дерек стоял, опёршись на капот, и мрачно поглядывал на высыпавших из здания школы после занятий старшеклассников.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно нахмурился Скотт. — Мы тренировались только вчера, я думал…

Стайлз закатил глаза.

За день Скотт успел ему все уши о том, что сегодня и его, и Эллисон впервые не заставляли возвращаться домой сразу после занятий, и они запланировали какое-то невероятно тошнотворное свидание. Если ему придётся терпеть стенания Скотта по поводу разрушенных романтических надежд, Стайлз точно подпишет его на «Гриндр». И откажется рассказывать, что происходит.

— А! — просиял Скотт и хлопнул Стайлза по плечу. — Дерек за тобой. Так что хорошего дня, а я погнал.

Ещё секунда — и Стайлз остался стоять посреди школьного двора в одиночестве. Вздохнув, он двинулся в сторону «Камаро».

— Чем обязан? — поинтересовался он, остановившись рядом с Дереком. — У тебя объявился красноглазый конкурент? На территории нашествие пикси, а ты забыл, как пользоваться интернетом? У тебя сломался телевизор, и ты только добил его попытками починить?

Проигнорировав и пустую болтовню Стайлза, и любопытные взгляды школьников, которые даже не пытались скрыть интерес к разворачивавшейся на парковке сцене, Дерек распахнул пассажирскую дверь машины и пихнул Стайлза в её сторону.

— Садись, — велел он, прежде чем обойти машину и усесться на водительское место.

— И тебе привет, — пристегнувшись, проворчал Стайлз. — По-моему, это подпадает под статью «похищение», — задумчиво добавил он, когда Дерек тронулся с места.

— Какой кошмар, — согласился тот.

Стайлз сложил руки на груди и демонстративно замолчал. Дерек явно не выглядел напряжённым или испуганным. Он спокойно вёл машину, не обращая на Стайлза особого внимания, не хватало разве что насвистывания для образа полной беззаботности.

Стайлз выдержал минуты три, а потом сдался.

— Чувак, — проныл он, зная, что Дерек ненавидит и это обращение, и этот тон. — Куда мы едем?

— Скажи мне, ты родился через девять месяцев? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дерек.

Стайлз моргнул от неожиданности.

— Нет, — на автомате ответил он. — Через восемь. Врачи даже переживали, а при чём тут?..

— Так и думал, — кивнул Дерек своим мыслям. — Это явно с рождения, если ты и пять минут высидеть не можешь.

Стайлз задумался было над тем, стоит ему обидеться или продолжить тормошить Дерека, как тот припарковал машину возле высокого здания в крайнем блоке одной из центральных городских улиц.

— Приехали, — сообщил Дерек и вышел из машины.

Стайлз недоуменно нахмурился. Он знал это место. Здесь не было ничего примечательного: верхние этажи отводились под офисы местных филиалов компаний весьма средней величины, а на первом помещения сдавались с совершенноо разными целями. Стайлз точно помнил, что где-то здесь должен был находиться китайский ресторанчик, тату-салон, магазин рукоделия и старый спортзал.

К последнему Дерек и направился.

— Намекаешь, что мне необходимо подтянуть форму? — приподнял брови Стайлз, когда Дерек открыл тяжёлую дверь и пропустил его вперёд. — Я возмущён и расстроен, тебе придётся вымаливать прощение.

Внутри было темно, как будто все лампочки разом перегорели. Или как будто помещение было заброшенным и пустынным.

— Дерек? — нахмурился Стайлз. — Что происходит?

Позади него раздался щелчок, и небольшую комнату, в которой когда-то располагалась приёмная со стойкой администратора, залил яркий электрический свет.

В помещении и правда было пусто: отсутствовали телефоны, стопки журналов, компьютерный монитор, ручки, календари на стенах и прочие атрибуты подобных мест. Стайлз посмотрел по сторонам: ведущие в раздевалки двери казались закрытыми, а впереди было по-прежнему темно.

— Погоди секунду. — Дерек прошёл вперёд, пошарил рукой по стене и включил свет в помещении небольшого спортзала.

Который, как сейчас вспомнил Стайлз, владельцы уже несколько месяцев безуспешно пытались продать.

— Что думаешь? — Дерек остановился возле обшарпанного ринга, стоявшего в дальнем углу полупустого помещения. Компанию ему составляли несколько допотопных тренажёров, которые, судя по всему, владельцам не удалось продать, и сваленные в углу маты.

— Тут тихо и холодно, — поделился Стайлз, обхватывая себя руками. Отопление явно не работало, и ему захотелось напялить дополнительную толстовку. — Но вполне ничего себе. Чувак, ты это к чему?

— Студия самообороны, — напомнил Дерек и смерил его таким взглядом, что Стайлз почувствовал себя идиотом. — Я подумал, это будет неплохим местом.

Стайлз застыл там же, где стоял, с широко открытым ртом.

Дерек на полном серьёзе показывал ему спортивный зал и спрашивал, подойдёт ли это место для мифических курсов самообороны, которые Стайлз придумал в порыве вдохновения, чтобы отбрехаться от вполсилы проводившего допрос помощника шерифа.

Стайлзу нужно было остановиться, отдышаться и обдумать эту мысль ещё раз.

— Дерек, — осторожно начал он, но потом махнул на это рукой и вздохнул. — Мне нравится это место, — признался Стайлз. — Недалеко от центра, школьный автобус останавливается совсем рядом, нет проблем с парковкой. Оборудовать его — и будет офигенно. Но ты же понимаешь, что я тогда говорил не совсем серьёзно? Да, это было бы круто, если бы ты нашёл работу, но мы всегда можем сказать, что ты какой-нибудь программист, или… или вот, это круто, сочиняешь любовные романы под псевдонимом, или…

— Стайлз, — мягко перебил его Дерек. — Мне понравилась эта идея.

Стайлз замер на полуслове.

— Правда? — посмотрел он на Дерека.

Тот кивнул.

— Думаю, это многим пойдёт на пользу. Ты был прав, мне стоит попробовать влиться в городскую жизнь, хотя бы немного.

— Ты точно никого не загрызёшь? — нахмурился Стайлз. — Ну, знаешь, в пылу борьбы, аррргх — и всё. И погоди, а чему ты их будешь учить? Пробежкам по лесу и контролю над своим внутренним чудовищем, которое есть у каждого?

Стайлз вскрикнул, едва успев договорить последнюю фразу. Он оказался на полу, прижатым спиной к холодному покрытию, а сверху нависал Дерек, удерживая его в крепком захвате.

— Я умею не только бегать по лесу под луной, — заметил тот, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая Стайлзу руку. — Идиот.

Это было сказано без всякого жара, Стайлзу даже показалось, что Дерек улыбался уголком губ.

Он почувствовал, как внутри что-то сжалось прочной пружиной: ему хотелось, чтобы Дерек улыбался чаще, как можно чаще.

Чтобы Дерек улыбался ему, и, может быть, называл идиотом, а лучше — по имени, точно, по имени было бы круче, и чтобы клал руку ему на шею, как только что, но круче, чтобы это было на кровати, мягкой большой кровати, и…

Стайлз покачал головой, прогоняя непрошенные мысли. Дерек явно что-то заметил: его брови вопросительно приподнялись.

— Дерек, — серьёзно начал Стайлз. — Я думаю, что это очень, очень хорошая идея. Серьёзно.

Поддавшись странному порыву, Стайлз шагнул ещё ближе к Дереку и закинул руки ему на плечи в неуклюжем объятии. От Дерека пахло кожей, потом, и чем-то неуловимо горьким, земным. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох.

Дерек под его руками будто закаменел, и Стайлзу хотелось провести руками по напряжённым плечам, помочь расслабиться и напомнить, что человеческий контакт — это не только краткие прикосновения во времена драк и обработки ран.

Это что-то намного большее.

Дерек поднял руки и неловко похлопал Стайлза по спине, а потом резко отступил.

Стайлз закашлялся, чувствуя, как лицо заливает непрошенная краска.

— Ну что, — сказал он, расплываясь в немного фальшивой, но широкой улыбке. — Как назовём это место? Чувак, ты обязан разрешить мне выбрать название! Или ты хочешь обойтись простым «Альфой»? Не получится!

Дерек зарычал и вырубил свет.

Стайлз рассмеялся.

За всеми последними событиями Стайлз как-то совсем упустил из виду, что семестр давно идёт полным ходом и уже подобрался к своему пику: гора промежуточных экзаменов и требующих внимания проектов неуклонно росла в последние недели, пока внимание Стайлза было занято совсем другими делами.

Учитывая, что лакроссный сезон был в самом разгаре, и Финсток требовал невозможного от всех, включая каждого игрока на скамейке запасных, на следующую неделю Стайлз тихо и грустно забыл о том, что когда-то у него была жизнь вне школьных стен и собственной спальни.

— Ты ещё живой? — обеспокоенно заглянул к нему в комнату отец, когда Стайлз пропустил ужин, лихорадочно допечатывая эссе по экономике. Можно было бы подумать, что с учётом зверских тренировок Финсток оставит в покое своих же игроков, но нет, у него наступил очередной период, когда он начинал считать средний балл аттестата не менее важным, чем количество трофеев.

— Угу, — рассеянно отозвался Стайлз, покусывая ручку.

Учитывая, что печатал он на компьютере, а красную ручку держал зажатой между губами, зрелище и правда должно было быть странным.

— Как скажешь, — покачал головой отец. — Я оставлю ужин на столе. Дерек просил передать вот это. — Он положил какую-то тонкую папку на тумбочке возле Немо.

Стайлз что-то невнятно пробурчал в ответ и забыл об этом до того момента, как оказался в кровати с твёрдым намерением отправиться в страну Морфея.

— Что за? — пробормотал он, когда, пытаясь нащупать будильник, наткнулся на оставленную папку. Стайлз, не сдержав любопытства, уселся, подтянул под себя ноги и принялся листать оставленные страницы.

Дерек, конечно, не дал ему придумать название для клуба, но великодушно позволил Стайлзу сделать макеты визиток, объявлений и небольших листовок, взяв с него твёрдое обещание, что он покажет результаты Дереку, прежде чем отправить что-то в печать.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — фыркнул тогда Стайлз, про себя почти расстроившись, что пришедший ему в голову дизайн с красными глазами и волчьими лапами теперь точно не увидит белый свет.

На выходных он успел набросать и отправить Дереку два примера, чтобы тот сам решил, что с ними делать. Едва ли кто-то поймёт, что могло обозначает название «Трискелион», которое и самому-то Стайлзу пришлось гуглить, и изящный, но простой и скучноватый символ, который Дерек выбрал в качестве эмблемы, не слушая возражения Стайлза.

Судя по всему, сейчас перед ним лежали копии некоторых документов, хранившихся у Дерека в офисе.

Макеты Стайлза отправились в печать — Дерек со своей тёмной и скучной душой всё-таки приглушил цвета, лишив креатив Стайлза всей вырвиглазности, но больше ничего менять не стал. Проект лаконичной вывески не был делом воображения Стайлза — он сильно подозревал, что Дерек занимался этим сам, — но выглядел всё равно впечатляюще.

Перевернув страницу, Стайлз не сдержал улыбки: похоже, Дерек подошёл к делу серьёзно. Конечно, все фотографии и проекты выглядели любительскими, как будто их создатели не понимали, что именно делают — да Стайлз и сам отдавал себе отчёт, что о художественных пропорциях он имеет примерно столько же представления, сколько Дерек о резьбе по дереву, — но в этом было что-то уютное и притягательное.

Казалось, будто они вкладывали в это что-то личное. А так и было на самом деле.

На следующей странице обнаружились фотографии закупленного Дереком инвентаря с прикреплённым описанием. Стайлз знал, что большую часть в студию ещё не доставили, но список всё равно впечатлял. Дерек не собирался оборудовать полноценный спортзал. И он действительно хотел сделать упор на занятия с небольшими группами, но всё-таки не отказался от идеи дополнительного заработка — в конце концов, зал не должен простаивать в те дни, когда Дерек не будет вести тренировки.

Погладив пальцами бумагу — Дерек, кажется, всё ещё не верил в силу компьютерных технологий, — Стайлз добрался до последнего листа.

Он сел немного ровнее, когда увидел список имён, написанных разными почерками.

Внизу было приписано: «Заглянул сегодня к вам в школу, директор одобрил».

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул.

К его удивлению, в списке нашлось довольно много знакомых имён. Стайлз поперхнулся от шока, вызвав тревогу у Немо, когда увидел имя Лидии. Он смутно помнил, что она говорила о чём-то таком, когда по городу пронеслись слухи об убийствах, но всё равно никак не мог представить Лидию, которая и на физкультуру-то старалась приходить пореже, на грязных матах студии Дерека. Имя Эллисон такого удивления уже не вызвало, но это значило, что рядом будет крутиться Скотт, строя ей глаза умирающего от любви и возбуждения щенка, а эта картинка Стайлза точно не вдохновляла. Он смутно надеялся, что на эти занятия не явится Джексон, но тут шансы были очень сомнительные: тот, скорее всего, увяжется следом за Лидией.

Многих в списке Стайлз едва мог припомнить, но некоторые имена вызвали чувство удовлетворения.

Он помнил Бойда, который вечно сидел в столовой в одиночестве и ввязывался в уличные драки в бедных районах города. Помнил Айзека, который каждый день старался слиться со стеной и превратиться в невидимку. Помнил Эрику, на лице которой никто и никогда не видел улыбки.

Стайлз отложил папку в сторону и, перед тем как закрыть глаза, отправил Дереку короткое сообщение.

«Я же говорил, что это хорошая идея».

На следующих выходных Стайлз вместе со Скоттом приехали в студию, открытие которой было назначено на понедельник.

Скотт помогал Дереку таскать инвентарь, пока Стайлз сидел в приёмной, составляя компьютерную базу, драил раздевалки и душевые, а потом обустраивал доску объявлений и приводил приёмную в опрятный вид.

— Я не давал соглашался здесь работать! — возмутился он, когда Дерек сообщил ему, кто будет заниматься ведением документации и сидеть в приёмной в свободное от учёбы время.

Дерек только пожал плечами в ответ.

Кого Стайлз обманывал? Он не собирался отказываться от такого предложения.

— Стайлз! — рявкнул Дерек, и Стайлз вздрогнул. Он понял, что в очередной раз выпал из реальности, уставившись Дерека. Который давно стянул с себя футболку, оставшись только в простых джинсах, и Стайлз уже не впервые за день ловил себя на том, что разглядывал татуировку у него на спине и думал, как круто было бы слизнуть собравшиеся на ней капельки пота.

И не только на ней: мускулы на плечах Дерека перекатывались, пояс джинсов сползал всё ниже, и Стайлз… В общем, Стайлз не мог нести ответственность за свои действия, окей?

— А? — отозвался он, спешно переводя взгляд на лицо Дерека. Вынырнуть из своих мыслей сразу не получилось.

Последнее время Стайлз так или иначе был с ним во время каждого важного момента.

Он был в полицейском участке, когда Дерек пришёл официально дать показания. Он был в школе, куда Дерек с разрешения шерифа и директора приходил рассказывать о необходимости и важности умения защищаться. Он был в квартире Дерека, когда тому позвонили и сказали, что дело Кейт передаётся в суд штата, а её саму перевозят из города. Он был возле старого дома Хейлов, когда Дерек и Скотт обсуждали мирный договор с Крисом Арджентом. Он был в «Трискелионе», когда Дерек водружал вывеску над входом. Он был в зале, когда первая группа, включавшая всё-таки и Лидию, и Джексона, пришла на предварительную встречу, которая больше напоминала нравоучительную лекцию, чем подготовку к изучению боевых искусств.

Стайлз был там после, когда до Дерека окончательно дошло, во что он ввязался, и на его лице появилось какое-то комичное выражение испуга и странного, почти детского восторга.

И проблема состояла в том, что Стайлз хотел быть рядом с ним чаще. Желать ему доброго утра и спокойной ночи, помогать запирать спортзал по вечерам, может, даже встречать после ночных пробежек со Скоттом. Стайлз мысленно отвешивал себе оплеухи за такие мысли, но не мог от них отделаться.

Он всё ещё считал Лидию богиней, но для него она давно перешла в категорию тех, кому лучше поклоняться с безопасного расстояния. С Дереком всё было по-другому. Между ними этого расстояния оставалось предостаточно, но Стайлзу хотелось его сократить, стирать границу за границей до тех пор, пока на лице Дерека в его присутствии не перестанет появляться это странное, несколько загнанное и совсем немного раздражённое выражение.

— Стайлз! — рявкнул Дерек. — Ты опять меня не слушаешь.

— Чувак, прости, — спохватился Стайлз. — Отвлёкся, маркетинг, все дела, у меня полёт мысли.

— Избавься от полёта мысли, — приказал Дерек. — Никакой самодеятельности.

— Пока, Стайлз! — помахал рукой Скотт, появившись из раздевалки в свежей одежде. — Я позвоню вечером.

Стайлз уже умудрился забыть том, что Скотт тоже помогал сегодня, а теперь спешил куда-то, где его ждала Эллисон. Ему почти стало стыдно. А потом он осознал что снова остался наедине с Дереком.

— Я спрашивал, хочешь перекусить? — повторил Дерек, судя по всему, уже в третий раз. — Мне дали скидку в «Лаки Йене», можем заказать что-нибудь, ты здесь уже целый день.

Стайлз отчаянно замотал головой.

Сейчас не хватало только делить еду с Дереком, который даже не думал надевать ю чёртову футболку или переставать выглядеть, как… как Дерек.

— Знаешь, я забыл, — выпалил он, нашаривая в кармане ключи от машины. — У меня… важные дела, вот, да, я забыл сказать. Отец дома ждёт. Увидимся завтра на открытии, ладно?

Не дождавшись ответа Дерека, Стайлз вылетел за дверь, забрался в машину и застонал, опустив голову на руль.

Чудесно.

Стайлз завёл машину, чувствуя, как голова начала наливаться привычной болью.

Он понял, что влип окончательно, вчера, когда отец усадил его на диван и мягко спросил:

— Мне нужно напоминать Дереку, что я всё ещё шериф, и что если с моим несовершеннолетним сыном что-то случится, ему придётся очень несладко?

— Пап, — возмущённо вскинулся Стайлз, — Дерек не…

— И нужно ли мне напоминать тебе, — внушительно добавил шериф, — что Дерек через многое прошёл, и если ты… поступишь с ним некрасиво, я буду очень разочарован?

— Что? — Стайлз был уверен, что выражением лица сейчас напоминал героя какого-нибудь мультика – настолько большими у него стали глаза. — Пап, что за чушь? Какое «некрасиво»?

Шериф вздохнул и похлопал Стайлза по плечу.

— Безопасный секс, обоюдное согласие партнёров и без лишних трат на дорогие подарки, — перечислил он. — И сделаем вид, что я ничего не знаю.

Стайлз так и остался сидеть на диване, смотря в телевизор невидящим взглядом.

Отец же не серьёзно говорил? Правда?

— Ты идиот, — вздохнул Немо, когда Стайлз рассказал ему о произошедшем. — Ты форменный идиот, Стайлз.

От него в последнее время вообще невозможно было добиться поддержки.

Голубое облако Дерека снова начало разрастаться. На нём даже появились какие-то слова, но проблема была в том, что Стайлз не мог их прочитать.

Они были перечёркнуты столько раз, что, будь вместо подсознания Стайлза бумага, она бы точно порвалась от такого обращения.

— Что за фигня, — раз за разом бормотал Стайлз, настолько напряжённо всматриваясь в короткие строчки, что болеть начинали уже его вполне реальные глаза.

Немо молчал.

В его рыбьих глазах Стайлзу виделось сочувствие, но от этого сочувствия не было никакой помощи.

Особенно когда Стайлз просыпался по утрам, чувствуя, как в висках снова стучали невидимые молоточки, а в животе свернулся неприятный холодный комок. Время шло и не собиралось замедляться. Четыре желания Дерека продолжали висеть на Стайлзе невыполненным долгом, а четыре желания — это намного хуже, чем одно.

Намного хуже, чем то единственное желание, которое когда-то не смогла исполнить его мама.

Когда Стайлз был с Дереком, становилось легче. Головная боль немного проходила, ему дышалось свободнее. Стайлзу казалось, что он помогал, неосознанно — но помогал. Когда подбрасывал идеи и возился со студией, пытаясь помочь Дереку найти хотя бы какое-то наполненное смыслом занятие; когда готовил ужин им на двоих, потому что они снова засиделись с расчётами допоздна; когда знакомил его с одноклассниками, позволяя избавиться от первичной неловкости.

Но всего этого было недостаточно.

Стайлз закрыл глаза.

Немо молчал, Дори не рассказывала ничего, о чём не знал бы сам Стайлз.

Дерек никак не мог решить, чего хочет. Или никак не мог позволить себе это получить. Стайлз уже даже не знал, что думать.

Он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. От этого было немного страшно. А ещё хотелось приложить Дерека головой о твёрдую поверхность и объяснить, что хотеть чего-то — это нормально. Что Дерек может позволить себе что-то хотеть.

— Ещё немного, — вздохнул Стайлз, вытягиваясь на кровати, — и придётся сделать именно это.

Стайлз сдержал своё слово.

На следующий день они с Дереком закрывали студию после первого дня работы, и Стайлз смотрел, как Дерек аккуратно проверял инвентарь и стаскивал в угол зала маты.

Открытие прошло без всякой помпы: точно так, как хотел Дерек. «Трискелион» просто появился на карте Бикон-Хиллс, во всех газетах и интернет-базах, занятия начались по расписанию, а люди приняли это к сведению. Он влился в жизнь города так, словно существовал там долгое время.

Стайлз по праву этим гордился.

— Дерек, — не выдержал Стайлз, когда Дерек с выражением какой-то неуверенности на лице рассматривал расписание на следующий день. В последнее время Дерек часто выглядел именно так: будто вот-вот собирался улыбнуться, но потом в последний момент вспоминал, что не имеет права этого делать, или что вот-вот должен прийти очередной сверхъестественный или вполне человеческий пиздец, и весь его только-только отстроенный мирок снова рухнет. Стайлзу было почти физически больно каждый раз, когда он это замечал. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это нормально — чего-то хотеть? И получать то, чего хочешь.

Дерек посмотрел на него странным, нечитаемым взглядом, и Стайлз поёжился.

Может быть, он перешёл черту.

— Иди домой, Стайлз, — мягко сказал Дерек. — Уже поздно. Я здесь закончу.

Тон его голоса не оставлял места для возражений. Так Дерек говорил со Скоттом, когда тот начинал слишком упрямиться.

— Это нечестно! — возмущался Скотт, когда Дерек отговаривал его от очередной глупой затеи — вроде рассказа Эллисон, переживавшей о Кейт, обо всём произошедшем. — Голосу Альфы нельзя противиться!

Стайлзу ещё не доводилось испытывать его на себе.

— На меня это не действует, — возразил он сейчас. Впрочем, получилось не очень убедительно.

И потом, Стайлзу и вправду хотелось домой.

— Стайлз, — повторил Дерек. — Иди.

Стайлз пожал плечами и попрощался.

— Ну и ладно, — сказал он, уже добравшись до дома и проверив свои долги. Положение дел не изменилось. — Ну и пожалуйста. Мы пойдём другим путём.

Другой путь включал в себя составление списка всего, что, по мнению Стайлза, Дерек мог в этой жизни хотеть. Промаявшись всю химию и часть экономики, Стайлз посмотрел на получившуюся простыню на пятьдесят пунктов и, вздохнув, начал вычёркивать собственные желания, которые затесались между строк.

Оставшиеся он принялся проверять сразу же.

За следующие несколько дней выяснилось, что Дерек не хотел ни огромную пиццу с мясной начинкой, ни маленький дом на границе леса, ни билеты в тёплые края, ни полное коллекционное издание «Звёздных войн», ни свидание с красивой брюнеткой, которое Стайлз устроил, скрипя зубами от злости. И от головной боли, которая с каждым днём всё усиливалась.

Стайлз старательно улыбался по утрам, но видел, что отец уже начал настороженно на него посматривать, да и Скотт в этом плане не слишком сильно отставал.

— Всё в порядке, — отмахивался Стайлз, поймав на себе очередной обеспокоенный взгляд. — Честно.

Вечером пятницы Стайлз сидел за стойкой регистрации, пока Дерек заканчивал занятие с «титанами» — так Стайлз прозвал группу, состоявшую почти целиком из его одноклассников. У него под ногами вертелся щенок хаски, которого Стайлз под благовидным предлогом утащил у Дитона.

— Ну-ну. — Он наклонился и почесал его между ушами. — Потерпи немного, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Стайлз не ошибся: не успел он сказать эти слова, как потные и уставшие знакомые потянулись из зала в сторону раздевалок.

— Как всё прошло? — расплылся в широкой улыбке Стайлз, глядя на прихрамывающего Джексона.

Тот в ответ оскалился и последовал за Лидией к душевым.

Через несколько минут Стайлз нахмурился, осознав, что из зала вышли не все. Он поднялся на ноги и, прихватив с собой щенка, пошёл внутрь.

Айзек с Дереком стояли в углу ринга и о чём-то тихо разговаривали. Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как Дерек осторожно поднял руку и положил её на плечо Айзека, явно убеждая его в чём-то. Тот прикусил губу и неуверенно кивнул. Наверное, Дерек улыбнулся, потому что через секунду на лице Айзека появилась слабая улыбка.

Потом Айзек повернулся и, легко поднырнув под ограждение ринга, спрыгнул на пол.

— Хорошего вечера, Стилински, — хлопнул он по плечу Стайлза и вышел из зала.

Стайлз удивлённо посмотрел ему в след: на его памяти это был первый раз, когда Айзек заговорил с ним по собственной инициативе.

— Стайлз? — Дерек обернулся. — Всё в порядке?

Он тоже спрыгнул с ринга и подошёл к Стайлзу вплотную, а потом опустился на колени и потрепал щенка по холке.

— Что он здесь делает? — спросил Дерек. — У твоего отца аллергия на собачью шерсть, а к себе я его не возьму, даже не надейся. Мне хватает Скотта.

Стайлз, следивший за выражением его лица, мысленно вздохнул, сокрушаясь о провале очередной попытки.

— Я верну его сегодня, это было временное явление, — отмахнулся он и тут же перевёл тему, потому что наполненный энергией после занятий Дерек в своей форме, состоящей из слишком обтягивающих, по мнению Стайлза, спортивных штанов и белой майки, да ещё и поглаживающий щенка, был перебором для его хрупкой нервной системы. И других органов чувств. — С Айзеком всё в порядке?

Дерек выпрямился и посерьёзнел.

— Айзек обещал завтра поговорить с шерифом, — сказал он. — По поводу своего отца.

Стайлз сглотнул.

И он, и Дерек, и Скотт были в курсе того, что происходит дома у Айзека — ещё с того раза, как он явился на занятия с синяками на лице и руках и стёсанными в кровь ногтями. Тогда впервые за месяц Скотт потерял контроль над волком, а у Дерека появилось настолько страшное выражение лица.

Сейчас Дерек смотрел за спину Стайлза — туда, где исчез после занятий Айзек, — с едва заметной гордостью на лице. И Стайлз это увидел.

Он сам не знал, какой чёрт дёрнул его так поступить, но вот Стайлз смотрел на Дерека и крепко держал в руке кожаный поводок, а в следующую секунду уже прижимался губами к губам Дерека, положив ладонь ему на шею.

И он не хотел останавливаться. Он никогда, никогда не хотел останавливаться, потому что губы Дерека были мягкими и уверенными, щетина царапала кожу так, что у Стайлза поджимались пальцы на ногах, и от него всё ещё пахло горько и головокружительно. Стайлз почувствовал, как его обняли за талию, прижимая немного ближе к крепкому телу, и тихо застонал, выражая своё одобрение. Он провёл языкам по губам Дерека, и тот приоткрыл рот, сделал поцелуй жёстче и горячее.

Стайлз почувствовал, как поводок начал выскальзывать у него из пальцев, но ему было плевать. Он вряд ли почувствовал бы, даже охвати здание огонь. Ему было плевать на всё, пока он мог целовать Дерека, проводить ладонью по его плечу и прижиматься всё ближе и ближе.

Когда Дерек уверенно отстранил его от себя, Стайлз почти застонал от разочарования.

— Стайлз. — Дерек мягко смотрел ему в глаза, поглаживая по плечу. — Стайлз. Мы… Я не могу. Прости.

Он опустил руку и отвернулся, как будто даже смотреть не мог на Стайлза, и тот спешно накрутил на руку поводок, почувствовав, как щенок рванулся в сторону.

— Да, — выдавил Стайлз, фальшиво улыбаясь. — Да, конечно. Прости. Не знаю, с чего меня понесло, честно. Прости, Дерек. Больше не повторится.

Стайлз выскочил на улицу так быстро, что Эллисон, всё ещё сидевшая в холле, проводила его удивлённым взглядом. Глубоко вдыхая холодный вечерний воздух, Стайлз чувствовал, как глаза жгли злые слёзы, а в горле поселился противный комок.

Не думая ни о чём, Стайлз забрался в машину под жалобное поскуливание щенка, который словно чувствовал тревогу и обиду временного хозяина. Стайлз почти не запомнил, как вернул его работающему в ночную смену боссу Скотта.

Он пришёл в себя уже дома, в своей комнате.

Боль вернулась с новой силой. Теперь она сжимала голову ослепительно горячими тисками, и никакие таблетки не могли помочь.

Стайлз свернулся на кровати, подтянув колени к груди, выключил свет, который больно резал глаза, и постарался уснуть.

Ему снился Дерек, который раз за разом отступал назад, всё больше и больше отдаляясь, а сам Стайлз тщетно пытался догнать его. Когда Стайлз проснулся посреди ночи, ему показалось, что к головной боли добавилась неподъёмная тяжесть в груди.

— Вот так вот, Немо, — прошептал он. — Вот так вот.

Если Стайлз думал, что знает всё о головной боли, постоянном раздражении и тихом, злом отчаянии, то он жестоко ошибался. Потому что следующие дни стали для него настоящим кошмаром.

С тех пор, как Дерек отстранил его от себя в «Трискелионе», у Стайлза не было ни минуты передышки. Он просыпался утором только для того, чтобы под неодобрительным взглядом Немо вслепую потянуться к горсти таблеток и проглотить их, запив выдохшейся с вечера газировкой. Таблетки почти не помогали, разве что немного приглушали громкость стука молоточков, теперь больше похожих на отбойные молотки, но Стайлз не собирался останавливаться. Теперь даже это небольшое облегчение было жизненно необходимым.

После этого он через силу вылезал из постели и, пошатываясь, брёл до шкафа, чтобы достать оттуда первую попавшуюся одежду и напялить её на себя.

На четвёртый день после происшествия в студии к списку добавился квест «выблевать всё, что сумел проглотить за ужином», отнимавший минут по пятнадцать. Стайлз сидел над унитазом, уперев ладони в холодный кафель и мечтая забраться под одеяло, а потом заснуть спокойным сном, в котором его не будут преследовать кошмары.

Вместо этого он глубоко вдыхал, поднимался на ноги и спускался вниз, чтобы позавтракать с отцом перед сменой или перед школой. С каждым днём напряжение во время этих завтраков нарастало: Стайлзу было всё труднее держать на лице улыбку и не морщиться от сильной боли, а загнанный страх во взгляде отца становился всё сильнее.

Стайлз сделал бы всё, что угодно, чтобы ободрить его, заверить, что всё будет хорошо, но его обычный излишний оптимизм сейчас медленно начинал сдавать.

Когда он выходил из дома, становилось немного легче. Свежий воздух помогал, прохладный осенний ветер бодрил. Стайлз подставлял ему сильно побледневшее за последние дни лицо и проводил так несколько минут, прежде чем отправиться в школу.

Каким-то чудом ему всё ещё удавалось поддерживать свой средний балл на нормальном уровне и не вызывать особых подозрений у учителей, но долго это продолжаться явно не могло.

— Стайлз, с тобой всё в порядке? — спросила его Эллисон за ланчем в кафетерии. Был уже вторник.

— А? — Стайлз поднял взгляд и только потом понял, что пропустил последние минуты разговора, пытаясь одной силой воли заставить головную боль утихнуть. Получалось не очень хорошо. — Да-да, — рассеянно отмахнулся он. — Нужно было ложиться пораньше, всё нормально.

Скотт забеспокоился на следующий день, — в своей излюбленной манере преувеличений и поспешных решений.

— Стайлз, — отвёл Скотт его в сторону, после того как Стайлз зашатался на тренировке у Финстока и был отправлен в медпункт за очередной порцией бесполезных таблеток. — Ты же наешь, что можешь рассказать мне всё, правда?

— Конечно. — Стайлз выдавил из себя улыбку. — Конечно, бро.

Скотт положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал.

— Мама может помочь с записью на процедуры, — тихо сказал он, глядя Стайлзу в глаза с такой искренностью, что тому внезапно захотелось выложить всю правду, свернуться у него под боком и тихо заплакать, как когда-то в детстве. — А ещё мы можем попросить Дерека. Не думаю, что он откажет.

— Что? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Стайлз. — Ты о чём?

— Укус, — серьёзно сказал Скотт. — У тебя изменился запах, Стайлз.

Стайлз отшатнулся и упёрся спиной в стену.

— Это… — Он почесал в затылке. — Это новые лекарства, Скотт. Знаешь, мне прописали? СДВГ, все дела. Побочные эффекты, скоро пройдёт.

Скотт покачал головой, как будто услышал в голосе Стайлза отчаянную ложь — а может, действительно услышал, — и ещё раз пообещал:

— Мы тебя вытащим.

Он вернулся на тренировку, а Стайлз побился головой о твёрдую стену. Если бы всё было так просто.

После школы наставала пора «Трискелиона», и то, что ещё совсем недавно было для Стайлза убежищем и местом, где ему легко и спокойно дышалось, превратилось почти в пыточную камеру. Присутствие Дерека больше не приносило облегчения.

Стайлз одновременно злился и пытался его ненавидеть, потому что именно эта мохнатая сволочь довела его до такого состояния, причём дважды. У Стайлза что-то тоскливо сжималось внутри каждый раз, когда они оставались с Дереком в одиночестве, или когда он ловил его взгляд через всю студию, или когда они прикасались друг к другу, передавая бумаги из рук в руки. Стайлз даже не подозревал, насколько хотел Дерека до того, как понял, что в реальности никогда его не получит.

Большую часть времени Стайлз сидел, поигрывая ручкой, карандашом или ещё каким-нибудь несчастным предметом, и следил за стрелкой часов, ожидая, когда наконец-то появится возможность свалить домой. Стрелка на часах отсчитывала секунды слишком громкими щелчками, отдававшимися болью в висках, но Стайлз уже начинал к этому привыкать.

Дерек не спрашивал, всё ли с ним было в порядке. Дерек вообще старался не смотреть на него лишний раз, а когда они всё-таки встречались взглядами или по необходимости обменивались парой скупых фраз, Дерек пытался как можно быстрее убраться подальше, будто ему было противно находиться рядом со Стайлзом.

Это было больнее молотков в висках.

После «Трискелиона» Стайлз возвращался домой. Он завёл обыкновение останавливаться на пути домой: сворачивал на съезд для пикников на границе леса, где тихо журчал какой-то безымянный ручей, и подолгу сидел там, запрокинув голову и глядя в небо. Период дождей всё ещё не наступил, осеннее солнце на небе сменяли яркие звёзды и огромная луна, и Стайлз думал о том, что Скотт провёл своё второе полнолуние не в подвале, а разговаривая по телефону с Эллисон, что Дерек явно собирался расширить свою стаю и первым предложить укус Айзеку, что Харрис так и не вернулся преподавать в школу, и что Кейт исчезла из Бикон-Хиллс навсегда.

Вокруг всё было хорошо, подозрительно слишком хорошо.

И только у Стайлза всё, как всегда, оставалось хреново. Иногда его мыслям вторил раздававшийся откуда-то из леса грустный волчий вой, и Стайлз вздрагивал.

В Калифорнии волки перевелись ещё шестьдесят лет назад. Но Скотт спал дома в своей уютной кровати, или проводил вечер с Эллисон, сияя отвратительно милой улыбкой, а Дереку Хейлу незачем бродить ночью по лесам, верно?

Стайлз ёжился, слезая с капота машины, забирался в тёплый салон и возвращался домой.

Немо не помогал. От него невозможно было добиться ничего толкового: он всё так же не собирался подсказывать Стайлзу, что ещё можно сделать для того, чтобы выпутаться из этой ситуации и расплатиться по счетам. Немо и самому было худо: из него лилось меньше совсем не подходящего для рыбок сарказма, да и плавал по аквариуму он без обычной прыти.

Стайлз только не знал, становилось ли им хуже одновременно, или Немо просто забирал себе часть его боли. Но Стайлз был благодарен в любом случае.

В пятницу вечером ему пришла смс от Скотта с предложением сходить в местный боулинг.

Стайлз, у которого в тот день не было смены в «Трискелионе», сидел на кровати, разглядывая свой разросшийся до неимоверных размеров посвящённый Дереку коллаж. Перед глазами плясали чёрные точки, газетные вырезки и написанные самим Стайлзом слова сливались в нечитаемую чушь, виски разрывались от боли, а где-то глубоко в подсознании пульсировало огромное голубое облако невнятных и невыполненных желаний Дерека.

Стайлз в сердцах запустил телефоном в стену, услышал жалобный стук, с которым тот свалился на пол, поднялся на ноги и сорвал коллаж со стены, оставив его валяться в углу неприглядным комком бумаги и ниток.

— Стайлз? — В комнату заглянул отец. — Всё в порядке?

Стайлз молча кивнул и захлопнул дверь.

Потом вздохнул, подтянул тумбочку с аквариумом Немо ближе к столу, опустил пальцы на клавиатуру и принялся гуглить ритуалы воскрешения из мёртвых.

Другие варианты у него уже закончились.

В субботу Стайлз серьёзно раздумывал над тем, чтобы не ехать в «Трискелион», но в итоге, пожав плечами, решил, что проводить день взаперти наедине всё с той же головной болью будет ничуть не веселее.

Он подрулил к студии на пятнадцать минут позже положенного, но отведённые для клиентов парковочные места всё ещё стояли пустыми, и, судя по сверкающему на солнце чёрному «Камаро», до «Трискелиона» пока добрался только Дерек.

Стайлз, нахмурившись, открыл дверь.

— Доброе утро? — позвал он. — У нас всё в порядке?

Дерек сидел за стойкой, с задумчивым видом глядя в монитор.

— Угу. — Он поднял взгляд на Стайлза и кивнул в знак приветствия. — Утренняя группа отменила занятия. Оказывается, в средней школе эпидемия ветрянки.

Стайлз прищурился, припомнив, что Дерек вопреки здравому смыслу всё-таки набрал группу десятилеток и тренировал их два раза в неделю, включая утро субботы. Картинка была смешной и одновременно тёплой до невозможности. Впервые увидев Дерека, с сосредоточенным лицом возившегося с малышнёй, Стайлз просто застыл на пороге спортзала, а потом, поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд какого-то занимавшегося на тренажёрах мужика, быстро скрылся у себя в приёмной, чтобы немного побиться головой о стойку и прогнать ненужные образы.

Это был удар ниже пояса.

— Не хочешь потренироваться? — Дерек поднялся из-за стойки, разминая плечи, и Стайлз на секунду забыл о пульсирующей в голове боли.

— Эм, — пробормотал он, — я как-то лучше, знаешь, разберусь со счетами. — И неловко махнул рукой в сторону компьютера.

Дерек закатил глаза, подошёл к нему вплотную и подтолкнул в сторону зала.

— Тебе не помешает, — сообщил он. — Раз уж даже одежда подходящая.

Стайлз невольно покосился на комплект, который вытащил из шкафа сегодня утром: мятая футболка и спортивные штаны с эмблемой «Мэтс» действительно подходили скорее для тренировки, чем для работы в приёмной.

Он был уверен, что Дерек направит его в сторону тренажёров, но, вопреки ожиданиям, они подошли к рингу.

Стайлз пожал плечами и пролез под ограждением, чувствуя, как от такого простого действия закружилась голова.

— Когда ты в последний раз этим занимался? — Дерек повёл плечами, остановившись напротив него.

Стайлз фыркнул. Нет, он, конечно, учился приёмам самообороны — каким шерифом был бы его отец, если бы не заставил сына научиться элементарным мерам безопасности? — но спарринг с Дереком и в лучшие дни явно был за пределами его способностей.

— Расслабься. — Дерек похлопал его плечу, и Стайлз почувствовал, как виски прошило ещё более острой болью. Он сморгнул выступившие на глазах больные слёзы. — Давай начнём с простого.

Стайлз не очень соображал, что делает. Руки и ноги казались непослушными, будто ими управлял не он, а кто-то совсем посторонний, не имеющий никакого представления о плавности и ловкости движений. Стайлз послушно поворачивался, замечая, как перед глазами всё начинало расплываться.

Дерек встал к нему вплотную, показывая какие-то движения и блокируя слабые неловкие удары Стайлза, а тому с каждым прикосновением становилось всё хуже. В какой-то момент его мир сузился до болезненной пульсации в висках, и Стайлз, с ужасом понимая, что почти не чувствует собственного тела, попытался оттолкнуть Дерека от себя и выйти за пределы ринга, но вместо этого почувствовал, что валится на маты неподвижным мешком костей.

Он ещё успел услышать, как Дерек упал рядом на колени, беспорядочно повторяя его имя, а потом вырубился окончательно.

Пришёл в себя Стайлз от того, что его похлопывали по щекам с тщательно сдерживаемой силой.

— Наконец-то, — выдохнул Дерек, когда Стайлз наконец-то открыл глаза. — Стайлз, ты меня слышишь?

Стайлз рассеянно кивнул. Он слышал и видел Дерека, но всё вокруг будто плавало в каком-то тумане, через который у него никак не получалось прорваться к реальности. Боль в висках немного притупилась, но всю кожу Стайлза будто покалывало невидимыми иголками, и ему хотелось расчесать её до крови, лишь бы избавиться от этого ощущения.

— Дерек? — тихо спросил он, поднимая на него взгляд. — Что произошло?

Дерек протянул руку, чтобы поставить его на ноги, но Стайлз дёрнулся назад, почувствовав, как от прикосновения по всему телу разлилась боль. Он до крови прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

Дерек мгновенно отступил в сторону, глядя на Стайлза с каким-то странным выражением на лице. Если бы Стайлз мог разглядеть его получше, то сказал бы, что в глазах у Дерека был самый настоящий страх.

Вместо этого Стайлз попробовал подняться самостоятельно.

— Я, наверное, пойду домой, — выдавил он, с трудом принимая сидячее положение. — Прости, придётся тебе один день обойтись без меня.

Стайлз гордился тем, что у него получилось выдавить из себя похожую на настоящую улыбку, и он уже почти заставил себя действительно встать на ноги, но Дерек пригвоздил его к полу словами:

— Никуда ты не пойдёшь, Стайлз.

Стайлз послушно плюхнулся обратно, радуясь, что комната перестала кружиться перед глазами.

— Окей, — согласился он. — Тогда я пока полежу тут немного.

Дерек сел рядом с ним, запустил пальцы в волосы и зажмурился.

— Это моя вина, — тихо сказал он.

Стайлз закатил глаза.

Дерек и так слишком часто вызывал у него желание побиться лбом о какие-нибудь твёрдые поверхности, но сейчас Стайлзу и без него хватало головной боли, да и хотелось скорее отвесить пинок Дереку, но тот всё равно сидел слишком далеко.

Пришлось ограничиться красноречивым фырканьем..

— Заканчивай со своим комплексом мученика, ладно? — Стайлз посмотрел в потолок. — Ты-то что можешь сделать?

Он даже не врал. Желания невозможно контролировать, это Стайлз усвоил давным-давно. Дерек не мог бы изобрести для Стайлза простые и легко выполнимые задания, даже если бы знал, что от него требуется именно это.

— Перестать тебя хотеть, — процедил Дерек сквозь зубы. — Я могу перестать тебя хотеть.

Стайлз поперхнулся слюной и, закашлявшись, поспешно сел. Ему показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что? — переспросил он, окончательно теряя смысл происходящего. — Дерек, что за чушь ты несёшь?

— Стайлз. — Дерек посмотрел на него, и у Стайлза перехватило дыхание: насколько грустным и обречённым было выражение его лица. — Я знаю, кто ты.

— Поздравляю, — рассмеялся Стайлз, лихорадочно надеясь, что Дерек имел в виду не то, о чём он подумал. — Моё настоящее имя мало кому удавалось узнать, так что ты получаешь приз.

— Это не смешно, — покачал головой Дерек. — Я… — Он вздохнул и провёл по лицу ладонью, — Я понял слишком поздно — когда ты заговорил о том, чего хочет Скотт. Сколько я навешал на тебя долгов? Если бы я знал раньше, то…

— Дерек. — Стайлз вздохнул. — То что? Не стал бы вытаскивать меня из лап Питера? Оставил бы Скотта ему и Арджентам на растерзание? Думаешь, из этого бы вышло что-то хорошее? — Он помолчал. — Ты многое о нас знаешь?

Дерек покачал головой.

— Не слишком. Но достаточно для того, чтобы понимать, что с тобой сейчас происходит.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, будто готовился к прыжку с высоты, и Стайлз невольно затаил дыхание в ожидании следующих слов.

— Я… — Дерек замялся, но продолжил. — Я знаю, что у тебя нет выбора, и ты должен это сделать, я хотел этого избежать, но если ты… Может, это лучше чем…

Дерек тихо выругался под искренне непонимающим взглядом Стайлза, а потом наклонился и легко, почти невесомо, поцеловал его.

У Стайлза появилось странное чувство дежа вю.

— Дерек, — хрипло прошептал он, когда Дерек отстранился, внимательно вглядываясь ему в глаза, — научись использовать слова. Потому что я понятия не имею, что вот только что произошло и что ты пытался этим сказать.

— Моё желание, — тихо ответил Дерек. — Которое ты обязан выполнить.

— Твоё желание, — повторил Стайлз. — Но ведь…

— Ты, Стайлз, — закрыл глаза Дерек. — Ты.

На секунду Стайлза накрыло оглушающей тишиной. Ему показалось, что всё вокруг замерло, а потом снова закрутилось в бешеном темпе.

Чёрные точки перед глазами пропали, и Стайлз снова мог видеть каждую мелочь вокруг: то, как Дерек сидел, непривычно сгорбив плечи, как между бровей у него залегла складка, как он нервно облизывал губы. Как в зале было светло и уютно. Последнее время почему-то Стайлз не обращал на это внимания.

— Ты, — выдохнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как стихает боль в висках, — ты… Дерек! Ты идиот!

Дерек дёрнулся в сторону от того, с какой силой Стайлз бросился вперёд, устраиваясь у него на коленях, но обхватил его за талию, поддерживая, и посмотрел на него с затаённой надеждой во взгляде. Стайлз провёл пальцем между бровями, разглаживая складку, и улыбнулся.

— Ты идиот, — тихо повторил он, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Дерека в уголок губ, чувствуя, как кожу кольнуло щетиной. — Повторяй за мной: желания, которые лишают исполнителя выбора или могут причинить ему вред, не считаются. Не считаются.

— Но… — Дерек непонимающе нахмурился. — Тогда, в зале… ты поцеловал меня.

— Да! — Стайлз всплеснул руками, едва не попав Дереку по лицу, и довольно вздохнул, когда тот обхватил его запястья пальцами одной руки и аккуратно устроил у себя на груди. — Потому что я этого хотел. Я, Дерек.

Чтобы подкрепить свои слова, Стайлз наклонился и поцеловал Дерека уже по-настоящему, легонько прихватывая зубами его нижнюю губу, очерчивая ее языком.

— У тебя никаких желаний, мученик долбаный, — лихорадочно зашептал он, продолжая легко, невесомо целовать его, чувствуя, как Дерек начинает отвечать, пытается сделать поцелуи длиннее, жарче. — Ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, а если знаешь — не позволяешь себе хотеть. Меня это сводило с ума, в буквальном смысле, ты не представляешь, как…

Дерек прервал его бормотание: он отпустил запястья Стайлза и вместо этого одной рукой обхватил его затылок, а второй крепко сжал его бедро и притянул ещё ближе к себе, пока между ними не осталось воздуха, пока Стайлз не замолчал и не начал целовать его так, как действительно хотел.

Всё это время Стайлз старательно пытался забыть вкус Дерека, как он отвечал на поцелуй, как покалывало кожу от щетины, но только сейчас понял, что ему так и не удалось это сделать. Дерек скользнул языком в рот Стайлза , и тот со стоном запустил руку ему в волосы.

— Ты уверен? — отстранился Дерек, и Стайлз крепче сжал руки, не собираясь отпускать его в этот раз.

Не-а. Никакого повторения прошлых ошибок раз. Сейчас Стайлз сделает всё так, как нужно — и для Дерека, и для себя. Не потому, что обязан, а потому, что сам хочет — и от этого осознания Стайлзу сносило крышу почти так же, как от коротких жалящих поцелуев, которыми Дерек покрывал его шею в ожидании ответа.

— Да, я уверен. — Он старался, чтобы его голос звучал твёрдо, но Дерек прикусил кожу там, где бешено бился его пульс, и Стайлз сорвался на тихое шипение. Он сжал пальцы в волосах Дерека и, потянув, заставил посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я уверен, Дерек, — медленно повторил он, мысленно упрашивая Дерека прислушаться к его словам и понять, что в них нет ни капли лжи.

Дерек помолчал несколько секунд, внимательно глядя на Стайлза, а потом отрывисто кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Стайлз запрокинул голову и застонал, когда Дерек вернулся к прежнему занятию и снова начал расцвечивать его шею отметинами. Он опустил руки и завозился с футболкой Дерека, толкая её наверх.

— Сними, — хрипло попросил он, когда ткань собралась подмышками. — Дерек, сними!

Дерек раздражённо зарычал — Стайлз отказывался признаваться в этом даже самому себе, но от этого звериного звука его снова бросило в жар, — но послушался и, отстранившись, быстро стащил с себя футболку, пока Стайлз неловко выпутывался из своей.

— Столько времени, — выдохнул Стайлз, когда Дерек снова притянул его ближе, и он скользнул ладонями по голой коже его плеч и груди. Чёрт, ему это снилось. Ему это снилось много раз. — Мы могли бы уже столько времени этим заниматься. Дерек, ты мне за это так должен…

Он отстранился, облизнул губы, наклонился и выдохнул на твёрдый сосок Дерека.

— Стайлз, — отозвался Дерек, и Стайлз почувствовал прилив гордости от того, что дыхание у него уже тоже было неровным. — Мы только… Ты уверен, что хочешь, нам не обязательно…

— Дерек, заткнись, — выразительно скомандовал Стайлз. — Договорились?

Он провёл языком по гладкой коже на груди и, облизнув тёмную ареолу, втянул в рот правый сосок Дерека. Дерек тяжело выдохнул и положил руку на затылок Стайлзу, прижимая его голову ближе. Стайлз ухмыльнулся. Он погладил Дерека по животу и вслепую потянулся влево, нашёл второй сосок и начал легко пощипывать.

— Стайлз, — рвано выдохнул Дерек, а потом Стайлзу снова показалось, что мир вокруг начал кружиться: Дерек обхватил его за бёдра и опрокинул на поверхность ринга, навалившись сверху.

— Такие приёмы мне нравятся гораздо больше, — поделился Стайлз, шало улыбаясь.

Дерек ничего не ответил, но наклонился и поцеловал его, глубоко и сладко, и Стайлз чувствовал, как с каждым прикосновением, с каждой новой секундой поцелуя к нему возвращалась привычная лёгкость и чувствительность.

— Дерек! — застонал он, когда Дерек скользнул рукой по его груди, погладил подтянутый живот и, спустившись ниже, сжал полутвёрдый член Стайлза через спортивные штаны. Дерек начал двигать рукой, и Стайлз потянулся к завязкам его штанов, жадно целуя кожу плеч. Ему хотелось слизать капельки пота, собравшиеся у Дерека на шее и между ключиц, но он понимал, что не стоит лезть с зубами к горлу Альфы.

Дерек не давал забыть о том, кто он.

Его глаза оставались человеческими, но Стайлз различал на границе радужки красный цвет, и прекрасно видел, как Дерек выпустил когти, чтобы в течение пары секунд избавить Стайлза от его штанов и боксёров.

— Дерек, — пожурил Стайлз, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы было легче избавиться от обрывков. — Они мне нра-а-а… ах, чёрт!

Дерек ухмыльнулся, снова обхватывая член Стайлза ладонью, и Стайлз выгнулся навстречу прикосновению, забыв, что хотел сказать.

— Твои, — всё-таки выдавил он из себя, — твои тоже.

Он заставил себя оттолкнуть Дерека и вынудил его быстро избавиться от остатков одежды: от его прикосновений становилось жарко, и Стайлз хотел, чтобы Дерек никогда не останавливался, но ещё больше он хотел прикасаться сам, изучать, запоминать и клеймить своё.

— Стайлз, — тихо выдохнул Дерек, возвращая Стайлза на землю, и тот, опустив взгляд, резко втянул в себя воздух.

Член Дерека покачивался между ног, большой и покрасневший. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, приподнялся и протянул руку, чтобы погладить бархатистую кожу и обвести пальцем вокруг головки, а потом собрать с неё крошечную каплю смазки.

Дерек коротко, хрипло застонал, и Стайлз снова оказался спиной на мате.

Дерек провёл ладонью по его лицу, откинул со лба намокшую от пота чёлку и улыбнулся. По-настоящему, несмело улыбнулся, и Стайлз потянулся вверх, сцеловывая эту улыбку. Она была сладкой и пьянила больше прикосновений.

— Такой красивый, — прошептал Дерек, когда Стайлз оторвался от его губ и начал спускаться поцелуями ниже, царапая тонкую кожу о жёсткую щетину. Его лицо горело, и он отказывался смотреть Дереку в глаза: не сейчас, когда он был настолько уязвим, когда Дерек мог раздавить его одним словом, одним прикосновением. — Стайлз. — Дерек положил пальцы Стайлзу на подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя. В его взгляде не было ничего, кроме желания, нежности и робкого, почти незаметного счастья, и Стайлз сглотнул образовавшийся в горле комок, на этот раз не имевший никакого отношения к грусти. — Всё будет хорошо.

Стайлз кивнул с дрожащим выдохом и, расслабившись, позволил Дереку целовать себя. Закинул руки ему на плечи, провёл по ним ногтями, оставляя тут же исчезающие метки, и заставил Дерека опуститься на себя, пока между ними совсем не осталось расстояния.

Их члены прижались друг к другу, и Стайлз сдавленно выругался, чувствуя, ощутив, как низ живота начало привычно тянуть.

— Я… — выдохнул он, коротко целуя Дерека. — Я долго не продержусь.

Дерек снова улыбнулся и двинул бёдрами.

Стайлз крепче сжал пальцы у него на плечах и запрокинул голову, отрывисто постанывая. Дерек целовал его шею, всасывал и прикусывал кожу, и Стайлз раньше даже не подозревал что это будет настолько его заводить. Их члены тёрлись друг о друга, немного сухо и почти болезненно, но Стайлзу было всё равно: он уже терялся в ощущениях, не знал, куда деть руки, когда хотелось столько всего одновременно, и хватал горячий воздух открытым ртом.

Дерек отстранился, проигнорировав жалобный протест Стайлза, и поднёс ладонь к его губам.

Стайлз, сообразив, чего от него хотят, провёл языком по гладкой коже, слизывая соль пота и собственного вкуса.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, когда Стайлз втянул в рот два его пальца, облизывая и посасывая подушечки. Стайлз дождался еле слышного стона и выпустил их, а потом подтолкнул руку Дерека ниже.

— Ох чёрт, — выдохнул он, когда Дерек обхватил оба их члена и начал быстро двигать рукой. — Дерек, Дерек-Дерек-Дерек…

Стайлз не знал, сколько времени прошло, но совсем скоро он почувствовал, как поджались пальцы на ногах, по телу прокатилась жаркая волна, а внизу живота всё сжалось.

— Дерек, — еле слышно выдохнул он, потому что ему казалось, что все другие слова просто вылетели у него из головы осталось только это имя, остался только Дерек, который целовал его, хрипло дышал в губы, быстро дрочил его член и выдыхал его, Стайлза, имя, как будто боялся произнести его громче. — Я…

Стайлз прикусил губу и выгнулся, в абсолютной тишине выплёскиваясь на свой живот и член Дерека. Он всё ещё лежал, чувствуя, как по телу проходят остаточные волны оргазма, и смотрел в потолок широко открытыми глазами, а потом вскрикнул от лёгкой боли, когда Дерек укусил его за шею и кончил, выдохнув тихое «Стайлз».

Дерек опустился рядом с ним, закинув ладонь Стайлзу на талию, и какое-то время они лежали молча, пытаясь отдышаться.

Стайлз, если честно, боялся ляпнуть что-нибудь не то и предпочитал молчать и жмурится от того, как щетина Дерека покалывала его плечо.

— Так что, никакого узла? — спросил в итоге он. Да уж, сдерживать глупости у него всегда получалось просто прекрасно.

— Стайлз. — Дерек потёрся щекой о его плечо и шлёпнул ладонью по бедру. — Заканчивай лазить в интернете по ночам.

Стайлз ещё не успел придумать ответ, когда их прервал знакомый дрожащий голос:

— Я… я скажу остальным, чтобы не торопились.

Стайлз приподнял голову и успел увидеть спину спешно ретировавшегося из зала Айзека. Он перевёл взгляд на Дерека, который выглядел почти смущённым и, не выдержав, рассмеялся.

Секунду спустя к нему присоединился Дерек.

**Эпилог**

— Дерек, скажи своим щенкам, чтобы они перестали меня доводить, — крикнул Стайлз в сторону спальни, прекрасно зная, что Дерек бы и так его услышал.

Айзек фыркнул, но временно оставил в покое ведёрко шоколадного мороженого, которое пытался вырвать из смертельной хватки Стайлза. На самом деле, пытался он вполсилы — Стайлз сильно подозревал, что так Айзек тренировал контроль над способностями, к которым ещё только начал привыкать. Но это не отменяло того, что Стайлзу не сильно хотелось быть подопытным кроликом для всяких там волков-подростков.

— Айзек, — пожурил Дерек, появившись в гостиной и встав за спинкой дивана, на котором сидел Стайлз. — Мятное в холодильнике специально для тебя лежит.

— И для Скотта, — из принципа возразил Айзек, но послушно направился за собственным перекусом.

Стайлз откинул голову на спинку дивана и поднял взгляд на Дерека.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он.

Дерек кивнул.

— Скотт ещё в «Трискелионе», они с Эрикой и Эллисон скоро подъедут.

Стайлз кивнул и предложил Дереку мороженое. Тот поморщился, но слизнул с ложки предложенную порцию.

Стайлз довольно вздохнул и потянулся.

Последний месяц прошёл спокойно. Может, и слишком спокойно, но Стайлзу, если честно, на это уже было немного наплевать. Он заслужил свой отдых. Тем более что отдыхом прошедшее время можно было назвать только с большой натяжкой.

Укус от Дерека пока что принял только Айзек, но Эрика с Бойдом стали постоянным гостями на «сборищах стаи», как называл регулярные посиделки в «Трискелионе» или у Дерека дома Стайлз. Дело было не в том, что они не горели желанием стать оборотнями, а в том, что Дерек осторожничал.

— Эрика ещё не готова, — признался он однажды Стайлзу, спросившему об этом после очередного занятия «титанов». — Ей хватит контроля на себя, но не на свои желания.

Стайлз кивнул и похлопал Дерека по плечу. Осторожность в этот раз точно не повредит.

Учитывая то, что за каждым шагом Дерека пристально следил Крис Арджент, практически потряхивавший в руке подписанным перемирием, осторожность приобрела первостепенную важность.

— Что насчёт Бойда? — спросил тогда же Скотт, который, после того как студия набрала популярность и Дерек перестал справляться в одиночку, начал подрабатывать в «Трискелионе» тренером.

Стайлз рассмеялся и ответил на этот вопрос ещё до того, как Дерек успел открыть рот:

— Эрика обидится, если его укусят первым. Бойд согласен подождать.

Кто не соглашался подождать — так это Джексон, но у него на руках не было ничего, кроме совсем невнятных подозрений, так что его можно было не опасаться. Проблемы, конечно, могли появиться с другой стороны, потому что Скотт не выдержал и выложил Эллисон всё, что только мог — по счастью, исключая правду о Кейт, — и последние три недели та под чутким руководством отца изучала Кодекс и приходила в себя после потрясения.

К невыразимому огорчению Скотта, это означало отсутствие свиданий, переписки и секса. Когда друг поделился с ним этой трагедией, глядя на Стайлза невыразимо грустными глазами, тот не выдержал и рассмеялся, причём рассмеялся до слёз. В кои-то веки Скотт за свою безрассудность схлопотал от вселенной наказание, которое все сочли достаточно суровым.

Впрочем, Эллисон уже осваивалась и начинала вливаться в жизнь стаи.

Когда она впервые появилась на пороге квартиры Дерека с арбалетом наперевес, Стайлз свалился с дивана, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить все приёмы, которым Дерек за последнее время всё-таки успел его научить.

К счастью, они не понадобились, и Эллисон отделалась тремя гневными фразами в лицо Дереку.

В следующий раз она появилась в этой квартире с домашними пирожными, в компании Скотта и как раз вовремя для субботнего просмотра кино всей стаей. С тех пор ей, судя по всему, не терпелось рассказать новости Лидии, и Стайлз с грустью считал дни до момента, когда по цепочке вести о существовании оборотней дойдут до Джексона, который непременно потребует апгрейд себе любимому.

Впрочем, до этого у них точно оставалось ещё как минимум несколько недель спокойствия.

— Стайлз! — вырвал его из воспоминаний громкий оклик.

— А? — Он рассеянно перевёл взгляд на Дерека.

— Твоя очередь выбирать фильм, — улыбнулся тот.

Стайлз лениво махнул рукой в сторону четвёртого эпизода «Звёздных войн».

— Мог бы и не спрашивать.

Немо что-то булькнул в аквариуме, который они с Дори теперь делили на двоих, но Стайлз только виновато посмотрел на него.

— Прости, приятель. — Он ласково провёл рукой по стеклу. — Ты же знаешь, я тебя теперь не понимаю.

Это стало шоком для Стайлза.

После того, как Айзек, по его словам, непоправимо травмировал себе психику в «Трискелионе» — окей, после того, как Стайлз наконец-то заставил Дерека вылезти из скорлупы и разобраться со своими желаниями, а заодно и обеспечил себе потерю статуса последнего девственника класса, — Стайлз вернулся домой, слегка ошалело глядя на мир, и полез проверять список долгов. И обнаружил, что облако Дерека медленно таяло, превращаясь из ярко-голубого в прозрачное.

В списке выполненных желаний записанные аккуратными буквами значились работа, дом, стая и партнёр.

Вот так вот просто.

То, что эти строки ещё только начинали наливаться зелёным светом, означало, что желания пока оставались в процессе исполнения, но испортить или отобрать их у владельца уже не могло ничто.

Стайлз, чувствуя себя так, будто ему неожиданно дали под дых, вынырнул в реальность и перевёл на Немо ничего не понимающий взгляд.

— Поздравляю, — сказал компаньон, и Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что, умей Немо улыбаться —это бы он сейчас и делал.

— Но… — Стайлз снова на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Я… Как?

Немо булькнул что-то саркастичное, и Стайлз мысленно пробежался по списку желаний.

Полупрозрачное зелёное «стая» — Скотт до сих пор официально не признавал Дерека своим Альфой, но постоянно вертелся рядом с ним, медленно формируя крепкую связь. Они обсуждали ситуацию Айзека, и Стайлз точно знал, что у Дерека были мысли о расширении стаи.

Полупрозрачное «дом» — квартира, которую Дерек обставил сам, и куда Стайлз впоследствии принялся тащить ненужный хлам вроде тарелок с мультяшными волками и квиддичного поля для аквариума с Дори.

Полупрозрачное «работа» — открывшийся без помпы, но постепенно обраставший клиентами «Трискелион», в котором Дерек поселился бы, не заставляй его Стайлз отрываться от работы.

Полупрозрачное «партнёр» — Стайлз?

Стайлз потянулся к оставшейся с вечера и нагревшейся газировке, глотнул противную жидкость и поморщился, а потом непонимающе посмотрел на Немо:

— Но ведь три из четырёх у него были и раньше! Какого чёрта только сегодня?

Немо раскатисто расхохотался — Дисней бы точно не поверил, что у золотых рыбок бывает такой смех.

— Потому что ты был последним и главным желанием, без которого все остальные не имели смысла, — мягко, как будто обращался с идиотом, объяснил он. — А теперь всё изменилось.

Стайлз почувствовал, как по телу разлилась волна чего-то горячего: то ли странной нежности к Дереку, то ли гордости от хорошо выполненной работы. А может, облегчения.

Он осторожно опустился на кровать.

Этот день напоминал русские горки: от самой нижней точки к самой верхней через мёртвую петлю, и Стайлз отказывался бояться, что сейчас настанет черёд нового падения в пропасть.

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит? — спросил Немо, и Стайлз покачал головой. — Когда такой, как ты, исполняет все без исключения желания человека — или оборотня, в своём случае, — то этим он раздаёт все долги.

— Что? — Стайлз покачал головой. В этом не было никакого смысла. — Ну да, правильно. До появления новых.

Немо раздражённо дёрнул плавником.

— Стайлз, — рявкнул он. — Сосредоточься. Все желания. Абсолютно все.

Стайлз так и застыл с открытым ртом.

Он исполнил десятки желаний Скотта, непостоянных и переменчивых, и каждый раз вляпывался во всё новые и новые долги. Но исполнить абсолютно все сокровенные желания — это ведь невозможно, правда?

— И что это значит для меня? — спросил Стайлз, глядя на Немо. Он запустил пальцы в аквариум и почувствовал знакомое прохладное прикосновение гладкой чешуи.

— Ты станешь человеком, — просто отозвался Немо. — Обычным человеком, которому не нужно бояться, что кто-то навесит на него груз невыполнимых желаний.

Стайлз не поверил. Тогда — не поверил.

— Скучаешь? — мягко спросил Дерек, опускаясь рядом на диван, и Стайлз перевёл на него расфокусированный взгляд. Дерек кивнул на аквариум с рыбками.

Стайлз пожал плечами. Он скучал по голосу Немо, по его остротам и саркастичным подбадриваниям. Но он достаточно хорошо знал своего компаньона, чтобы уметь различать невысказанные фразы по движениям хвоста и плавников. Да и потом, Немо явно радовался компании прелестной дамы, а у самого Стайлза жизнь совсем не стала хуже.

Наоборот.

— Нет. — Он улыбнулся и опустил голову на плечо Дерека, чувствуя, как тот взял его за руку и переплёл их пальцы. — Оно того стоило.

Дерек легко поцеловал его в волосы, и Стайлз почувствовал его улыбку.

Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, вызывая знакомую «комнату» со списком долгов. И просто не смог попасть в это место, как будто эта часть сознания теперь была для него недоступна — так же, как стал недоступен язык Немо сразу после того, как желания Дерека начали наливаться более уверенным зелёным.

— Чего грустим? — послышался бодрый голос Скотта. Он придержал дверь, пропуская вперёд Эллисон и всё ещё робко оглядывавшуюся по сторонам Эрику. Бойд показался последним: он вошёл с отстранённым видом, будто вообще не интересовался происходящим в квартире.

— Мороженое в морозильнике, газировка там же, — махнул рукой Стайлз. — Пицца будет чуть позже, разбирайтесь сами. Я не поднимусь с этого места.

Эллисон звонко рассмеялась, посмотрев на них с Дереком, и поспешила занять себе со Скоттом просторное кресло. Эрика дождалась ободряющего кивка и уселась по другую сторону от Дерека, прижавшись ближе к подлокотнику, чем к Альфе. Айзек опустился на пол в ногах у Дерека со Стайлзом, поставил ведёрко с мороженым на диван рядом с Эрикой и протянул ей ложку с ярко-красной ручкой.

Бойд притащил себе из кухни стул, поставил его между диваном и креслом, и в итоге почти соприкасался плечами и с Эрикой, и со Скоттом.

Стайлз довольно вздохнул и прижался ближе к Дереку, от которого веяло спокойствием и умиротворением.

— Все готовы? — спросил он.

Вокруг послышался нестройный согласный хор. Дерек просто кивнул, большим пальцем поглаживая запястье Стайлза.

Стайлз улыбнулся и нажал на «плей».

По экрану поползли титры, рассказывая историю далёкой-далёкой галактики, а Стайлз прикрыл глаза и расслабился.

Для него не может быть места лучше, чем здесь и сейчас.

[ ](http://savepic.su/5166905.png)


End file.
